Sequal To Jac's Chicken Pox: Johnny and Jac Return
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: Jac and Johnny are back at work, Jac thinks she's feeling better but later as her past catches up with her she doesn't feel as happy as she was on holiday... will she talk to Johnny? Meanwhile is there romance blossoming for Serena?
1. Episode One The Spider Bite Effect Part1

After a month and 14 days of being away Jac and Johnny were back from their cruise, both were slightly tanned and feeling better. As they pulled into the Holby car park both seemed very confident.

"You ready?" Johnny asked and Jac nodded, "Don't forget Michael's Koala and Kangaroo toy," Johnny laughed.

"Do you think they missed us?" Jac asked and she got the toys out of the boot.

"Maybe me but not you," He said and Jac hit him, "I'm joking."

The weather outside was completely different to Australia and they were both feeling it, "Trust it to rain on my first day back."

"It's a sign," Johnny said and Jac glared, "Oh come on. Don't tell me you believe in all those signs and stuff," Johnny asked.

"No it's just not very comforting," Jac walked through the Entrance.

Back up in Darwin, Ric, Michael, Chantelle, Malik, Mary-Claire, Gemma, Harry, Elliot and Mo had organised a welcome back party. Hanssen and Serena stayed by the window, Sacha came too.

"I can't believe you are getting us to sing," Malik said to Chantelle, "I don't do singing."

"Oh come on it will be fun," Chantelle said, "Remember the song?"

Michael walked in, "Yeah I've had Yasmin teach me it."

"But don't forget we're not using the real lyrics," Chantelle said.

Malik and Ric looked at each other thinking why are they doing this, "Just because you don't do welcome back parties," Mo said.

"Neither does Naylor," Michael said, "Seriously she won't like it."

"Careful Spence you sound like you actually care," Ric said.

Michael went red he did care for Jac, "Ohh someone's gone red," Malik pointed out.

"Right there here," Chantelle said, "Okay places."

"_Let Italy boast of her gay gilded waters__  
__Her vines and her bowers and her soft sunny skies__  
__Her sons drinking love from the eyes of her daughters__  
__Where freedom expires amid softness and sigh__  
_

_Scotlands blue mountains wild where hoary cliffs are piled__  
__Towering in grandeur are dearer tae me__  
__Land of the misty cloud, land of the tempest loud__  
__Land of the brave and proud, land of the free__ Enthroned on the peak of her own highland mountains__  
__The spirit of Scotia reigns fearless and free__  
__Her green tartan waving o'er blue rock and fountain__  
__And proudly she sings looking over the sea__  
_

_Here among my mountains wild I have serenly smiled__  
__When armies and empires against me were hurled__  
__Firm as my native rock, I have withstood the shock__  
__Of England, of Denmark, of Rome, and the world__But see how proudly her war steeds are prancing__  
__Deep groves of steel trodden down in their path__  
__The eyes of my sons like their bright swords are glancing__  
__Triumphantly riding through ruin and death__Bold hearts and nodding plumes wave o'er their bloody tombs__  
__Deep-eyed in gore is the green tartans wave__  
__Shivering are the ranks of steel, dire is the horsemans wheel__  
__Victorious in battlefield, Scotland the brave.__Bold hearts and nodding plumes wave o'er their bloody tombs__  
__Deep-eyed in gore is the green tartans wave__  
__Shivering are the ranks of steel, dire is the horsemans wheel__  
__Victorious in battlefield, Scotland the brave.__  
__Victorious in battlefield, Scotland the brave._

They finished off the song and everyone in the ward clapped, "What's wrong with England?" Jac asked.

"What did I tell you?" Michael said to Chantelle, "Welcome back," He gave Jac a hug.

"Well I hope you liked the song," Chantelle said, "Here's some cake."

Jac took it and smiled a thanks and Johnny gave her a hug, "I thought the song was great," Johnny said.

"Of course you did," Jac said and then she took some cake.

"What cake is this?" He asked.

"Chocolate," Chantelle replied, "I hope you don't mind, it's just we've missed you."

"Chantelle you are a star," Johnny said, "Don't mind frosty knickers she's boat lagged. Oh that reminds me we've got everyone a present."

"You didn't need too," Chantelle said, Johnny gave her a plush of a Koala bear, "Aww isn't that cute."

"And here's one for you," He gave a kangaroo plush to Mo.

"Missed you," Mo said and gave Johnny a hug, "I need my best friend here. Hope you lot don't mind but I need a catch up with the Scotsman."

* * *

After handing out the rest of the presents Jac got dressed for work, "So Naylor how was the land down under?" Michael asked.

"Fun," she said whilst putting on her stethoscope and pulling her hair out of it.

"Well you've got a patient I think you may be able to handle," Michael said and Jac took the notes.

"Respitory problems, panic attacks," Jac looked at the notes, "Hello Natalie I'm Ms Naylor I'm your doctor."

Natalie stayed closed off, "Can you tell me what's wrong?" Jac asked, "Any pain?" Jac asked and she grew impatient, "I see you've been having panic attacks."

A girl with long brown hair walked in, "Natalie you need to tell her."

"Tell me what?" Jac asked.

"Not you her mother," The girl said, "Natalie she'll want to know."

"She doesn't need to know," Natalie said and her friend sighed, "I'm fine."

"You've been having panic attacks and stuff," the girl said.

"Oh really I didn't know," Natalie said sarcastically, "Can you just find out what's wrong, so I can go home."

"Well I would if you would tell me what is wrong," Jac said and Natalie sighed.

"I've been getting palpitations and shortness of breath," Natalie admitted.

"I'm going to need to do an ECG," Jac said to the nurse, "

Jac felt a sharp sting happen in her ankle, but she ignored it, "Okay Natalie I've asked for a ECG to record your heart rate as it's at an abnormal rhythm, so these test results should tell us more." Jac walked away and Natalie and Hannah started talking.

* * *

"Okay who's next?" Jac asked.

"What about Natalie?" Elliot asked.

"I've asked for an ECG," Jac said and Ellippt nodded.

* * *

Michael was touring Darwin when he got shouted at, "PLEASE HELP!"

Natalie's heart rhythm was abnormal and she was swelling at the throat and mouth, and itching, "I need a nurse!" Michael shouted, Johnny ran over, "Get me 50mg of Adrenalin and page Naylor."

Johnny paged Jac and ran to get the adrenalin, he rushed back and Michael quickly injected it into her, her breathing steadied and the swelling went down, "Where is Naylor? Stay here," He said to Natalie's friend, "Naylor when I page I mea-" Michael found Jac passed out on the floor, he checked her pulse it was racing and she was sweating, "I need help!" He shouted.

Elliot walked in, "This is not a coincidence," Michael said, "Right she's one of us we need excellent from all of all," Michael ordered, "Maconie keep your eye on Natalie."

"I'll keep an eye on her," Mo said, "You stay with Jac."

Michael hooked her up to machines and her heart was at abnormal rate and suddenly she went into respitory arrest, "Oh no Naylor you don't do this to me, CRASH TEAM!" He took the and defibrillators, after two attempts he had her back in sinus rhythm, then she dropped again, "Where's that Adrenalin?" Michael shouted.

"Sorry Mr Spence."

Everyone watched as their colleague was in critical condition, "If she can survive a bike crash, kidney transplant and many more stuff she can survive this," Elliot said.

Jac woke up with blurry eyes and realised she wasn't in her office, and found Michael standing over, "Welcome back."

Jac tried to sit up, "No stay sitting down," Johnny ordered.

She was confused what had happened? She felt nauseous and her stomach was cramping, "Where's Johnny?"

Johnny ran over, "I'm here," he took her hand, Michael felt annoyed she had the energy to say where's her boyfriend but not a thanks, "What happened?"

"You went into anaphylactic shock, can you tell me what happened?" Michael asked he then saw her left ankle was a bit swollen, "How long has this been swollen for?"

"Michael it's on Natalie's ankle too," Elliot said, "This is a bite."

"What?" Michael asked, he then checked Jac's ankle for a bite, "This looks like a spider bite."

Johnny walked over, "Spider?"

Michael turned to him, "Okay did any of you notice anything strange go into your suitcases when leaving Aus?"

"No," Johnny replied, "You think a spider crawled into here?"

"Well something has happened because both Natalie and Jac have the same, bites." Elliot said, suddenly there was a scream.

"What is it?" Michael asked the girl, "Do not drop your bag, Elliot get a jar now!"

Michael took the jar and asked the girl to drop her bag on top, "Right here's your culprit," a black spider with a red spot on his back was in the jar, "Black Widow. Right you two need Anti-Venom."

Johnny and Jac both looked shocked, "How do we get it back to Australia?" Johnny asked.

Michael laughed, "Are you kidding me? The one place where this thing is going is to hell"

"No you can't do that," Johnny argued.

"This nearly killed your girlfriend, do you really need any more explanations?" Michael asked.

Jac sat up strong enough now, "So you think I had an allergic reaction from that?" Jac asked as Johnny injected her with Anti-Venom, then moved onto Natalie.

Elliot stepped forward, "Toxic or allergic reactions are rare in spider bites and it seems impossible to have two people with the same problem."

Michael turned around, "What do you mean? Right everyone shows over back to work."

"Natalie hasn't been very honest with us," Elliot said and everyone looked confused, "In fact her name isn't Natalie. I called the University is there something you need to tell us?"

Natalie signed and everyone was looking at her, she took a deep breath and sat up, "My name is Juliet Burrows."

Jac's mouth dropped and she couldn't say anything, "Burrows that name sounds familiar," Ric said as he walked in.

Michael felt like an idiot he had put Jac on the case with her own sister, "Did you know about this?" Jac asked Michael and Michael looked annoyed.

"Know about her? She said her name was Natalie Garfield how was I supposed to know," Michael argued.

"Right can someone tell me what's going on?" Ric asked.

Michael walked around a bit, "You remember Paula Burrows? Kidney transplant," Michael asked.

"Of course," Ric said, "Why?"

"Well this is Paula's other daughter," Michael said, "Oh come on Ric you're not stupid."

"Wait are you saying these two are sisters?" Johnny asked.

"No," Jac replied, "Like I said their nothing to me."

Mo eyed Johnny, "So you've been treating a relative?" Johnny asked Jac.

"What did I just say?" Jac asked angrily to Ric.

"Like it or not Jac you cannot erase blood," Michael said.

"Okay so I treated my "half" sister we're not fully related," Jac said sounding annoyed, "I didn't even treat her."

"The good news is we found a poisonous spider, the bad news is I'm going to need blood from both of you to make sure it's not an underlying problem," Elliot said.

"Underlying?" Juliet asked.

"Both of you went into anaphylaxis I just want to make sure, it was the spider and not something else," Elliot said, "Jac?"

Jac angrily pulled up her sleeve, Elliot took blood and then went to Juliet, "This is might sting a bit."

"Okay," Juliet said.

Elliot walked away and both red heads were laid on the beds.

* * *

Michael went back to his office and Johnny stayed whilst the others went off, "So Juliet what you hoping to practice in?" Johnny asked.

Juliet stayed quiet but her friend answered, "She's hoping to study in Heart."

"Wow," Johnny said, "Runs down the family then?"

Jac sighed heavily and Juliet glared. "Oh trust me it doesn't, my mum has a degree in letting down kids," Juliet said.

"Oh yeah," Johnny said, "Well things happen."

"Are you two going out?" Juliet asked Johnny, "Because I honestly thought the American was going out with her."

"Michael's just a good friend," Johnny said, "So your results should be back soon."

"I hope so then I can get out of here," Juliet said, "It was the he was saying you can't do this to me."

Jac was unplugging herself before she felt a sharp pain, "You back into bed."

"Make me," Jac said, "You can't make me."

"I can't but I can see you're in pain," Johnny said.

"I'm fine," Jac said snappily, "So just let me go!" Jac stood up and avoided the pain. Michael then came back over.

"Oh look it's your knight in shining armour," Juliet said to Jac.

"Jac you need to stay," Michael said, "Jac?" Michael said again, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah fine," she replied and made a pain noise.

"Back to bed," He physically dragged her, "Sit."

Jac glared and sat down, "Maconie check her over," Michael ordered.

Johnny observed her stomach and found on her left side her old scar was a bit inflamed, "How long has this been like this?" Johnny asked and Jac stayed quiet, "Is this glass?"

Michael turned around, and Jac sat up, "Remember that fight that happened on the cruise? Well when that person smashed the glass some of it implanted itself into my kidney scar, I tried to get the bigger bits out but the small part was in deep. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you," Jac explained.

"So you let it get infected?" Johnny asked, it was swollen and it was clear if he squeezed it puss would come out, "How far is the other glass?"

"Deep enough so I couldn't get it out myself, if I did I'd end up in a right mess." Jac said and as Johnny pressed on it she shouted, "Ouch be careful."

Johnny took his hand off immediately, "Sorry."

"Right first thing is to try and get this glass out," Michael said, "Maconie anaesthetic and get me my scrubs and gloves."

"What are you doing?" Juliet asked curiously.

"Removing the infection… again," Michael said and Jac rolled her eyes, "Why are you such an idiot? It's a right mess. Didn't he notice anything?"

"I covered it with a bandage didn't I?" Jac said, "Well I did."

"Exactly right excuse me ladies," Michael closed the curtain and Juliet and her friend laughed, "Okay anaesthetic."

"I don't want any," Jac said and Michael and Johnny both laughed in shock.

"You are kidding me right?" Micahel asked as he put on gloves and his scrubs, "Jac seriously."

"Just do it," Jac said stubbornly, "Unless you want to wait until I'm dead to say yes, but by then it will be septic and I will be dead."

"Fine," Michael said and he got his medical tweezers, "This will hurt."

"I have no doubt it ahhhhh," She said as he cut the stitches, she grabbed onto the sides.

"Right deep breath then," She grabbed onto his hoddie like she did last time, "So how was down under you never answered." He placed his finger into the wound and the puss poured out, she breathed in and grabbed harder to the sides and weighed Michael's head down, "Ouch Jesus Naylor, you really are an idiot."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Johnny asked and Jac sighed, "I could've removed that for you."

"I didn't want to worry you," Jac replied, "Besides I stitched it up okay."

"Yeah but didn't keep it clean enough," Johnny said, "So that's why you started a swimming costume suddenly."

Michael then stood up, "Right it's not as bad as last time, I think I have done a good job. Okay I'm applying stitches now, you're having anaesthetic."

Jac felt the needle go in and then waited for Michael too finish up, "Maconie hand me the dressing please."

"Are you done yet?" Jac asked.

"In about two seconds," Michael cut the rest of the thread and then took his gloves off, "Don't do that again."

Jac got off the bed, "Am I allowed to go now?"

"No," Both Michael and Johnny said, "Elliot still hasn't come back with results."

"Well can't I at least go to the toilet? Or do I need an escort?" Jac asked.

Michael drew the curtains, "Okay I want you to change that dressing every few hours and apply this, if you don't I will know and I will very angry."

"I'm not an idiot," Jac snatched it.

"I can question that," Michael said, "If she doesn't do it, I give you permission to apply it on her."

Johnny nodded, "So do you think Jac and Juliet lookalike?"

"Their hair is both red just the youngster's is darker," Michael smiled at Juliet, "You?"

"I think the hair too," Johnny said, "Okay so Juliet how are we feeling?"

"Better now thanks," She said, "When am I free to go?"

"As soon as Mr Hope comes back with your results," Johnny said, "What you got there?" He asked her.

"Oh it's pictures from my old drama school," Juliet said, "Hannah look," She ushered her friend to come over, "Remember this?"

"Oh yeah back home," Hannah said, "Look at me. What's your name?"

"Nurse Maconie," Johnny said.

"Scottish too Hannah," Juliet said and Hannah laughed.

"What part?" Johnny asked.

"Edinburgh," Hannah replied, "You?"

"Glasgow," He replied, "So Juliet what dance did you do?"

"I did ballet up until ten then I changed to singing, that's where I met Hannah we had a scholarship. Then I took my GCSE's and decided to go to study at University," Juliet explained.

"Oh well that's cool," Johnny said, his pager then went off, "I must go."

"Bye," Juliet said, "He's cute."

"Jay!" Hannah said, "He's going out with your… urmm."

"Sister?" Juliet said, "You can say it."

Hannah looked confused, "Then why not say when she's around?"

"She wants nothing to do with me," Juliet tapped the iPad aggressively.

"How do you?"

"I went to see her at the hospital three years ago, and she got the American to send me away," Juliet explained and whilst she did Jac was listening, "I-"

"No it's fine," Jac said, "Keep on gossiping about me, it's comforting." She said sarcastically as she got back into the bed.

Juliet put the iPad down and got her music player out, "Want to listen?" She asked Hannah.

"Yeah sure," Hannah replied, "Jay she might be less angry now."

"You talk to her then," Juliet said, "I'm not."

"Urmm excuse me," Hannah said and Juliet rolled her eyes, "Well you said talk to her… my friend isn't brave enough."

Jac ignored her, "Excuse me?" Hannah replied again, "Why are you being so rude."

Jac gave in and spoke to the young Scottish girl, "Okay so what does "your friend" have to say?"

"Juliet," Hannah said, "I've done the worse part."

Juliet sat up and eyed Jac, "Why didn't you want to see me that day? It was mum that messed up I didn't know you existed."

Jac stayed quiet and waited for Johnny, "She asked you a question," Hannah said.

"You want to know why? I didn't want to know you because, I have erased my non existent family from my brain. I didn't want to know you because you're part of that bitch so that's why Juliet so when you go don't bother coming back," Jac then walked off and Juliet felt hurt and she got off and left too.

_It Means Nothing- Sterophonics _Play during reading the next bit

* * *

"Juliet wait," Hannah said.

"Leave me alone," Juliet snuck outside and sat on the peace garden's bench.

Jac was walking to the peace garden she sat on the other bench and zipped up her hoddie, both sisters sat thinking.

"_I wish the bitch was dead" _ Jac thought back to her sixteenth birthday, then her phone went off, "Hello?" She answered.

"Where the hell are you?" Michael asked, "And where's Juliet?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Jac asked and she went to her car, "She's not my problem." Jac hung up the phone and Michael inside the hospital looked very annoyed.

"Michael where's?" Elliot asked.

"I don't know both have done runners," Michael said, "Their as bad as one another, urmm friend of Juliet?"

"Hannah, have you found her?" Hannah asked hopefully.

Juliet got into her car and drove off too unaware she was doing exactly what Jac was doing, she put on the radio and drove off.

Elliot, Michael and Hannah were searching the hospital, they checked every ward corridor, lift, bathroom and even A&E.

"Jac said some hurtful things to Juliet and they both stormed off," Hannah said.

"What did she say?" Michael asked Hannah.

"Something about Juliet being part of that bitch and she told her to leave and never come back," Hannah explained, "She doesn't know this place she could be anywhere."

Jac was driving she passed a bunch of houses and trees until she found a quiet area, she got out of the car and sat on the grass.

Juliet drove to a café and got a coffee and sat at the table, she tapped it and thought.

Michael had paged Johnny and they both went searching whilst Hannah went with Elliot, "We need to find them."

"Why?" Hannah asked, "Is it serious?"

Elliot got out his mobile, and put it on loud speaker. Michael answered, "Hello Elliot."

"Michael you need to find them, I checked up on Juliet's medical history and her recent ECG she has Atrial Fibrillation," Elliot said, "If she doesn't get it looked at again she's at risk of a stroke... how did Jac miss this?" Elliot said and Michael was shocked.

"She had the ECG done and then she had that reaction, we can ask her later we need to find her, and did you find anything out about Jac?" Johnny asked.

"She's fine in the heart area but I'm concerned about her ovaries. She had a scan about a month ago, she's got cysts in her ovaries." Elliot explained.

"Wait, wait, wait" Michael and Johnny both said.

"So why hasn't she had them sorted?" Michael asked, "God this girl is really started to make me lose my patience."

"Look if they don't get treated they could grow to painful sizes, she hasn't had a follow up. We need to find them," Elliot said and they kept on driving, "Hannah think is there anywhere, Juliet might have gone?"

"Try that café," Hannah said, "It's her style."

Inside the café Juliet felt very faint and her was making palpitations, "Are you okay dear?" Asked a woman, then she fainted. Just as this happened Elliot and Hannah walked in.

"Stand back I'm a doctor," Elliot said, "Hannah call 999, she's in the overt face tell them that there's a young girl here who's in the Overt stage of, actually hand it here."

"Hello this Professor Elliot Hope of Holby City Hospital, yes I have a girl here age nineteen. She has Atrial Fibrillation," Elliot explained, "She needs medical assistants now. We're in the Rock Café just outside Holby."

Elliot kept on checking her pulse, then the paramedics ran through, they lifted her onto the stretcher, put an oxygen mask on her and they left for the hospital, "Hannah you stay with me."

"She's my friend, I can't leave her." Hannah argued.

"Take her to Holby City Hospital," Elliot ordered, "We're following."

They passed Michael and Johnny, "Juliet's been taken to hospital, I need to drop Hannah off then I'm going to do an ultra-sound and see what is going on."

As the Ambulance drove off and Elliot with Hannah Johnny and Michael drove off to find Jac.


	2. Episode One The Spider Bite Effect Part2

"Right we need to get another ECG," Elliot said, ""

After doing an ECG Elliot knew the solution, "Okay she's going to need a Cardioversion, ieep a close eye on her heart rhythm any changes page me straight away," Elliot phoned Michael, "Michael any luck on finding Jac?"

"No we're still driving trying to find the ass," Michael said, "How big were the cysts?"

"I looked at her results and they were very big, if they rupture," Elliot said, "If they rupture she'll be in a lot of pain."

"Remember Ice Queen has a high pain threshold it holds water, she won't think anything is wrong," Michael said and he drove past houses, "Elliot I need you to stay in Holby in case she comes back."

"Look make sure when you find her, if she's in pain you bring her straight here," Elliot said.

"Will do," Michael and Elliot cut off, "I don't know what she is trying to do."

"That explains why she didn't go for her scan," Johnny said, "If she had cysts the scan would have picked up on them. She must have been scared."

"Well that might explain her miscarriage too," Michael said, "She thought she was doing good by ignoring and look what happened."

"Why do you care so much?" Johnny asked, "About her?"

"I feel bad," Michael said.

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"If I hadn't agreed to let her donate the kidney, or even let her work with her mother. None of what happened, would have happened," Michael explained.

"She still would have looked after her," Johnny said.

"I should've had her sent to St James's," Michael said, "Then Jac would have no past to think about, and that Juliet girl would have a common surname and she wouldn't know Jac and then fine."

Johnny could tell Michael was worried, "It wasn't your fault."

"Who's is it then?" Michael asked and his phone went off, "Naylor where the fudge are you?"

Jac was sat by a tree holding her left side, "Michael?"

"Yes," He asked angrily.

"This is going to sound strange to you, but I think a cyst in my ovary has ruptured," Jac said and placed her head back on the tree, "I…." then everyone went black.

"Hello Jac?" Michael asked, "Jac?"

"What do we do now?" Johnny asked, "Where the hell are we?"

"In the middle of flamin' nowhere that is, Jac got me distracted," Michael then found a woods, "Look I need a wee."

"What if she calls again?" Johnny asked.

Michael ran and forget about his need to urinate when he saw Jac, "Jac."

_Stood outside the care home Jac was hoping her mum to come back, "She's not coming Jacky." _

"_Yeah who would want to come back to you?" One of the care home kids asked, "You're just ugly, a ginger."_

"_She will come back," Jac said._

"_Oh really so why you here then?" Asked one of the other kids, "If she wanted you she would come back, unlike my mum who actually writes to me."_

"_Shut up," Jac shouted, "Just shut up!" _

"_Ginger ninger, ginger ninger," The two horrible kids sang, "No one will ever love you."_

"_Jac? Jac wake up," a man voice said, "Jac."_

"Jac," Michael said and he shook her, "Jac?"

Jac woke up pain still in her side, "Michael i…"

"Right Elliot told me about the Cysts he had to check your medical history," Michael explained, "Place your hand on my shoulder."

Jac tried to stand up but she was too weak, "I can't."

"Come on stand up," He helped her up, "What were you thinking?"

"I was scared," Jac admitted, "If they saw them they might have."

"If they saw them they could have removed them," Michael signalled Johnny.

Johnny grabbed her left side and placed her right arm on his left, "Why have you kept all of this from me?"

"It doesn't matter," Jac said and they helped her into the car, "Don't touch my stomach."

"Right we need to get you to theatre," Michael said, "You're an ass you know that."

"Shut up," Jac said.

"Oh in case you're wondering, I very much doubt you are. But your sister has been taken into hospital with AF."

"What?" Jac asked, "Oh I didn't have time to check her results.."

"She was admitted to a hospital in Bath and never followed up on appointments, sounding familiar?" Michael asked.

"Don't Michael," Jac said, she looked out the window.

Johnny was worried, "Jac are we in this together or what?"

"What?" Jac asked whilst avoiding another shooting pain.

"Since we've been back you've closed off again," Johnny explained, "What is it about Juliet?"

"She's a product of my mother," Jac answered, "Can we stop."

"Oh no we're going straight to theatre," Michael said, "What's wrong."

"I feel sick," Jac answered, "Just stop the car Michael."

Michael handed her a kidney dish he had spare, "Use this."

As the car kept going Jac was sick and they reached the hospital, "Leave that," Johnny ordered.

Jac was wheeled down to Anaesthetics, "Count to ten," the anaesthesiologist said.

Johnny was waiting outside and Michael walked into Theatre, "Why hadn't she told anyone?" Ric asked.

"I don't know but I seriously think she's on a mission to kill herself, "Michael answered and he tied up his mask, "Right let's do this."

Johnny was waiting outside and he watched the clock, people passed by. He felt like he was waiting for ages he was angry if she had told him, this could have been prevented, "Johnny?" Mo said.

"She's in theatre… is she trying to kill herself?" Johnny asked and Mo put a comforting arm around him, "Today's been interesting."

Back in theatre, "Right she's one of us we need to make sure she's okay," Michael made the incision, "Right we're in how has she seriously kept that pain in?" Two of the cysts were massive, "She's going to be the death of me."

After one hour of surgery and fixing up Michael stitched her back up, "Well done everyone," Ric said, they walked out of theatre, "I'm going to talk to Hanssen."

"Why?" Michael asked, "She's fine."

"I don't think she should work here anymore, there's too much history here," Ric said and Michael went nuts.

"You're thinking of getting one of our best doctors and surgeons struck off?" Michael shouted and he walked down the corridor, "Have you lost your mind?"

"I'm thinking of her she's been through enough here: her mum, Joseph, now her sister, she's been through how many accidents here?" Ric asked.

"Don't Griffin," Michael said, "She's waited for this job for years."

"Maybe we should send her to St James's," Ric suggested.

"Well if Naylor goes I go," Michael said and Ric looked distressed.

"Are you nuts?" Ric asked.

"No are you?" Michael asked, "Johnny she's fine."

"Oh thank god," Johnny stood up.

Ric walked on, "Don't do this Griffin."

"Do what?" Johnny asked, deciding Johnny's been through enough he didn't tell him.

"Oh it was something about taking over my patient," Michael led Johnny and Mo to the recovery ward, "When she's awake we'll take her back to Darwin."

Johnny sat next to Jac and Michael left them to find Ric, "Ric."

"Michael seriously do you think she can work here after all this?" Ric asked.

Hanssen was sat in his office, "Come in."

"Oh what a treat Mr Griffin and Mr Spence, what can I do for you?" Hanssen asked.

"Tell Griffin he's being crazy," Michael said, "He wants you to kick Jac out of Holby."

Hanssen seemed surprised by thought, "And why is that?"

"Did you know she's just been in theatre having two large Ovarian cysts removed?" Ric asked.

"No I didn't why wasn't I informed?" Hanssen asked.

"Also the fact she was treating her own sister until a while ago," Ric said and Michael glared.

"Mr Spence why wasn't I informed?"

"In all honesty none of us knew that she was her sister, she put herself under a fake name. Then it came out," Michael explained, "Look Ric is just trying to get struck off because, he feels there's too much history here."

"Well let's not lie she's been through an awful lot, but no Mr Griffin I'm not as Mr Spence put it "kicking her out" I gave her time off for her and Nurse Maconie to recover and I will speak to her later today. Good morning to both of you." Hanssen opened his office door and both doctors walked out.

"Good way of making Naylor look bad," Michael said.

"Do you love her?" Griffin asked, "You're always jumping to her side, always there."

"I'm a friend," Michael replied, "That's what friends do."

Griffin and Spence went their separate ways, Michael walked into recovery, "Where's?"

"She's been taken back to Darwin," A nurse said.

"Thanks," Michael said and he made his way up to Darwin, "Is Johnny back on duty?"

Mo looked up, "Yeah he got called she's not awake yet."

"Did you know?" Michael asked.

"Oh yeah I just kept it from you to see how far she could go, no of course I didn't know," Mo said harshly back, "Let me know when she wakes up," Mo walked off.

Michael sat at the end of her bed and she saw Juliet next to her on the other bed, both looked so helpless and innocent.

"_No one will ever love you."_

"_Yeah who could love you," Another nasty care home kid said._

"_Why do you hate me so much?" Jac asked._

"_Because you're ugly," the nasty care home kid said, "A very ugly ginger."_

_Jac looked down and she saw blood and then she started hearing noises._

Jac woke up and nearly shot up, "Woah lay back down, you're okay we removed the cysts they were massive."

Jac relaxed, "Thank you."

"Jac are you on a mission to kill yourself?" Michael asked, "Because so far you've done a pretty good job of trying."

Jac shook her head, "I know you're a proud person but sometimes like I keep saying, you need to let us in."

"I don't need any-" Jac moved a bit but it hurt.

"You need anyone sometimes," Michael said, "Especially right now."

"I'm fine," Jac said and Michael could tell she was lying.

"You need to talk to Johnny too, he's confused," Michael said and his pager went off, "I'll come see you soon."

Jac closed her eyes again but she disturbed by a beeping noise, "Mr Hope!" A nurse shouted.

The curtains closed and Jac was worried, "Right she's in VF."

"Get the defibrillators, come on Juliet not now, charging 200 clear," After two shocks she was back, "Welcome back."

"What's happened?" Juliet asked, "Where's Hannah."

"I'm here," Hannah said and she took her hand, they withdrew the curtains and Jac looked over, "Don't worry."

"Juliet you have Atrial Fibrilliation it's where your heart rhythm is abnormal we need to do a small procedure called Cardioversion," Elliot explained.

"What does that mean?" Juliet asked.

"You will be put under Anaesthetic and we will put electrodes on your chest which are on large pads and they are connected to the defibrillator machine, you will be given controlled electric shocks, the procedure lasts about ten minutes," Elliot said and Juliet looked scared, "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared," Juliet explained, "I'm just concerned."

"About?" Elliot asked.

"What if I die?" Juliet asked and Elliot smiled.

"Every surgery has it's risks but I have done this procedure before," Elliot said comfortingly.

"No," Juliet said stubbornly.

"Jay why not?" Hannah asked.

"I'm scared," Juliet replied, "What if something goes wrong?"

Elliot made a sympathetic look, "It's understandable but it's the best option you have."

Juliet looked over to find Jac half listening, "What would you do?" Juliet asked Jac.

Jac pretended to be asleep and Juliet sat back, "Everyone hates me."

"What?" Hannah said, "I don't."

"In my family… I can't talk to mum she's in India, my granddad he's not even in care but he… he's just so cut off and even she who doesn't know me hates me," Juliet said her feelings, "I've done nothing to you."

"Juliet calm down," Elliot said, "I can assure you that no one hates you."

"My own mum didn't want me to go with her," Juliet said, "She said stay with your granddad it's better for you. She just wanted rid of me," Juliet turned around, and Hannah took her hand.

"Family is good to have," Elliot said.

"You've got us remember?" Hannah said.

"Jac what would you do?" Elliot asked her knowing she'd answer him.

"If you want my honest opinion Elliot... I would trust you," Jac answered and Juliet calmed down a bit.

"I'll do it," Juliet said and Elliot smiled.

"Good choice," Elliot said, "Let's get you prepped for theatre," Elliot said and Juliet smiled.

Jac was back asleep and Johnny walked in, "Jac?" Johnny said.

Jac jumped at hearing her name, "Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Johnny asked.

"Sore," Jac admitted, "But I'm fine."

"Two types of operations in one day," Johnny smiled, "Record."

Jac smiled, "Where's the dressing? I need to change it."

"I'll do it," Johnny said, "This might sting a bit."

"I can handle it," Jac said and Johnny cleaned the recent wound and then placed a clean dressing on it, "Thanks."

"No worries Jac I need to talk to you," Johnny said carefully.

"About?" Jac asked.

"Us… like I said earlier since we've been back you've turned cold again… I don't want you to close yourself off again," Johnny said.

"I'm not I just don't need to tell you everything," Jac said, "Like I didn't need to tell you about the cysts, I was going to get them sorted."

"When?" Johnny asked.

"I was going to book another appointment… but I got distracted," Jac said and Johnny looked confused, "I got distracted by her."

"Ohhh," Johnny said, "Well have you spoken to her yet?"

"No," Jac said, "And I won't."

"It isn't her fault she's nice just speak to her," Johnny said.

"No," Jac said stubbornly, "No."

Johnny stood up, "Jac she didn't ask to be born."

"I know that I just don't want my past being brought back up… if I to know her it'll bring up everything I tried to forget," Jac said and Johnny sat back down.

"How do you know though?" Johnny asked and he laid down next to her by the wall side, she rested her head on his.

"I can't," Jac said, "I don't want to know her," she turned to face Johnny.

"Look I won't pressure you but I think before she leaves… just say hi," Johnny took her wrist and drew circles on it, "Okay it's just something you need to do."

"I can't," Jac said with tears in her eyes and Johnny pulled her in for a hug, they both fell asleep.

Maroon 5- She Will Be Loved

Juliet turned around and saw Jac and Johnny she got up and placed a blanket over Johnny before going back to bed, "Okay Juliet I need you to read through these and sign them." Elliot said.

"Okay," Juliet grabbed them and read through, "Mr Hope… I will be okay wont I?"

Elliot smiled and took the paperwork, "Let's get you ready for theatre."

She took one last look at her sister before following Elliot, after ten minutes she was getting ready to be put to sleep, "Count to ten."

After one hour in theatre she was wheeled back to where she was before, "Okay the operation went well she should be awake soon, keep an eye on her."

Elliot walked out and Juliet was awake within half an hour, "Jay it's ok," Hannah said, "It's fine."

Johnny woke up to hear Juliet in some sort of distress, "Nurse please she's panicking."

He got off the bed and walked over to her, "Juliet it's fine… you've just had an operation okay calm down."

Juliet slowed down he her breathing and she was fine, "Thank you."

"It's okay do you want some water?" Johnny asked, and Juliet nodded, "Here you go."

He then checked his pager and luckily no one had beeped him, "I best be off, if Jac wakes up tell her I've gone to work."

Juliet nodded and she closed her eyes, "I feel so tired."

"Go back to sleep," Hannah suggested, "I'm here."

Juliet closed her eyes and went back to sleep to wake up two hours later to hear a nurse checking on her, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you," the nurse said.

"It's fine," Juliet said and she saw Jac was awake, "Jac, Johnny said to tell you he's gone back to work."

"Okay," Jac said and she turned around.

Juliet sighed she really wanted to talk to her, "Jac," Juliet whispered.

"What?" Jac snapped.

"How are you?" Juliet asked.

"Fine," Jac replied, "And it's Ms Naylor to you."

"Sorry… I was just wondering how you were."

"Well I'm fine," Jac said icy and then laid on her back, "I can't get comfy."

"Does it hurt?" Juliet asked.

"No look what do you want?" Jac asked.

"To talk to you… I don't know you… and I feel you blame me for what mum did to you," Juliet admitted and Jac felt a weird feeling, "I didn't know about you and then when you didn't want to meet me I felt like you blamed me."

"Why would I blame you?" Jac asked accidental.

"You've been so cold towards me it just feels like you do," Juliet replied, "Do you?"

"No," Jac replied, "Look I don't blame you… I just don't want anything dragged up again, that's all."

Juliet started to cry, "If you were me what would have you done today?"

Jac thought, "I trust Elliot I would have done it."

"Okay," Juliet said.

"Look stop blubbering," she got out of bed, "You'll mess up the bedding."

She gave her some tissues, "Thanks," Juliet replied.

"Look you were right to trust Elliot, I trust him and I think you made the right decision. So stop crying," Jac said.

"I'm glad you would trust him," Juliet said, "I really want to know you."

Jac placed her hand on the bed bar, "Look it's nothing to do with you it's just I'm trying to build my life and I don't like the past."

"So I'm the past?" Juliet asked.

"No you're part of a person of my past… I just can't have that so when you go that's it for us," Jac explained, "Okay."

Juliet nodded, "Well thanks for talking to me."

"It's fine," Jac got back into bed, "If Johnny comes in tell him not to disturb me."

"Yeah sure," Juliet said.

Then Juliet closed her eyes and hoped to be able to go home the next day.


	3. Episode Two: Goodbye Party Part One

Juliet's leaving party is on a high but until an unexpected and unwelcome visitor turns up.

Juliet stayed in Holby City for a week to get her head straight, she was staying in a hotel with Hannah, "Do you think it was the right idea to invite the doctors to the pub?" Juliet asked as she applied her makeup.

Hannah was packing away clothes, "Yeah."

Juliet straightened her red hair and applied lip stick, "Do you think my hair is pretty?"

"Are you kidding?" Hannah asked, "I've always been jealous of your hair."

Juliet laughed, "Really?"

"Yeah I've always wanted red hair," Hannah replied, "Look at mine it's so…"

"Celtic?" Juliet replied and applied mascara, "You're really pretty."

Hannah smiled her hair was long and black and her eyes were light blue, the black made them stand out, she had a slim build and was short.

"Unlike me I'm so ugly," Juliet said as she stared in the mirror, "I used to get called names for being red headed."

Hannah hugged her friend, "You're beautiful… look you've got long red hair that I would die for, green-blue eyes, a figure to die for and a heart."

"I wish," Juliet said and she put on her dress, "Do you think black suits me?"

"Yeah," Hannah replied, "Juliet you're really pretty, you've got dimples and everyone falls for dimples."

Juliet sighed, "In India I was the odd one out I used to get bullied there too, and then when I came back to the UK I wasn't the odd one out but I was the ginger kid."

"Who happens to be my best friend and sister," Hannah said, "Look me and my parents we took you in for a reason."

"Do you remember the song Soul Sister?" Juliet asked.

"_Hey Soul Sister ain't that Mr Mister on the radio, stereo," Hannah sang._

"_The way you move ain't fair you know, hey soul sister I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight," Juliet sang._

"What about, _"Heart beats fast, colours and promises, how to be brave, how can I love, when I'm afraid to fall," Hannah sang._

"_I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you thousand more," Juliet sang the chorus. _

"_I knew you were trouble when you walked in," Hannah sang._

"_Shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been, until you put me down," Juliet finished._

"_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in," Hannah sang._

"_So shame on me now, flew me to places I've never been, now I'm lying on the cold hard ground, oh, oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble," Juliet sang._

"Okay I think we need to go," Juliet said.

In the pub Mo, Johnny, surprisingly Jac, Elliot, Ric, Chantelle, Henrik, Serena, Sacha and Michael were already there, "She's late," Michael said.

"Sorry," Juliet ran in, "We got distracted."

"Least you're here," Johnny said, "Here something from me."

"Aww thanks," Juliet said, Johnny had given her a locket, "Oh god I can't accept this."

"Of course you can," Johnny said, "You can put your precious people in there."

"Thank you," Juliet hugged him, Jac stood up and cleared her throat.

"I got you something to urmm have a safe trip home," Jac said and Juliet smiled.

"Thanks," Juliet said and she unwrapped paper, Jac had given her, her old medical school book, "Thank you."

"It's got notes in there that might be helpful," Jac said and Juliet opened the book.

"What the?" Hannah asked.

"Can I give you a hug?" Juliet asked and Johnny pushed Jac forward, "Thank you."

"It's fine no need to make a fuss," Jac said.

"Thank you being here it's just a goodbye drink," Juliet said and everyone laughed.

"So who's buying first round?" Hannah asked, "Well you weren't going to ask."

"I'll get this one," Mo said, "What's everyone having?"

After the drinks were brought they started chatting, "So Juliet are you going to be okay?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah why?" Juliet asked.

"Just checking… where you staying for the holidays?" Johnny asked.

"With Hannah," Juliet replied, "I was going to stay with Sam but he's gone back home."

"Aww you missing your Sammy?" Hannah said and Juliet smacked her hand, "Ouch.."

"No it's just I had made arrangements," Juliet went red whilst saying so, "Okay I miss him."

Hannah laughed, "He's gone for like two weeks?"

"Still he's 3000 miles away," Juliet made a sad face.

"Sorry," Hannah said as everyone has stopped talking, as her phone went off, "Where are you?"

"Chill nearly there," Sam said he is skinny, tall and has a Californian accent, "Okay I'm here."

Sam paid the taxi man and walked through the pub, "So is this a private party, or can anyone join in?" Sam said and Juliet turned around.

"Sam," Juliet ran over and practically leaped into his arms, "I thought you back home?"

"Pfft seen enough sand to last me a lifetime, besides Hannah told me what happened… are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine Mr Hope over there repaired me," Juliet said and Elliot smiled.

"Thank you," Sam said, "So weather's been good then?"

"Yeah tanning weather," Hannah said, "Doesn't compare to California though I guess."

Michael looked at Jac and Johnny they were cosier than before, "So Juliet how come you got transferred here?"

"I didn't get transferred I got brought here, my kidney's aren't failing by the way," Juliet said and Sam laughed, "It's not funny."

"Well we told you," Sam said, "Hannah how's your singing going? Oh I haven't properly introduced myself."

"American and polite… watch out Spence," Johnny said.

"I'm a close friend of Juliet my name is Sam and I'm at the same University as Juliet," Sam said, "So who are all of you?"

"Well over here is: Henrik Hanssen and Serena Campbell, on the table here is my best friend Mo Effenga and I think girlfriend Jac and then you've got Elliot Hope, Chantelle Lane and Michael Spence," Johnny explained, "Oh and I'm Johnny."

"Hi," Sam said, "Kind of girlfriend?" He asked him quietly, "Want some help?"

Juliet spat out her drink, "Sam."

"What?" He asked.

"Oh yeah good question are you two now an item or are you still getting there?" Michael asked.

"Urmm Jac?" Johnny asked.

"Well it's up to you," Jac replied, "Whether you want someone like me." Jac sipped her wine.

Mo laughed, "Jac are you blind?"

"No I can see perfect thank you," Jac replied, "Johnny what are?" Johnny pulled her off the seat and into the spotlight, "Johnny?" Jac went red and everyone was starring.

"Okay then let's make it easier, Jac Naylor will you be my girlfriend?" Johnny asked and everyone including Serena and Hassen went 'aww'.

Jac smiled and Johnny looked hopeful, "Yes."

Johnny pulled her into a hug, "I've got one thing to say though Maconie."

Michael stood up and everyone looked confused and worried, "Hurt her you'll have me to deal with."

Johnny nodded and then put on the jukebox, "Hey Mr Blue Sky please tell us why you've had to hide away for so long."

"So long," Hannah sang and went red, "Sorry."

"Good singing," Johnny said.

"Thanks… ohh Juliet that reminds me," Hannah said, "You asked me what was that song I sang at the end of year show? I was going to tell you but I forgot. So we're going to sing it on karaoke," Hannah said and Juliet went red.

"No, no, no and no!" Juliet said.

"Yeah go on," Sam said, "I'll cheer for you."

"Up, up, up," Everyone said and Hannah pulled Juliet on stage, "Woo hoo."

"Okay Hannah's going to be doing most of the singing, because she has the accent for it," Juliet said.

"Ohhh a Scottish song," Mo said, "What's it called."

"I'll give you the hard parts," Hannah said.

"No!" Juliet said, "You're doing the hard parts, I'll sing the chorus."

"Right it's a bit of a slow song but we'll pick it up later, so Sam cue music," Hannah said.

When the music started Johnny recognized it immediately,

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear"_

_Hannah listened to the music, _

"_Can ye no hush yer weepin'  
A' the wee bairns are sleepin'  
Birdies are nestling, an' nestling' the gither  
But my bonnie bairn is waken yet"_

"Aww remind you of something?" Mo asked Johnny and Jac.

"Oh shh," Johnny said.

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here with dreams to sell oh  
Hush my wee whatever that line is an' sleep without fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear_

_Hannah laughed at Juliet and then sang her part, _

"_Hear the curlew cryin' o  
An' the echoes dyin' o  
Even the birdies are cuddled up sleepin  
But my bonnie bairn is weepin' greetin'"_

"Aww this is lovely," Chantelle said.

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear"_

_Juliet smiled and then sang her part,_

"_Soon the lavrock sings his song  
Welcoming the coming dawn  
Lambies and something  
With the urmm in the heather_

Then both girls sang together:

"_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell,  
Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o  
Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear  
Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear."_

Everyone clapped and cheered, "Oh god that was embarrassing."

"You done fine," Hannah said, "Come on give her an around of applause."

"What's that called?" Chantelle asked.

"Dream Angus," Hannah replied, "My mum used to sing it to me."

"Whilst I had sex and drug songs," Juliet said quietly.

"Sex and what?" Hannah asked and it went through the mic, "Opps."

"Nothing come on," Juliet said and she pulled Hannah off stage.

"Jay I'm sorry," Hannah said and Juliet glared, "Oh don't give me that."

She stood up and walked off, "Great one Hannah," Sam said.

Hannah downed her drink, "I didn't mean too, geez stop going on at me."

"Who's up next for karaoke?" Mo asked, "Johnny?"

"Jac you too?" Johnny asked.

"If you think you're getting me singing you're wrong!" Jac said and then stood up, "I need the loo."

Johnny stood up, "Okay she's gone… help me get her up there."

"Good luck," Michael said, "Oh come on you know she's as stubborn as mule."

Juliet was washing her hands when Jac walked in, "Hey," Juliet said.

"So leaving party how is it so far?" Jac asked.

"Was going fine," Juliet said, "Until Hannah."

"Yeah what was that?" Jac asked.

"Mum used to put songs about sex and drugs on to "help" me get to sleep," Juliet replied, "I thought you weren't talking to me? I thought I was part of that bitch..."

Jac just stayed quiet then spoke, "It's your last day and well I'm the adult."

"Ms Naylor I really want to get to know you... I was so mad at mum that day she..."

"Look Juliet I said no and I mean no, I'm sorry." And then walked into the toilet stall.

Juliet applied her mascara again when she heard a groaning noise, "Are you okay?" Juliet asked.

Jac was sat on the toilet lid trying to avoid the pain from her Endometriosis.

"Ms Naylor?" Juliet asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…. fine…" Jac replied whilst she was curled up.

Juliet knew something wasn't right and she went into the second toilet stall, and stood on the toilet lid and looked over, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jac said, Juliet didn't believe a word and climbed over, "For gods sake."

"You're in pain… which means you're not fine… do I need to get anyone?" Juliet asked and Jac shock her head.

"It will go in a minute," Jac said.

"Are you sure?" Juliet asked.

"Yes," Jac replied and the pain eased and she stood up, "Unlock the door."

Juliet did as she was told, even though she hardly knew this woman she could tell if you disobeyed or annoyed her she would get angry.

"I'll see you out there," Juliet said, "Sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeah fine," Jac said and then when the door was shut the pain came back again, causing her to lean onto the ledge and crouch down.

Johnny noticed Jac not coming back out but only Juliet, "Juliet where's Jac?"

"She's still in the bathroom, urmm I found her in the toilet stall in pain I did ask if there's anything I could do," Juliet said, "Is she okay?"

Johnny saw Serena walk by and called her, "Serena when you go into the bathroom, see if Jac's okay."

"Okay," Serena said and as she walked in she found Jac crouched down squeezing the ledge, "Jac?" Serena knelt down.

"I'm fine," Jac said angrily.

"Course you are come on," Serena gave her a lift up, "What is it?"

"Just abdominal pains," Jac replied, "I'll be fine in a second."

Serena wasn't convinced and she told her to let her check her over, "Come on we're both women here."

"It doesn't need checking over," Jac said, "It's not external."

Serena stood up and sighed, "Well if you won't tell I can't help."

Jac felt patronized but also knew Serena was very right, "I've just got period pains," Jac lied and she leant her head on the wall.

"I've got paracetamol here," Serena said.

"Won't kick it," Jac replied, "I can't take them with alcohol."

"Then have a soft drink," Serena suggested, "Oh you don't want to be left out."

Jac then stood up straight, "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah," Jac replied and she walked back into the pub without Serena and sat down, "Hey."

"You were in there quite a long time," Johnny said.

"Women issues," Jac lied she knew Johnny knew about her condition.

"Ahh," Johnny said and Mo laughed, "Jukebox?" Johnny asked everyone.

"Something decent," Everyone said.

Johnny walked over and found a song he liked and knew everyone would probably hate, apart from Hannah, "Enjoy."

_Let Italy boast of her gay gilded waters_

"NOOOO!" Everyone cried, "Oh god that was stuck in my head for days," Michael said.

_Her vines and her bowers and her soft sunny skies  
Her sons drinking love from the eyes of her daughters  
_

"Oh well I can enjoy it then, you said put on something decent," Johnny argued, "To me this is decent."

"Arghhh," Michael grumbled, "_  
_

_Where freedom expires amid softness and sighs  
Scotland's blue mountains wild where hoary cliffs are piled  
_

"_Towering in grandeur are dearer tae me  
Land of the misty cloud land of the tempest loud" Hannah sang out loud.  
_

"_Land of the brave and proud land of the free  
Enthroned on the peak of her own highland mountains" Johnny joined in and they both got on stage.  
_

"_Te spirit of Scotia reigns fearless and free  
Her green tartan waving o'er blue rock and fountain" Hannah sang.  
_

"_And proudly she sings looking over the sea  
Here among my mountains wild I have serenely smiled" Johnny sang and everyone laughed, though Hanssen and Serena made small smiles.  
_

"_When armies and empires against me were hurled  
Firm as my native rock I have withstood the shock" Hannah sang and she flicked her hair  
_

"_Of England, of Denmark, or Rome and the world  
But see how proudly her war steeds are prancing" Both sang together.  
_

"_Deep groves of steel trodden down in their path  
The eyes of my sons like their bright swords are glancing" Johnny sang.  
_

"_Triumphantly riding through ruin and death  
Bold hearts and nodding plumes wave o'er their bloody tombs" Hannah sang and Juliet half smiled half laughed and Jac was doing the same.  
_

"_Deepeyed in gore is the green tartan's wave  
Shivering are the ranks of steel dire is the horseman's wheel" Johnny sang.  
_

"_Victorious in battlefield Scotland the brave  
Bold hearts and nodding plumes wave o'er their bloody tombs  
_

_Deepeyed in gore is the green tartan's wave  
Shivering are the ranks of steel dire is the horseman's wheel  
_

_Victorious in battlefield Scotland the brave  
Victorious in battlefield Scotland the brave" Hannah and Johnny finished with a bow and then hopped off._

"I must say Maconie you have a good voice," Michael said, "Hang on Jac you haven't been up there yet."

"Up, up, up, up," everyone started saying and clapping their hands and Jac rolled her eyes she was hoping to avoid this, "Uppppppp."

"Alright," Jac stood up and everyone became quiet, "Okay someone give me a song."

"Christina Perri," Juliet shouted, "Sing A Thousand Years."

"I don't know that something more older?" Jac asked.

Everyone agreed she should sing Christina Perri and she gave in, "Okay this is going to sound horrible."

Johnny got comfortable and Michael sat forward, "You'll be fine," Johnny said.

_Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer_

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you

_For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more_

Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you

Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

One step closer  
One step closer

I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more

"Where did that come from?" Johnny asked, "That was brilliant."

Jac went red, "Give her an applause," Michael stood up and everyone clapped.

"Urmm thanks," Jac said and she hopped off the stage, "That was so embarrassing."

"I thought you were great," Johnny said and they cuddled, "Okay who's next… okay we've had Juliet, Hannah, Me, Jac hmmm… I've just had an idea!" Johnny picked everyone was now a bit tipsy even Hanssen and Serena were a bit drunk.

"Oh god," Jac said, "Tell me then."

He whispered in her ear and she laughed, "Okay."

She cleared her throat, "We want: Michael, Ric, Henrik and Elliot."

"What?" Ric said.

"Excuse me?" Michael said.

"Oh and also Sam," Jac said, "That makes five."

"No," Hanssen said.

"I don't do singing," Elliot said and he went red.

"I'm up for it… depends on what we're singing," Sam said and Johnny and Jac burst into giggles.

"Oh you'll going to like it," Jac said through laughter and she fell off the seat.

"Is someone a bit drunk?" Mo asked and helped her get back up.

"No," Jac said and she sat back up and hid her blushing face, "Up you get."

"No," all the men said even Sam this time.

"If I can get up there… then all of you can!" Jac ordered and she put on her angry face, "Up."

"Ms Naylor may I remind you I am your boss," Hanssen said and Jac dropped her authority, but then put on puppy dog eyes everyone could tell she was drunk, Hanssen had softened to Jac after her visit to Sweden and he gave in, "Fine I'll do it."

"Yay," Jac said and she was bright in the cheeks from being drunk, "Oh Sacha needs to do it too." She said sounding childish.

Sacha eyed the others and they followed Hanssen, Sam stood up and Jac assembled them. Sam and Sacha together, Michael and Ric, Elliot and Hanssen, "Okay are you ready?" Jac asked and Johnny had told Mo, causing Mo to nearly spit her drink out.

"They're going to hate you," Mo said.

"Okay here's your microphones," Jac said, "Now this band is quite popular and I want each of you to sing a verse," Jac was controlling at times but she seemed more when drunk, "So Johnny cue the music."

After about three guitar strums Sam, Michael and Sacha looked horrified, "Oh for the love of god," Sam said.

Sam_: __Hey girl, I'm waitin' on ya, I'm waitin' on ya__  
__Come on and let me sneak you out__  
__And have a celebration, a celebration__  
__The music up, the window's down_

Juliet and Hannah were in stitches, Serena had got her phone out to film it and sat next to Jac, "Are you on a mission to get yourself fired?" Serena asked.

"No," Jac said.

_Sacha: __Yeah, we'll be doing what we do__  
__Just pretending that we're cool__  
__And we know it too__  
__Yeah, we'll keep doing what we do__  
__Just pretending that we're cool__  
__So tonight_

Jac was finding it harder to control her laughter and she fell onto Johnny, "Oh hello," Johnny said.

"This is great," Jac said.

All: _Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun__  
__I know we only met but let's pretend it's love__  
__And never, never, never stop for anyone__  
__Tonight let's get some__  
__And live while we're young__  
__Oh oh oh oh__  
__Oh oh oh oh__  
__And live while we're young__  
__Woahhh oh oh oh__  
__Tonight let's get some__  
_

Henrik: And Live While We're Young

Serena was laughing so hard her phone fell on the floor Jac went to help her pick it up but ended up falling down again, "I think you've had enough," Serena said but she couldn't talk herself, "Then again I've had a few."

"More than a few," Jac said whilst laughing on the floor.

Ric_: __Hey girl, it's now or never, it's now or never__  
__Don't over-think, just let it go__  
__And if we get together, yeah, get together__  
__Don't let the pictures leave your phone, ohhhh_

Juliet was laughing with Hannah she had a lot to drink too and was beginning to feel out of control, "Oh this is great," Juliet said and she laid down on Hannah's lap.

"Your sister's has changed," Hannah said, and Juliet saw Jac still on the floor laughing and Johnny trying to help her up.

Elliot: _Yeah, we'll be doing what we do__  
__Just pretending that we're cool__  
__So tonight_

_All: __Let's go crazy, crazy, crazy till we see the sun__  
__I know we only met but let's pretend it's love__  
__And never, never, never stop for anyone__  
__Tonight let's get some__  
__And live while we're young__  
__Woahhh oh oh oh__  
__Woahhhh oh oh oh__  
__And live while we're young__  
__Woahhh oh oh oh__  
__Tonight let's get some_

_Sacha: And live while we're young _

The song finished and everyone clapped expect Jac who was on the floor still, "Naylor that was embarrassing," Michael said and he nudged her back, "Right let's get you up."

"I'm fine," Jac said.

"No you're drunk," Johnny said, "How much have you had?"

"Three glasses one to many," Jac said, "And also I mixed my painkiller with the alcohol."

Johnny and Michael eyed each other, "You'll feel it tomorrow, don't blame me if you're chucking up in theatre."

"Moaning Minnie," Jac said childishly and Johnny ordered some water, "I'm fine."

"Okay lets have an around of applause for the best boy band ever," Johnny clapped his hands but Serena was busy fixing her phone and laughing, "Okay since this is Juliet's leaving party.. she should go next."

"Okay I think we should all have a go of singing, Down Under... it's a long story I'll split you up into groups," Juliet put Mo, Jac, Michael and Johnny together, Elliot, Hanssen, Serena and Ric together and then Sacha was with Chantelle and herself with Hannah and Sam.

"I love this song," Hannah said.

"Okay do as best as you can," Juliet said and she put on the karaoke version, "Right first off is Mo, Ms Naylor, Michael and Johnny."

_"Traveling in a fried-out combie_  
_On a hippie trail, head full of zombie_  
_I met a strange lady, she made me nervous_  
_She took me in and gave me breakfast_  
_And she said," _

"Okay everybody," Juliet ordered.

_"Do you come from a land down under?_  
_Where women glow and men plunder?_  
_Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?_  
_You better run, you better take cover."_

"Wow all of you are great," Juliet said, "Next group."

_Buying bread from a man in Brussels  
He was six-foot-four and full of muscles  
I said, "Do you speak-a my language?"  
He just smiled and gave me a vegemite sandwich  
And he said,_

"Everybody"

_"I come from a land down under  
Where beer does flow and men chunder  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover."_

"Okay sorry but I need all of you to sing and point and these two, on my cue," Juliet said.

_Lyin' in a den in Bombay  
With a slack jaw, and not much to say  
I said to the man, "Are you trying to tempt me  
Because he comes from the land of plenty?" Juliet mixed up the words and pointed to Sam and everyone pointed at Michael and laughed.  
And he said_

"Everyone," Juliet ordered.

_"Do you come from a land down under? _

_Where women glow and men plunder?  
Can't you hear, can't you hear the thunder?  
You better run, you better take cover."  
Yeah! _

"Okay and the rest is repeated, that was so great!" Juliet said and she laughed, "So who's next?"

Sam's phone then went off, "Hello? Hey Natalie Happy Birthday."

Sam put his phone on loud speaker, "Thank you, are you in England now?"

"Yes," Sam replied.

"Are Hannah and Juliet there?" Natalie asked, "Hey Natalie," Juliet said.

"Hey Nat," Hannah said.

"Happy Birthday how old are you?" Juliet asked.

"Ten," Natalie answered.

"Happy Birthday sweetie... hey tell your brother to allow us to wind him up okay?" Hannah said.

"Sam you gotta let Hannah and Juliet wind you up... Mommy wants a word, bye," Natalie said and she passed the phone over.

"Hey my UK babies how are you?" Sam's mum asked.

"Fine thank you Mummy USA," Juliet said.

"Hey Mummy USA," Hannah said, "How are you?"

"Fine thanks sweetie... Sam told me about you Juliet are you okay?" Sam's mum asked her voice getting louder because One Direction was blurting out.

"I'm fine thank you... I had a brilliant doctor," Juliet said and Elliot smiled in a thankful way, "How's the weather?"

"Sunny... but a bit cooler it's 104.00ºF here," Sams' mum replied.

"That's not cool that's like 40 degrees here," Juliet laughed.

"Well we get heatwaves here remember... anyway Sam remember study hard Mommy wants her little boy to do well," Sam's mum said, "I gotta go now cake time see you bye."

Sam put his phone away, "Sorry about that." then his phone went off again, "Hello?"

"Forgot to ask Juliet are you still planning to come over on your 21st?"

"Urmm yeah I think so," Juliet said.

"Well if you want you and Hannah want you can fly over a few days before, then Sam can drive you lot to Vegas," Sam's mum said.

"Sounds great," Juliet and Hannah said happily, "Thank you."

"No worries sweetie," Sam's mum said, "So was your doctor cute?"

"Moom," Sam said, "Stop it."

"Hey are you forgetting who I am? Michael Spence Consulatant if I tell you to stop ringing me you do it! God damn it," Michael came through shouting.

"Oh my god is that Michael Spence as in the the Michael Spence?" Sam's mum asked.

"Is that Elise?" Michael asked.

"Yeah... hey what's up?" Elise asked.

"Oh just some idiot keeps ringing me," Michael said and Sam handed him the phone.

"Block their numbers on your cell?" Sam's mum asked.

"I'm registered online and stuff they can find it," Michael said, "Anyway I'll pass you back to your son, great speaking to you."

"Bye, so Sam study hard and I love you my tooshie-face," And Sam went red and everyone laughed.

"Mom you don't call me that," Sam said, "Love you too bye."

Juliet burst out laughing the moment he cut off, "Tooshie-face?"

"Don't," Sam said.

"Aww does your mommy call you a funny name?" Juliet asked mockingly in an American accent.

"We don't all sound like that," Sam said.

"Well we don't all sound posh your know..." Juliet said.

"You do," Sam said and Juliet gave him the exact same face Jac gave Michael that time he said, "Do I need to put childlock on?", "I love that face."

Michael laughed and Juliet glared more, "Seriously you think this funny?"

"It's funny because I know you too well," Sam said, "Did you know right... we were in the States and she got hurt so I said let me help you... her being her said, "Oh no I'm fine." Anyway it got a bit infected the next day and I said if she wants to go shopping she needs to let me take a look. So I come back to find she's to catch a ride with a total stranger," Sam laughed and Michael laughed too.

"Sounds familiar," Michael said, "Different situation."

"He called me an ass," Juliet said.

"No his exact words were, "You're such an ass," " Hannah said.

_This is getting creepy Michael thought,_

"Well the moral is for her don't be so stubborn and let people help," Sam said and Juliet glared further, "Oh come on. Aww you're cute when your angry."

"Oh yeah well I'm about to get adorable," Juliet said and she got her drink and poured it on his head, "I think my exact words are, you're such an ass."

Sam laughed and Hannah did too, "Seriously Burrows I cannot take you seriously."

"We never finished our debate where did it get to? Oh yeah I'm gonna finish this. Free health care!" Juliet said, "Eat that."

"Oh not again," Hannah said.

"I can't say anything else," Sam said.

"What's this debate?" Ric asked Hannah.

"It started when we drove him to the airport, they started debating/arguing about what England and USA has got," Hannah explained, "Oh come on Sam you're not finished."

"Well we've said Big Ben, Statue Of Liberty, Fish and Fries-"

"Chips!" Juliet said, "Get it right."

"You get it right," Sam said.

"Okay... I think more karaoke?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah lets sing: The American That is An Ass!" Juliet said.

"Or how about the British who is a total ass," Sam said.

"Ass."

"Hole," Sam replied.

"I know lets make Sam feel welcome lets sing..." Johnny thought.

"US National Anthem?" Elliot asked, "Or we can teach him ours."

"I vote we sing US," Michael said.

"Same," Sam said.

"None of us know the words," Mo said.

"I know the start something about see and dawn early light," Jac said drunkingly.

"Well I'm sure we can find words," Johnny plugged his iPod into the computer and got up Safari, "Okay US National Anthem... oh look there's Beyonce."

"Johnny," Mo said.

"Okay sorry..." Johnny clicked on a link, "Let's hope Scotland forgives me."

"The Queen better forgive us," Jac said, "Okay.. take it away Spence. An "

_O say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight  
O're the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there  
O say, does that star spangled banner yet wave  
O're the land of the free and the home of the brave?_

_"Take it away Sam," Juliet said, "And all of us join in."_

O say can you see by the dawn's early light  
What so proudly we hail'd at the twilight's last gleaming?  
Whose broad stripes and bright stars, thro' the perilous fight  
O're the ramparts we watched, were so gallantly streaming?  
And the rocket's red glare, the bombs bursting in air  
Gave proof thro' the night that our flag was still there  
O say, does that star spangled banner yet wave  
O're the land of the free and the home of the brave?

"Woohoo," Chantelle said.

"Right I think shall be departing I have an early start tomorrow, following Ric?" Elliot asked.

"Yes good night everybody," Ric said.

"I think I need to get back too," Sacha said, "Chantelle?"

"Oh yeah I best go too, goodbye everyone."

"Bye Chantelle, aww she's such a sweetheart," Mo said.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Juliet said, "Ahhhhh."

"What?" Jac asked.

"Swed- Swed."

"Breathe," Sam said, "Oh I see."

"Ahhhhh," Juliet said, "My Sebastian he's replied to my letter! AHHHHHH!"

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"SWEDISH HOUSE MAFIA!" Juliet replied, "AHHHHH HE'S PERSONALIZED MY PHOTO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Okay time to call the men in white coats," Sam said, "Juliet breathe."

Juliet was staring at the photo Hannah's parents had sent her, "He... he..."

"Dear Juliet, thank you for your lovely letter, it's so nice to hear from my fans I'm glad you like Don't You Worry Child and here's the photo you asked to be signed."

"There's more look, Inte du behöver oroa dig, behöver inte du oroa dig barn, Seattle har en plan för dig." Hannah said, "What the heck?"

"Anyone speak Swedish?" Juliet asked.

"Mr Hanssen does," Jac said.

"Can you take a look?" Juliet asked, Mr Hanssen nodded.

"It says: Don't You Worry, Don't Worry Child, Seattle's got a plan for you," Hanssen said.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Juliet shouted, "The love of my life!"

"Right okay," Sam said, "Seriously chill out now."

"Okay time to drink water," Hannah said.

"She's drunk on love," Sam said, "Look their just DJs."

"Just DJs? Sebastian is the best looking one out of all of them! His voice his DJing," Juliet was now red in the face.

"Who is Swedish House Mafia?" Jac asked.

Johnny typed on his iPod, "Here they are." Jac looked at them and since working with a Swedish man herself she couldn't bring herself to admit that Sebastian was good looking, as she feared it would cause the others to think she liked all Swedish guys.

Juliet was about to comment when she heard her name, "Hello Jay Jay."

Everyone turned to see Juliet's and Jac's mother standing in the door way, "No!" Juliet ran and Jac starred for about a second before knocking every glass off the table and stormed out. Michael was glaring and Johnny went after Jac, and everyone was staring.


	4. Episode Two: Goodbye Party Part Two

Outside Juliet was crying and Jac soon joined her outside avoiding her, "Did you call her?" Juliet asked angrily.

"What me? You honestly think I would call that…." Jac replied nastily.

"I thought you might have had too," Juliet said and Jac avoided her and walked towards the road, "Where you going?" Juliet asked.

"I'm going for a walk," Jac replied.

"Jac wait!" Johnny shouted and he ran down the steps, "Jac!"

Jac kept on walking and Johnny followed, "Just go away Johnny."

"Not until I know… you're alright," Johnny said out of breath.

"Oh yeah I'm great… you know it's such a pleasure seeing her again I just had to go outside for some air," Jac said sarcastically, "So yeah I'm fine."

"Jac come back inside," Johnny said, "Look for one it's not just you… she's in shock too."

Jac looked over to Juliet she was sat on one of the tables outside, knees folded to her chest and her hair falling down her back. Jac was torn between putting herself first or trying to her "half" sister.

"Jac she needs you," Johnny said, "You've got us she needs you."

"She's got her friends," Jac said.

"They're not her family," Johnny said, "You are, please."

Jac walked back taking Johnny's arm, "She said she'd come back… and she did… then she left… now she's back and what do I do? Run."

"Hey don't blame yourself," Johnny said and Michael came downstairs, "We won't force you to see her."

"Good job too you keep her away from the pair of them," Michael said and Johnny sighed, "Do you hear me?"

"Come on," Johnny said and he put his arm around Juliet, "Hey you're Jac Naylor's sister you're strong."

Sam and Hannah come out, "She won't go… we've tried to tell her but she's just… well stood there," Hannah said.

"Juliet," Sam said, "Come here."

"Jac?" Johnny said.

"I remember when I was in care I used to sit and wait for her… I would be scared to go to school or even just go out, because I thought she'd come back and then when I turned sixteen I wished she was dead… my wish nearly came true until I gave her my kidney," Jac said and Johnny sat next to her, "I wished every year for her to come back," Johnny placed his arm around her, "And she never did."

"Hey Naylor you alright?" Michael asked, "Think I already know the answer."

"I bet she's got another Kidney failing… and is hoping that she'll forgive her," Jac said and she sat up, "I can't let that happen."

"Or maybe she's hoping for a second chance and a third chance from you?" Johnny asked.

"If she wants to play happy families with her then fine… but she can leave me out," Jac said, "Why has she come back anyway." Johnny got up and walked over to Juliet.

"I used to sit waiting all the time… hoping for a knock on the door or a card or something, never happened ever… I used to say I lived with my granddad to friends, made it easier then one day they saw me leaving with my care home and I was taunted for being Juliet no one loves her and then when I was fifteen Hannah's family... we're looking to foster, I never expected them to take me, but they did and they adopted me… I got lucky," Juliet said, "Then when I was seventeen she returned from India wanting a second chance telling me she always woke up feeling the guilt… then I walked back from seeing my old Bath friends… then Ms Naylor was there she looked upset more than upset… so I questioned mum telling me that's my sister and that she's the one who gave her the Kidney. I went to the hospital she was in and she said to the American she didn't want to know me," Juliet began to cry, "Then bam she returns."

"How old were you when your mum…." Johnny asked.

"Twelve… she wanted to send me to Granddad's but he couldn't take me so she left me in care," Juliet replied.

Jac walked over, "We can make her go," Jac said.

"How?" Juliet asked.

"If she hears it from you that you don't want to see her again, she already knows my answer. Then she should go come on," Jac held out her hand much to everyone's surprise, "Come on."

Juliet took it and they walked back inside, Hannah and Sam were both back inside arguing with her, "You're not hurting her," Sam shouted.

"Who are you?" Paula asked.

"Someone who has been there," Sam replied, "Just go."

Paula stood up straight, "I need to hear from Jay first."

Juliet walked forward and let go of Jac's hand, "Then hear this… I want nothing to do with you at all, you stopped being a parent when you left… then when you came back I thought okay maybe this could work but no you go back leaving me and come back expecting me to welcome you back?" Juliet shouted.

"Juliet-" Paula said.

"NO you listen to me! Why did you come back to leave again and why are you back now? What's the matter? Kidney failing again… you thought I know I got to the eldest maybe try the youngest… read my lips I. do. Not. Want. You!" Juliet shouted and Sam placed his hands on her shoulders, "So just go."

"Jay, Jay," Paula said.

"Don't Jay Jay me… just go and never come back… never," Juliet gave her mum one last look of disgust and walked away.

"Well you heard her, couldn't of said it better myself," Jac said, "So why don't you just go… and never come back and like I said last time if the pain of leaving me hurts you so much I want you to live a long time, so go back to India and if you ever come back here again and you're sick I'll make sure none of us treats you and I hope you rot in hell," Jac said.

"So this is the thanks I get for looking after you? All those years?" Paula asked, Jac turned on her heel and stormed towards.

"Looked after? You call ignoring me and leaving me to fend for myself from a young age looking after me?" Jac asked.

"You had a home," Paula argued.

"Oh yeah because you really made it homely, the school questioned you once about my care and you said oh no she's fine… she's just going through a phase of not wanting to eat…" Jac argued.

"There you go I, I, I what about me? What about me? You were so needy and clingy like you'd never know… I couldn't cope a child being so needy," Paula said.

"Oh is this the times where I was trying to tell you something? I was trying to get your attention are you that blind?" Jac asked Johnny went to approach but Michael pulled him back.

"You know what? I'm glad I put you in care I had somebody else to deal with you didn't I? Someone who could cope… if you ever have children you'll be as bad as me, you're still that stroppy little brat I left behind and trust me any child of yours will just be as horrible as you were and are you're an ungrateful little brat," Paula was up in Jac's face unshed tears were in Jac's eyes and Paula smiled.

"Well you'll never get the chance to find out anyway… I can't have children," Jac said with tears now releasing themselves, "So you heard Juliet and me just go and never come back, JUST GO!" Jac shouted and Juliet walked back in.

"Jay, Jay," Paula said.

"Fuck off!" Juliet said and Paula took one last look at both her girls and walked out, Serena felt sorry for Jac and walked over to her.

"Right Serena take them outside… me and Johnny need a chat with her," Michael said and Serena led them out.

"Right the pair of you take a sip of this," Serena said gently, "Right I think we should have a little chat." Serena sat down in the middle with them on the step, her motherly instinct kicking in.

Inside Michael grabbed a chair and sat down and Johnny stood up.

"Why are you really here?" Michael asked.

Paula sighed, "I… I'm not getting any younger and I want to say sorry to them."

"So why now?" Michael asked with no care in his voice at all.

"My kidney problem has recurred and well if I don't get treatment I will die," Paula explained.

"So you came back for what reason?" Johnny asked.

"I need to say goodbye to them… I know they hate me-"

"With good reason listen Paula… you've got no way of getting through to Jac okay," Michael said.

"Their my children I know them," Paula said.

"Know them! I you frickin' kidding me?" Michael shouted, "If you knew Jac you would've known that she only gave you that," Michael pointed to where the Kidney is located, "To get you out of her life. If you knew her you would've known that even though after all those years she made an effort and you took advantage… she let you in and you left her again," Michael stood up and kicked the chair, "You don't know her… so don't go saying to us the we don't know her."

"I gave birth to her," Paula said.

"Yeah and so did every other mother who left their kids in care, but giving birth doesn't make you a mother, you to act like one," Johnny said, "Listen they want you out of their lives, I don't want you coming back and breaking her again."

"I was the one who she fell into when she left your house… you didn't even come after her," Michael said, "Go and never come back or if you so happen to have this problem back, when it shouldn't because she was in perfect health, go to St James's and if you come here I will refuse to treat you, I will get Hanssen to send Jac home, I will make sure that every theatre is booked," Michael said and Paula nodded, "Nod that's all you can do?"

"What do you expect me to say?" Paula asked.

"I expect you to fight back tell me it's all a lie," Michael said, "But no you know it's true, you know it's true you don't know her and you never will. So go."

Sam stood up, "Come back to hurt Juliet again, you'll have me to deal with," Sam said and Paula walked out, "Good speech you done there."

"Not so bad yourself," Michael said, "Johnny you did a good job too."

"Well I'm not having her hurt Jac," Johnny said.

Paula walked outside and Serena glared at her, "What are you looking at?" Paula asked.

"The world's worst mother that's who," Serena said and Jac looked at her in shock was she really protecting her?, "You come back here and expected these two to leap into your arms? And what you said to Jac was the most hurtful thing to say to your own daughter, I would ever dream about saying that to my daughter."

"Well I bet your daughter was never a clingy pest," Paula said and Jac looked at her and Juliet looked at Jac.

"A clingy pest? You know what just go before I say something I regret," Serena said and Paula nodded at Jac and Juliet.

"Oh and don't hurry back," Juliet said, "I never want to see you again."

Paula took one last look at the lives she left behind and walked away, Serena sat back down and pulled them into her, Jac went to move away but Serena kept her in, "You both look like you could do with some mother love."

"I don't need mother love," Jac said and Serena smiled, "I really don't."

"Young or old everyone deserves a hug," Serena said, "Right both of you look like you could do with some food now."

"I'm not hungry," Juliet said.

"Me neither," Jac said.

"The pair of you are eating whether you like it or not, and I'm sure you USA friend would like you to eat," Serena said to Juliet, "And I can see Johnny fussing over you all night if you don't eat."

The thought of Sam feeding her his supersized meals suddenly hit Juliet, "Actually I might just have a normal sized portion."

"Sorry?" Serena asked.

"I mean something to eat," Juliet said.

Jac stood up and sighed, "And the thought of Johnny constantly trying to feed me food isn't food for thought," Jac said and Serena smiled.

"That's the Jac I know and now come on," Serena said and she felt weird treating her colleague like a child more than a co-worker.

As Juliet walked in Sam stood up, "I'm glad you're okay," Sam said.

"Urmm Serena gave us a chat, whilst she was being told to go," Juliet said and Sam gave her a hug.

"Right shall we order?" Serena asked, "Henrik what are you going for?"

"Steak and Chips," Hanssen said.

"Okay I'm having a burger and chips with salad," Serena said.

Johnny looked at the menu, "Hmm I'm thinking a nice helping of fish and chips Omega three and Carbohydrates," Johnny said and he put his arm around Jac, "And you lassie?"

"Doesn't Lassie mean young girl?" Jac asked.

"Yeah it does," Johnny said.

"I'm a woman not a child," Jac said and Johnny laughed.

"Well sometimes I wonder… because the amount of times we had childish arguments on the ship," Johnny said.

"You mean the ones you caused," Jac said and Johnny tickled her, "Jo- Johnny…. I can't breathe…." Jac was laughing.

"Say that we both caused them," Johnny said.

"Okay… okay… we both caused them," Jac said and Johnny carried on, "Stoooop."

"Say I love you," Johnny said.

Jac stared into his face, his blue eyes twinkling, "I love you."

Jac then sat up and smiled, "Okay so what you having?"

"Fish pie I think," Jac said.

"Okay so what can I get you?" The bartender asked, "All."

Serena read out the list and got her purse out, "Oh no it's on the house."

"I can't," Serena said.

"All of you, it's on the house. Not every day we get life savers in here," The bartender said, "Seriously."

"Well thank you," Hanssen said.

The bartender brought their meals over after twenty minutes, "So sorry for the wait."

"No problem," Serena said.

"So Juliet you planning on becoming a doctor?" Michael asked.

"Well it was a nurse at first, then a brain surgeon then I thought well doctor," Juliet said, "Oh that reminds me… we were given on our first day and I filmed it and I believe that it showed some doctors from Holby City, quite interesting actually," Juliet said and she ate her chips.

"Okay so after eating who's singing next?" Johnny asked.

"I think you two should," Juliet said and Jac and Johnny looked at each other, "No seriously."

After everyone finished their food and Johnny turned to Jac,

"I'm up for it," Johnny said, "Jac?"

"Yeah okay," Jac said and she stood up.

Johnny looked on his iPod and found a song before connecting it back to the television, "I think we should sing this," Johnny said, "Remember? On the boat?"

"Yeah I do," Jac said, "Okay lets sing."

_Jac: Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

_Jac: It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now_

Johnny: Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before

_Jac: And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
Johnny:For me it happens all the time_

Jac and Johnny: It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Johnny: woah woaaah

_Jac and Johnny: Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

Jac: It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

Johnny: And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

Jac and Johnny: And I don't know how I can do without

Jac and Johnny: I just need you now

Jac: Ooo, baby, I need you now

The couple looked at each other and smiled, and everyone clapped, "Go Johnny!" Mo said.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss," Sam, Juliet and Hannah chanted.

As the pair looked into each other's eyes their lips connected and they kissed, "Okaay save it for later," Mo said.

"Oh sorry," Johnny said and he took her hand and they walked off stage.

Juliet was checking her facebook status when she found a horrible one, "Oh some people are so low," she said and Hannah took a look.

"What a loud of rubbish!" Hannah said.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

I liked a page of Facebook but I'm going to unlike but listen: Bloody Kids In Care! Can't be controlled and it's no wonder their parents… can't read the rest."

"Everyone judges kids in care," Hannah said.

"I know we're not hooligans and mess up!" Juliet said and she put her phone away angrily, "Really pisses me off!"

"Hey chill out," Sam said.

"Yeah," Juliet said, "I remember whenever I used to come back… after fostering failures everyone would be scared."

"Why?" Serena asked concerned.

"I used to… I used to get mad a lot think I was just mad at the world, like I thought everyone was against me," Juliet said and she played with her hair, "I never had friends in the care home… you don't get close to people because well they could go and you'd be left behind. I used to break things precious things to people like necklaces and that… because people would judge me think I was some girl who couldn't control herself. I'd wait everyday staring out the window hoping to see her she never came," Juliet said and Jac felt sorry for Juliet and to her surprise she walked over to her.

"What are you?" Johnny asked and Mo shushed him.

"Hey why don't we take a walk outside?" Jac asked and Juliet didn't know to trust her or not, "Well?"

Juliet stood up and they walked outside, Johnny stood by the door, "You know I was once like you…"

"Yeah?" Juliet asked.

"She put in care at twelve too to go off to India, I had no one, no family, nothing so I made my way in my life. I didn't think she'd do it again… but yeah you're not alone with the whole Care thing people like us need to be strong and well smile and show the world we don't all mess up," Jac said and Juliet leaned her head on her shoulder, Jac felt uncomfortable but allowed it.

"I didn't know she'd done that," Juliet said.

"Not many do so that means you can't tell anyone," Jac said and Juliet nodded.

"Who knows?" Juliet asked.

"Well I told my ex Joseph and Michael and Johnny," Jac replied, "And you."

Juliet lifted her head up, "Do you think if I work hard I could make it in Medicine?"

"If you put your mind to anything you can do anything, look when I first saw you three years ago I thought you had a wonderful life that's why I didn't want to see you plus I was upset but yeah I didn't want you telling me how nice she is," Jac admitted, "But tonight I think we're more alike than I think. Look when you go back if you need any advice or anything like work or anything email me," Jac said and Johnny was shocked, "Here," Jac wrote her email down, "Come on."

"Jac… thanks," Juliet said.

"You're alright," Jac said, "Come on."

Johnny had to pinch himself and then he sat down before they walked in, "So I think we should all play a game of... spin the bottle," Juliet said and she picked up Michael's empty bottle.

"Yeah okay," Everyone said.

Everyone pushed the tables back and they sat on the floor in a circle, "I feel like I'm back in Primary School," Johnny said, "Circle time."

"Oh I didn't bring anything with me," Mo said sarcastically, "Okay who's spinning first?"

"I will," Juliet said and the bottle landed on Michael, "Okay truth or dare?"

"Truth," Michael said.

"Describe a song to suit the person on your right," Juliet said and Michael looked at his right... Jac.

"Personality and Emotional okay?" Michael asked and Jac looked worried.

"Yeah," Juliet said.

Michael thought he knew she wasn't the most emotional person but, there was a heart there somewhere, "Take your time," Hanssen said, "Not like we have shifts tomorrow."

Michael made a be quiet sign and then finally clicked, "Emotionally truthfully I think it has to be Demi Lovato Fix A Heart and well to describe you physically urmm Anything But Ordinary Avril Lavigne."

"Sounds reasonable," Jac said.

"Okay Michael your go," Juliet said, he span the bottle and it landed on Johnny.

"Truth or dare?" Michael asked.

"Truth," Johnny replied.

"Alright... answer me this have you ever worn a kilt with no underwear on?" Michael asked and the image of Johnny in a kilt up on a hill playing bagpipes made her laugh so hard, she fell backwards.

"Okay it was for a festival," Johnny answered and with that Jac started coughing, "Are you okay?"

"Sorry I just-" Jac was laughing so hard her face was bright red.

"What?" Johnny asked.

No one had seen Jac laugh so hard before, it was entertaining to watch her attempt to talk and fail... "Okay I'm okay now, I think."

"What was that about?" Johnny asked and with that the image came back and she laughed again, "Breathe."

"Okay," Jac fanned her face, "Okay Johnny it's your go."

Johnny span the bottle and it landed on Juliet, "Okay mini Naylor truth or dare?"

Juliet thought, "Dare."

"Okay urmm I dare you to mix yours, Hannah's and Sam's drinks and drink it," Johnny said.

"Umm okay," Juliet said.

"You shouldn't be encouraging a young girl to drink," Serena said.

"I'll be fine... okay Juliet bottoms up," she drank it and urged as she did so she urged, "That was horrible."

"I'm not surprised that's got about two different types of god knows what's in there," Jac said.

"So Jac ever heard bagpipes?" Johnny asked and the image came back, "Please don't laugh."

"No I haven't," Jac said, "I've never visited Scotland."

"Well that's going to change... come with me we can go to Edinburgh, Glasglow, Abberdeen, anywhere." Johnny said and Jac looked surprised.

"Wow," Michael said, "Sounds good."

"I'd take it," Serena said.

"Well?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah okay," Jac said, "But listen if you think you're going to get me, playing."

"Oh trust me I won't," Johnny said.

"Good, so who's go is it?" Jac asked.

"Can you play Auld Lang Syne?" Hannah asked.

"I can play it okay," Johnny answered, "You?"

"My dad can he's so good," Hannah answered.

"What's your surname?" Johnny asked.

"Macdonald," Hannah replied and Johnny looked at Serena, "Why?"

"Oh just wondered," Johnny replied.

"Okay," Hannah said, "Why?" Hannah asked.

"Seriously no reason I was just wondering," Johnny said and anyone who knew the history of the Campbell Clan, looked at Serena.

"Right it's your go," Juliet said.

Johnny spun the bottle and it landed on Jac, "Okay Jac truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jac said.

"Okaay is that your natural colour?" Johnny asked and Jac looked at him, "I had to ask."

"Yes it is my natural colour, and no I've never dyed it and I will never," Jac said.

"Ah ha," Sam said, "You see."

"Don't start," Juliet said, "I can do what I wan't with it."

"Yeah but you don't want to ruin it," Hannah said, "Besides makes you look Celtic."

"Fine," Juliet said, "Sam what are you?"

"Ahh the evidence is clear," He pulled out some hairdye, "Right this shall be destroyed in the appropriate way."

"Give it back," Juliet said, "Sam."

"Not until you promise to never dye your hair," Sam said and Juliet looked at him annoyed.

"I will get a refund," Juliet said, "Sam."

"Not until you promise else this get's disposed of," Sam said and Juliet went to snatch it, "Ah, ah."

"Give it here Sam," Juliet said and everyone was watching the funny scene, "GIVE IT!"

"Juliet you want it? You need to promise," Sam said and with that Juliet sat back down.

"Okay I promise," Juliet said, "Arghh you're so annoying."

"Good... Hannah will be refunding it," Sam said, and Juliet looked at him annoyed, "Don't give me that look."

"You said if I-"

"Well I'm an obnoxious yank remember?" Sam said and Juliet half laughed half glared.

"Right I'm saying this now, you two need to go out," Hannah said and they both looked shocked.

"Us?" Juliet and Sam said.

"No Johnny and Jac," Hannah said sarcastically.

"We're just friends," They both said.

"Yeah and I'm a descendent of the Campbell clan," Hannah said, "Oh come on you clearly love each other."

"I..." Sam said and Juliet looked at him, "Well I urmm guess I have feelings."

"Feelings?" Juliet asked.

"Well yeah... I haven't felt this way in a long time," Sam said and Juliet smiled, "Will you go out with me?"

"Yes," Juliet smiled and the kissed and hugged, "Took your time."

"I thought you were in love with that Swedish guy," Sam said jokingly.

"Yeah but he's not you," Juliet said and everyone went "aww", "And you're great."

"Okay lovey dovey stuff stops now," Jac said, "Can we carry on?"

"Oh come I thought you liked my cuddles?" Johnny asked.

"I do just not the whole mushy stuff," Jac said, "Like oh I love you and that it's unnatural."

"Unnatural?" Johnny asked laughing, "You really are strange."

"Oh thanks," Jac said back.

"Well if I take you camping on the highlands you might change your mind," Johnny said.

"Okay whatever you do in your time is your business, please," Michael said jokingly, "I mean it Maconie I'm always going to be her friend."

"I know," Johnny said, "And I'm sorry about that."

"Listen I'm able to forgive and forget, but I just want you to take care of her, she's a special person." Michael said and Johnny nodded. Jac rolled her eyes, "Okay deal?"

"Trust me," Johnny said.

"Okay my go to spin the bottle," Jac said, "Hannah truth or dare."

"Truth," Hannah said.

"Okay... do you believe in the Loch Ness Monster?" Jac asked.

"No not really," Hannah said, "My go."

It again landed on Jac, "Someone's popular." Hannah said, "Okay truth or dare?"

"Truth," Jac answered.

"Okay what's your biggest fear?" Hannah asked and Jac went quiet... Johnny and Michael thought they knew the answer.

"Thunder and lightning," Jac answered.

"Okay... I'm not keen on it either," Hannah said.

After a very long game of truth or dare, it was getting dark and it was raining. There was a crash of thunder and a flick of lightning, "Typical," Juliet said.

"Are you okay Ms Naylor?" Hanssen asked, Jac was acting strange she looked like a cat who was in distress, she stood up and walked into the bathroom.

"She did say she was scared of storms," Hannah said, "Maybe it's that."

"Why's she scared? She has us," Mo asked.

"Maybe she has her reasons," Johnny said, "You know."

Jac stood in the bathroom since the bathroom had no windows the lightning didn't show, after another rumble of thunder she jumped when the door opened, "What?" Jac asked and she saw Serena, "Oh it's you."

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, "Come on you looked like my cat when it was to give... you looked a bit distressed," Serena said avoiding the birth word.

"I'm fine just needed the loo," Jac lied, "I'm fine."

Serena watched as when the thunder rumbled Jac tensed up, "You're worse than Eleanor when she's trying to hide something."

"I'm fine," Jac said.

"Jac come on both you and I know," As Serena said that a telephone line came down, outside.

"What was that?" Jac asked.

"Urmm I'll go take a look," Serena said.

"Don't what if it's dangerous?" Jac asked and she realised how pathetic she sounded.

"Don't tell me Jac Naylor Ice Queen is scared?" Serena said and Jac shook her head, "I'll be outside. Okay I'm back a telephone line came down."

"What? Does that mean that the lightning is close?" Jac asked.

"Right come on," Serena said and she grabbed her hand, "Sit down there and get this down you," Serena handed her, her whisky.

As another thunder rumbled Jac tried to stay calm, "So anyone got any good songs?" She flinched a bit as lightning struck, "No... okay well how about we put some music on?"

"Jac sit down," Johnny said, "Well all know you're scared you said it."

"I'm not scared just it's quiet," Jac said and as she said that all the lights went out in the pub, lightning lit up the place and thunder rumbled so hard the ground shook, "Urmm... Phone torch?"

"All our phones are at home," Mo said.

"What's the point in having if you don't," Jac stopped talking and back into a table, "Seriously you should move your-"

"Ms Naylor sit down," Hanssen said as she backed into him he tried to guide her to the sofa but she shook him off.

"No I'm fine," Jac said and the floors shook again, "I'm fine just need to-" As she turned around the bartender was carrying a torch and a tray, but she bumped into him and fell on the floor, her head hitting the ground.

"Oh my god," Johnny said.

"I'm-" The bartender said, "So sorry."

"Don't worry it was her being stubborn, come on Jac wake up," Michael said shaking her, "Jac... Jac?"

"Oh my god I've killed her," The bartender said.

"No she's out cold," Michael said, "Great."

_Care home is out of power and everyone is telling spooky stories, "And the little girl screamed as the lightning thrizzled her," Said a young boy, "What's the matter Burrows? You scared."_

_"No," Jac replied, "I'm fine."_

_"Oh come on you can't be scared of a little storm, did Mumsie Wumsie leave you alone during one?" Another nasty kid said._

_"Shut up," Jac said._

_"Aww look the baby is crying."_

_"I said shut up!" Jac said and she knocked the torch out of his hand, it smashed._

_"Oh nice one now we can't tell stories," The boy pushed her and she fell to the floor, she stood back up and pulled him down._

_"Don't ever mock me again," Jac said._

_"Right you with me," the head care worker said, "We do not fight here do we? Now you've been given many warnings... time to clean the attick."_

_"No," Jac said and she was pushed up the ladder, "I won't do it again..."_

_"Too late now I expect it too be tidy by one hour," The care worker closed the attack door and left Jac to her chores. The thunder rattled the attic and everything shook, lightning lit through the window and she backed into a clown it's mad face lit up and she scramed, "Let me out!" _

_She rattled on the door but no one came, "Please."_

_"Jac... Jac?" She heard a voice say and she followed it, "Jac!" _

Michael and Johnny were trying to wake her, "Jac wake up," Johnny said.

She was slowly coming round, she was still in mid dream when she woke up and panicked she shot up.

"What the?" Jac asked whilst panicking.

"Right let's sit her up," Michael said.

"Breathe," Johnny said and she carried on breathing heavily.

It made no difference it looked like she was still in dream mode, "Let me out..."

"Out where?" Serena asked.

"Let me out! I need to get out," Jac shouted and she began to hyperventilate, "Get me out!"

"What's going on?" Juliet asked.

"I need to get out!" Jac screamed at Johnny and Mo chucked some water over her, causing her to snap out, "Where am I? The attic... I."

"Alright calm down," Serena said, "You had a fall you're fine."

"Anyone got a brown paper bag?" Michael asked and Hanssen handed him one, "Breathe in out and out slowly."

Jac took it away, "I'm confused."

"You had a fall and then were half-awake half-dreaming a few minutes ago," Johnny said, "What's this about the attic?"

"Don't let me go back in there," Jac said and she grabbed Johnny's arm, "I beg you."

"Is she hallucinating again?" Serena asked.

"Come here," Johnny said and he pulled her into a hug, "No one's letting you go anywhere."

Jac cried into Johnny in front of everyone, Mo gave him stares of what the heck? and Johnny gave a I don't know face. It seemed everyone was unnerved by her strange behaviour.

"Get her some water," Michael ordered, "We're going to need to look at that cut."

Jac pulled out and realised where she was, "It felt so real... I felt I was back there."

"Here you go lovely," The bartender said, "I'm sorry."

"What felt real?" Johnny asked.

"The dream," Jac breathed heavily, "I was being told to clean the attack during a storm... she locked me in there... and I couldn't get out and everything started shaking and... I was in there for ages."

"Drink this," Johnny said, "Right are you okay?"

"I think so," Jac said, "When did the power come back on?"

"It was a fuse problem I'm sorry," The bartender said.

"She said she was scared and we ignored it," Serena said.

"Yeah well we all thought it was a cover up, seriously I thought it was." Michael said and he placed an ice pack on her head, "We haven't got any local. So grab onto my hoddie again just don't try and rip my head off."

"She'll need stitches," Johnny said, "Try and numb it with ice and then we'll try."

"Just do it," Jac said, "I can handle it."

"Do you feel sick? headache?" Michael asked and he checked her eyes.

"We won't be able to tell it could be to do with alcohol or anything," Johnny said.

As they said that Jac was sick, "I mixed drink and my tablets together," Jac said, "You won't be able to tell until morning."

"Well someone's going to need to stay with her," Johnny said.

"I don't need anyone," Jac said.

"We can't leave you un-attended with a head injury.. you know that," Serena said, "Look we need to do stitches. Maconie."

"Mo get my stitching kit it's in my car," Johnny said and he asked her to hold the torch after, "Right this will hurt."

"I'm a big girl," Jac said, "I don't need to hold anyone's-" As Johnny put the thread in she pulled Michael towards her grabbing his hand, "Can you go a bit slower?"

"I'm sorry but I'm trying my best... under circumstances," Johnny said, "If I go slower it will hurt more."

"I know," Jac said and as Johnny stitched up again she squeezed Michael's hand harder he breathed in the trying to stop himself swearing, "Oh come on Jac snap out of it."

"Talking to yourself," Johnny said.

"Shut it," Jac said back, "Can you please go faster."

"Slower, faster make up your flipping mind," Johnny said, "Like I said under circumstances."

"Just be as quick as you can," Jac said, everyone laughed she really wasn't a good patient.

"You'd make a wonderful patient," Johnny said, "After they've sedated you."

"Doctors don't make good patients," Jac said, "We know it all, already."

"Yeah well sometimes... someone has to take care of you," Johnny said, "You can't operate on yourself can you?"

"That would be interesting," Mo said, "I can see her trying it."

Jac jumped as Johnny finished up, "Okay that is done."

"Took your time but... thanks," Jac said and Johnny smiled, after another pain hit her abdomen she squeezed Michael's hand so hard she felt it click, "Ughh."

"Anything we can do?" Hannah asked, "I know we're not trained but we'd like to help."

"Yeah you get me some ice," Michael said, "Jesus..."

"Oh shut up moaning," Jac said whilst she massaged her abdomen.

"Here," Hannah said.

"Cheers," Michael said, "Ask the bartender if there's any 24 hour stores near."

"What do you need?" He asked, "I can get you some bedding, it's terrible weather outside."

"How bad is it?" Michael asked, he then went outside and came back soaked, "Think I got my question answered."

The bartender got some bedding for all of them, and left them in peace, "Who's first watch?" Michael asked, "Well we need someone awake to check on Jac."

"You make me sound like a toddler," Jac said impatiently.

"Me and Miss Serena will take it," Hanssen said.

Meanwhile Johnny made up the make do beds, he made up his bed next Jac with Mo on his left, Michael made up his next to Jac too.

"Tell Juliet I'm sorry," Jac said whilst resting her head on the pillow.

"Tell her yourself whilst you're still awake," Johnny said.

"It's fine seriously... it's given me a lesson," Juliet said and she turned on her stomach, "To not mix drugs with drink and to not back into trays," Juliet said and laughed, "I've got a story to tell back home."

"Talking about that," Sam said, "How much gas?"

"Fuel," Juliet said, "It's Six hours."

"Six hours?" Sam asked, "Really."

"Well I'm sorry... I didn't make the map," Juliet said and she checked her phone, "Yeah six hours."

"We'll need to leave pretty early," Hannah said, "My parents want us there by dinner."

"Brilliant," Juliet said, "What we having?"

"Dunno," Hannah said, "Mum said it's a surprise."

"Oh I don't like surprises," Juliet said, "Their un-expecting."

"Well mum's refusing to tell me," Hannah said, "I bet it's Haggis."

"Ughh," Juliet said, "Nooo."

Johnny was laughing at the conversation, Juliet put her head on the pillow, "I don't like sheep stomach."

"That sounds awful," Jac said, "Who would eat the inside of a stomach?"

"Exactly," Juliet said.

"My mum can cook you something else," Hannah said, "I'll text her."

"No it's fine I'm not ruining her surprise," Juliet said, "Home cooking is nice. Anyway night everyone."

"Night," Everyone said and Hanssen and Serena took the Jac watch.

"I didn't expect her to be the way she was," Serena said, "Maybe she's more hurt than we think."

"Everyone has pasts Serena," Hanssen said, "Some like to talk some refuse too."

"Check her pulse," Serena said, "I'm concerned."

"Wow Serena you sound like you care," Hanssen said and he knelt down quietly, "She's still alive."

"Good... what her mother said yesterday was horrible," Serena said with the torch twiddling in her hand, "You don't just say that it's terrible."

"Sure you're not going soft?" Hanssen asked, "I'll trade you in if you are."

"No it's just... no one should say that," Serena said and she drank some water, "Nurse Maconie shouldn't have performed those stitches.. he had been drinking, it was us or take her to hospital."

"Well he done a good job despite his state," Hanssen said, Serena smiled. Every hour they done obs until Michael woke up.

"I'll take over," Michael said, "You two need sleep."

As Hanssen and Serena went to sleep, Michael was checking Jac when he felt her move, "Hey go back to sleep," he said.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Five am Hanssen and Serena have gone to sleep, how you feel?" Michael asked.

"Fine," Jac said and she leaned her head on the pillow, "Michael can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," He said.

"You said you thought my storm fear was a cover up..." Jac lifted herself up on her elbow, "What did you mean?"

"Well I know you've got abandonment issues and don't deny it, plus a fear of letting people in," Michael said and Jac stayed quiet, "I honestly thought that the storm thing was a cover up."

"I wish it was," Jac said.

"You know you really hurt my hand right?" Michael said and Jac laughed, "There we go now I see it. Jac you'll always be my friend you know that?"

"Yeah... and you're always be my friend," Jac said, "I can trust you."

"Careful you're making me cry," Michael said jokingly, "You know that day you said about us being your family?"

"I meant it," Jac said, "I really did."

"Good, here drink some," Michael handed her some water, "Now I think there's a store open around this time... we never gave your sister a proper send off, think a cake."

"You heard her she doesn't like surprises," Jac said.

"Remind you of someone?" Michael said, "Anyway I think if we get her a cake she'll like it."

"Fine but she won't like it," Jac said, "What flavour?"

"What's yours?" Michael asked.

"Chocolate," Jac replied.

"I can imagine her liking that," Michael said, "Who opens up at five am?" Michael asked.

"You," Jac said.

"I heard Hanssen and Serena talking," Michael said, "So how's your head?"

"Stings a bit but it's fine," Jac said.

"How long you been having bad dreams for?" Michael asked.

"I haven't," Jac replied, "That was the first one."

"Anyway I need to get a first aid box," Michael said.

"Why?" Jac asked, "What for?"

"Your letting that get infected again," Michael said, "I said for you to change the dressing."

"I have been," Jac said, "I won't let Johnny do it."

"Why? He's a nurse," Michael said, "Look like he said earlier... sometimes someone else needs to take care of you."

After buying the cake and first aid kit they left the shop, "Right let me do this."

"No," Jac said.

"Jac," Michael said, "Let me do it... least it's not as bad as last time," Michael got the wipes and cleaned it, "Right I'm getting Maconie to change it for you, because you are a stubborn little."

"Cow," Jac said.

"I was going to say madam," Michael said and Jac laughed, "Right let's get back."

"Michael... thanks," Jac said, "I don't get how you put up with me."

"Hey I only have to work with you... it's Maconie I feel sorry for," Michael said as they walked back in, "He has to put up with everyday."

"Hey," Johnny said and he rubbed his eyes, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jac said and she climbed back under the bedding, "Thanks for last night."

"Don't mention it," Johnny said, "So how did you sleep last night?"

"Okay apart from I swear someone kept checking my pulse each other," Juliet said.

"Probably Hanssen or Serena," Johnny said.

After about two hours everyone woke up feeling rather sore headed, "Remind me to never drink again," Juliet said.

"Same," Hannah said, "Sam how you feeling?"

"Leeave.. me alone," Sam said and Juliet kicked him.

"We didn't even get changed last night," Juliet said, "Great I haven't got time to shower."

"Get the spare clothes from our bags," Sam said, "I knew last night would end in disaster."

Juliet passed him his tracksuit bottoms and A&F T-shirt, "Cheers."

"Luckily I come prepared," Juliet said, "Listen thank you for coming last night, everyone."

"Hey wait before you go..." Michael said, "We have a surprise for you."

"Oh no," Sam said and he leaned his head on his pillow.

"We thought because of my little accident we couldn't give you a proper leaving party... so here's a cake and before you go stay for a bit."

"We need to hit the road," Sam said.

"Yeah we can stay," Juliet said, "Oh cheer up grumble guts."

"Cake for breakfast?" Johnny asked.

"No idiot look it says breakfast served from eight until eleven," Jac said, "So I'll pay."

"No I'm not having you pay after I nearly killed you... on the house again," He said.

"Seriously we can't take a free dinner and a free lunch," Serena said.

"I nearly killed your colleague no arguments," He said.

Fry ups best thing for a hang over, "I hate to be unsociable but we really must get going," Sam said, "I don't want to hit high traffic."

"It's UK not USA," Juliet said, "Besides chill out we can have stops."

"Your roads are so tiny," Sam said, "and you drive on the wrong side of the road."

"Correction you do," Juliet said and everyone laughed.

"And your seats are the wrong way," Sam said, "I get into the passenger seat to find there's no wheel."

"Yeah and I get into your car which you brought over and it's back to front, steering wheel goes on the right, passengers on the left," Juliet said.

"I hope you know where you're going," Sam asked Hannah.

After an hour of chatting and saying goodbye Juliet was off, "Listen if you ever need any you know... advice on stuff to do with your work, here's my email I won't reply straight away but just email me," Jac said and Juliet gave Jac hers, "Okay go else you'll hit mad traffic."

"I'm glad we've spoken," Juliet said, "I hope we can see each other again."

"Well if you ever need a placement," Jac said, "I must warn you I scare F1&2s apparently, but contact me and I can get straight onto Hanseen," Jac said and Juliet hugged her, "Okaay."

"Sorry," Juliet said, "Thank you." Juliet got into the car, "I think we won't be losing contact any time soon."

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because when exam period looms she's got the answers," Juliet said, and they drove off, "Well back to Scotland we go."

"And me a long drive," Sam said, and he put on Elvis.

As Sam's car pulled away Johnny went over to Jac, "I'm proud of you," He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because you actually showed that ice queen is thawable," Johnny said and Jac hugged him, "What's this for?"

"For putting up with me," Jac said.

As they walked back in it seemed that everything was back to normal, pfft no way this is a drama stay tuned for more ;)


	5. E3: The Worst Birthday

Finally the drama of Jac's family life had gone and she was back to her usual safe. Though today was a special day, it was Jac's birthday and three years since she gave her mum a kidney. Birthday's always reminded her of bad times but this was one she wished she could forget.

Michael was touring the wards when he came across Jac looking a bit fragile, "Hey Naylor you ok?"

"Fine," Jac said and Michael frowned.

"Three years and you're still healthy," Michael said and Jac smiled at his little remark, "Hey I know tonight we all take you out for a birthday drink."

"I think I'll skip that," Jac said and she stood up, "I don't do birthdays."

"Yeah but you need to celebrate," Michael said, "Please Jac."

"No," Jac said and she walked into the cloakroom and lifted up her shirt and looked at the scar.

"Hey," Johnny said and Jac quickly lifted it down, "What you looking at?"

"Nothing," Jac said and smiled.

"So one year older," Johnny said, "Don't look at me like that."

Jac sighed and walked out, Johnny followed. "I don't do birthdays."

"Why? Come on it's a perfect excuse to get bladdered," Johnny said.

"Oh yeah the thought of chucking up the contents of my stomach after one too many… really a nice thought," Jac said sarcastically.

"Happy Birthday," Mo said, "One year older."

"Will everyone just stop going on about my birthday… It's not my birthday," Jac said and Johnny, Mo and Michael watched her walk off, "Arghh." She thought about her sixteenth birthday.

"_Leave me alone it's not my birthday…. You know what I wish for? I wish the bitch was dead… I WISH SHE DEAD!" _

Jac sat back and tried to block the memory, "Pull yourself together," Jac said.

"Who does not like birthdays?" Mo asked, "I love them."

"Me too," Johnny said.

Michael wanted to do nothing more than go in there, and see what she was doing but he knew if he did it would be another snap.

"_I WISH SHE WAS DEAD!" _

"_I wish the bitch was dead."_

"_Leave me alone It's not my birthday," _

Jac poured water on her face and walked back out, "Right who's my patient?"

"Mrs Thomson," Johnny said and Jac looked at the notes, "Is there a problem?"

"No," Jac said and she walked over, "Hello Mrs Thomson… I'm Jac Naylor I will be your consultant for today."

"Little Jac Burrows a doctor," She said and Jac sighed, "Who would have thought it? I remember when you used to scream the place down."

"Don't we all," Jac said and then put the notes back in the holder, "I see you've been treated for Pneumonia back in January, let me listen to your breathing," Jac put the Stethoscope in her ears, "Now I need a chest X-Ray," she ordered Johnny.

"Is there a problem?"Mrs Thomson asked.

"I think your Pneumonia might have returned," Jac said, "So we're going to do a chest X-Ray."

"Hey first I looked after you and now you're doing the same," She said and Jac ignored her, "How long's it been now?"

"Long enough for me," Jac said and she wrote down the notes, "

"Oh happy birthday," Mrs Thomson said, "I'll always remember your birthdays… possibly the most remembered."

"Well I'm sure lots of the other children had birthday's you'd remember," Jac said.

"No they were all so quiet… you on the other hand were something else: temper, very closed off, always so volatile," Mrs Thomson said.

"Right Nurse Maconie will take you for your Chest X-Ray, I'm also going to need to take blood." Jac said and walked away.

"Jac," Mrs Thomson said, "I really am proud."

"I need to check something," Jac walked off.

"Jac?" Johnny said.

Mrs Thomson called him over, "Oh don't mind her… she's prone to mood changes."

"You know her?" Johnny asked whilst taking her to the lift.

"Know her… I've still got the bite mites and scratch scars to prove it," Mrs Thomson said, "Yes she was something else… never got fostered mind you half the foster possibilities never wanted her… said she was too volatile," Mrs Thomson said, "Poor thing though… very misunderstood, mind you she always had trouble fitting in."

"So you were her care worker?" Johnny asked.

"I ran the care home she was in," Mrs Thomson said, "I never expected her to be doctor… never was very sympathetic."

"She's one heck of a surgeon," Johnny said, "Seriously she can do a heart op with her eyes closed."

"A heart surgeon?" Mrs Thomson asked, "I always had her down for the debate type."

Half an hour later Mrs Thomson's chest results came back, along with her and Jac checked them, "Yeah that's one nasty case of Pneumonia."

"So IV Antibiotics?" Johnny asked and Jac nodded.

"Yeah," Jac said and she stayed staring.

"You ok?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah fine," Jac replied and she went over to the her old care worker, "Okay so we've checked your tests, you have Pneumonia."

"Oh dear," Mrs Thomson said, "What does this mean?"

"Well we're going to give you IV Antibiotics and keep you in for a few days, if your condition doesn't improve then we may need to look further," Jac explained and she sighed, "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"No," Mrs Thomson said, "So in for a few days."

"Yeah and hopefully you'll be better," Jac said and walked away.

As the day went on Mrs Thomson's condition seemed to improve, "These Antibiotics are doing me good," She said.

"Yeah well that's what they're, there for," Jac said, "Is there anyone we can call?"

"No," Mrs Thomson said, "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Johnny asked, "No one likes to be alone."

"It's fine dear," Mrs Thomson said and Jac and Johnny walked out.

"Are you sure you're ok? You seem a bit…" Johnny couldn't get the words out.

"I'm fine for the last time," Jac said and she walked off.

Johnny looked at Mo and they both looked at each other, "Leave her Johnny no point to keep asking."

"I don't like the idea of her treating Mrs Thomson… I mean she did look after her," Johnny said.

"Look she knows when to stop," Mo said, "If she can't handle it she'll stop."

"I just don't have a good feeling about this," Johnny said.

Jac was busy looking at notes when she got paged, "What's going on?"

"She suddenly went down hill," Johnny said.

Jac put her stethoscope to Mrs Thomson's chest, "Okay she needs a chest drain," Jac said and Johnny handed her the chest drainer, "Right you're going to feel a bit of pressure," Jac said whilst sticking her finger in the incision she made, "Tube."

Mrs Thomson was gripping to the sides, and then the chest drain started, "Okay it's ok," Johnny said, "Jac something's not right."

"Are you sure there's nothing you need to tell us?" Jac asked and Mrs Thomson nodded, "What is it?"

"I… just… want… to… be… with Bert," She said and Jac stood back.

"Is Bert your husband?" Jac asked.

"Yeah," Mrs Thomson replied, "Please… just let me."

"We can't do that," Johnny said, "We need to treat you."

"Please," Mrs Thomson begged, "Please," she looked at Jac, "Please."

"Make her comfortable," Jac said and Johnny followed her outside.

"Are you crazy?" Johnny asked, "She can be treated."

"She wants to die," Jac said and she sat down, "What's the point if we keep her alive… she'll find another to die."

"Jac we only do end of life for people-"

"I know that!" Jac snapped, "Don't you think I know that?"

"If you let her die you can get in serious trouble," Johnny said, "She can be treated."

Jac stood up and then machines started bleeping, "Mrs Thomson? Crash team!"

They tried to shock her twice and no luck, they tried compressions, "Pupils are fixed and dialated," Johnny said, "Jac I'm-"

Jac looked at her face and held back the lump in her throat, "She wanted to die… she's with her husband now," Jac placed both of her hands on top of each other, then she walked out and ran to the bathroom, and looked at herself in the mirror, "Pull yourself together… you see death everyday," but the image of her old care worker was implanted in her brain. She locked herself in a toilet cubicle and placed her knees to her chest.

Johnny ran to Mo, "Mo have you seen Jac?"

"What you done?" Mo asked.

"Her old care worked died… I think she was hit hard by it," Johnny said, "And after looking at her she bolted."

"I'll check the ladies," Mo said, "Jac you in here?" Mo asked and Jac stayed quiet not making a noise, "Jac?"

Johnny searched outside, peace garden, car park, benches, everywhere. Jac waited until Mo left to step out and she splashed water on her face.

Johnny saw Michael and ran up to him, "Michael."

"Yeah?" Michael asked.

"Have you seen Jac? I can't find her," Johnny said and Michael thought.

"Not since this morning why?" Michael asked.

"She… she bolted after her old care worker died," Johnny said and Michael looked confused.

"What care worker?" Michael asked.

"Mrs Thomson… she died and Jac laid her to rest and then just bolted I can't find her. If she'll talk to anyone right now it will be you," Johnny admitted, "Can you please find her?"

"Alright," Michael said and Johnny thanked him and ran to look again. Michael searched the obvious places, "Jac you in here?" He checked her office, "Come on where are you?"

Jac was sat in the locker room on top of the lockers, "Naylor you in here?" Michael asked and he looked up, "What you doing there?"

"Go away Michael," Jac said and Michael shut the door.

"Johnny told me about…" Michael said and Jac tensed up, "Come on don't be like this."

"Like what?" Jac asked harshly.

"All this closed off business," Michael said and he climbed up, "Did you know her well?"

"She was the nicest care worker in the home," Jac said and she felt tears build in her eyes and the lump in her throat getting bigger.

Michael looked at her, "Let it out."

Jac shook her head, "I'm fine."

"No you're not… let it out," Michael said and Jac jumped down, "Oh no you don't."

"I said I'm fine," She said and ashamed a tear leaked from her eye, Michael softened and told her to sit down, "I'm fine."

"You don't need to be brave with me," Michael said, "Remember?" He placed his around her and stroked her hair.

Jac refused to break down and swallowed the lump in her throat, "She was the only one… who took my moments."

"Moments?" Michael asked, "What like your sudden outbursts?"

"I'd bite her, scratch her and she'd sit with me until I'd finished," Jac said, "She'd take it and still talk to me… I didn't deserve it but she put up with me."

"Well what about Maconie then? He puts up with you every day," Michael said for a laugh.

"Shut up," Jac said and Michael pulled away.

"Jac there you are," Johnny said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jac said and she stood up and smiled at Michael, "Thanks."

"I'm always here," Michael said, "You know that."

"Jac go home," Johnny said, "You're not fine."

"If I go home I'll be sat reading magazines and staring at the T.V., I think I'm better off here," Jac said and Johnny jumped in front, "Yes?"

"I just want you to be okay," Johnny said.

"Well I'm fine for the last time… now I'm due in theatre," Jac said and Johnny sighed in frustration.

"How is she?" Mo asked.

"I think Michael got through to her," Johnny said, "She won't go home."

Mo looked at Johnny, "She'll be fine… now I'm due in with her if I see anything wrong I'll tell you."

Johnny sat down and sighed. In theatre Jac was with Mr Hanssen and with Mo standing in, "Right so we have a Kidney to remove," Mo said, "Let's give the recipient the best chance."

"Are you ready Ms Naylor?" Hanssen asked.

"Ready as ever," Jac said and she concentrated on the person, "Okay."

"Jac are you sure you're okay to do this?" Mo asked.

Half an hour into the procedure they reached the Kidney, "Okay found the Renal Artery," Jac said, "Laproschopic clips," Jac ordered, _"Blow out the candles."_

"Ms Naylor," Hanssen said, "Staple the Artery."

Jac shook her head, "Okay extracting." She began to pull the kidney out, _"Make a wish," _"Extract," she whispered.

Mo looked over and saw Mr Hanssen looking confused, "Jac?"

"Okay here's the kidney," Jac said, "Tell Theatre two that we have the kidney," Jac said and she took her scrubs off and walked out, _"I wish she was dead."_

"Miss Effenga could you please explain to me what was that?" Hanssen asked, "It's not like Jac to lose concentration."

"Probably just tired," Mo lied and went to find her, "Jac?"

"Oh what?" Jac asked whilst grabbing her notes.

"Mr Hanssen noticed you lost concentration that's not like you," Mo said and Jac sighed, "Anything you want to talk about?"

Jac looked at Mo angrily, "What and you think even if there was something to talk about… I would tell you?"

"Forget it," Mo said and she walked out, then she turned back, "Oh and just to let you know I will be telling Johnny."

"Do what you want," Jac said and she sat down, _"Blow out the candles…. I wish she was dead!... I'm not Jacky!... it's not my birthday! I'M NOT JACKY!"_

"Jac!" Mo said and she clicked her fingers, "Jac."

"Yes?" Jac asked.

"What is going on?… you blank out in theatre… you never do that and now you're going back into that dream mode," Mo said, "What happened in theatre?"

"It was nothing," Jac said and she stood up, "Now excuse me I have patients."

Hanssen spotted Jac, "Ms Naylor a word please."

"I have patients," Jac said.

"A word," Hanssen said in a strict tone and Jac followed, "I would like to know what happened in theatre."

"It was nothing," Jac replied.

"Oh really because normally you'll on the ball… is there something I should know?" Hanssen asked and Jac sighed, "Ms Naylor if there's I should know."

Mo walked over to Johnny, "She blanked out in theatre… like went into a day dream."

"What?" Johnny asked.

"She went into a day dream…" Mo replied, "She's putting patients at risk."

"Yeah and telling her that is like getting blood out of a stone," Johnny said, "Like you said when she knows it's time to stop, she'll stop."

"Oh Johnny Mac," Mo said, "She's impossible."

Back in Hanssen's office Jac was saying quiet, "I hear it's your birthday."

"No it's not," Jac said.

"I also hear that today is the day… you had a kidney removed," Hanssen said and Jac leaned by the door, "I could've got Mr Spence to cover."

"I was fine," Jac said and she sighed, "The recipient's got a Kidney… the donor will spend the rest of her life worrying that her remaining kidney will fail and then the recipient will probably spend the rest of her life living the dream," Jac ranted until she remembered the donor was in fact a man.

"I recall the donor being a male," Hanssen said and Jac groaned at what an idiot she had been.

Mr Hanssen stood up, "I can relief you of your duties if you need."

"Mr Hanssen I'm fine," Jac said, "I just need to work."

"How do you feel?" Hanssen asked, "After expressing your worries you must feel better."

"It wasn't my worries," Jac said.

"Don't lie to me," Hanssen said, "Now I would just like you to do ward rounds."

"But-"

"No buts," Hanssen said, "Goodbye Ms Naylor. Happy Birthday."

Jac walked out and sighed, "Time to pull myself together."

"Talking to yourself now," Johnny said, "Not a good sign."

Jac smiled, "Want to come to the pub later?"

"What? I thought you didn't do birthdays," Johnny said.

"Well I want to go into oblivion," Jac said and Johnny smiled, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes of course," Johnny said and he took her hand, "Want one?" Johnny offered her a crisp.

"I've got a salad waiting," Jac said and she let go and walked ahead.

Johnny ran to Mo, "Pub after your shift… Jac actually wants to have a birthday drink."

"What?" Mo asked, "She actually wants."

"Yeah I know," Johnny said, "Miss Campbell fancy joining us for a drink later? Jac's birthday."

"I suppose I can spare a few hours," Serena carried on walking.

"Michael you up for it?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah why not," He replied.

Jac kept on thinking about Mrs Thomson, _"I want die."_

She allowed a tear to fall and had a small private cry and then checked how much she had in her purse, enough for a night to not remember.

As the day dragged on evening arrived and everyone has been invited even Hanssen joined surprisingly, "Right so birthday girl," Johnny handed her a cocktail, "Are we going to have dance or are you going sit there all night."

"I plan to get very drunk," Jac said and Johnny smiled.

"Oh I love this song," Chantelle said.

"What is it?" Ric asked.

"It Means Nothing," Chantelle replied.

Jac and Johnny got up to the dance floor, "You better be a good dancer," Jac said and Johnny laughed and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm a very good dancer," Johnny said and Jac smiled as she placed her head on his chest and heard his heartbeat, "Sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," She said quietly, "I'm good."

After dancing they sat down on the sofa's with everyone else, "Right so who wants to embarrass her first with stories?" Michael asked.

"You have many Michael why don't you say," Ric said and Michael thought of one.

"Okay so we're having a chat as she was trying for the consultant post and well I gave Oli a form to fill out," Michael started and Jac knew what was coming, "So I check the results as it was a form about her attitude towards him… well behold I find a picture someone had snapped her and Oli about to."

"Oh my god," Mo said, "You and Dr Valentine?"

Jac felt her face had gone so red, "It was a long time ago."

"Oh her face," Michael said and Jac glared, "You got to admit it was funny."

"Shut up," Jac said and she lifted her head up, "Long time ago."

"Okay now time for memorable times," Michael said, "Mine has to be New Year one year can't remember… we went for a walk it was icy we both slipped and went sliding down a hill…" Jac burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah forgot about that," Jac said and she tilted her head.

"Most memorable," Johnny said, "Well there's quite a few… probably meeting her for the first time."

Jac laughed at their meeting, "A compulsive liar," Jac said laughing and Johnny laughed too, "The most annoying man I met… but he's amazing."

"Careful you'll make me cry," Johnny said and Jac laughed, "See she's lovely when she wants to be."

Everyone laughed, "Right enough about me please…"

"Oh that reminds me," Serena said, "Eleanor's joining us."

"Why?" Ric asked no annoyed but shocked.

"Because she's bored and her friends are away… suddenly mummy's are good companion," Serena said and Gemma, Sacha and Michael laughed, "Teenage daughters."

"Yeah Jasmine only allows me to hug her when no friends are around," Michael said.

"Yeah I used to be able to hug Eleanor whenever," Serena said, "But now it's mum not when their around, but wait for it whenever she hurts herself she comes to me."

"Jasmine's just the same, "Dad not whilst friends are around," "Dad I hate myself can you fix it?" Gotta love them though," Michael said.

"Of course," Serena said, "I always tell her don't watch medical dramas you'll think you've got everything… what does she go and do? Watches House then comes to me saying she thinks she's got everything under the sun," Serena said and Michael laughed, "Tell them do something, they do the opposite."

"Oh that's not just teenagers… tell this one to not do something," Johnny said pointing to Jac, "She does it."

"Yeah because she thinks she's always right," Michael said.

"I am," Jac said drinking her drink and she smiled, "A lot of the time."

Everyone laughed again they all knew Jac, their always wrong and she's always right… "Kind of makes you a bit of a child," Johnny said, "Joking," He said cowering at her death stare, "Joking."

"You know we're all kind of a family here," Jac said, "Did I just say that?"

"Yes carry on," Johnny said.

"Well there's Hanssen and Serena like the mum and dad and well they help," Jac said and she cursed under breath what did she just say?

"Well if we're a family… you'll be the teenager who thinks we're wrong and you're right," Serena said laughing.

"Ha-Ha," Jac said whilst swinging her drink back.

"Slow down a bit," Johnny said.

"Like I said oblivion," Jac said and she got the third round, "So here's to oblivion."

Jac woke up in the on call room with a splitting headache, a bucket next to her full of sick and a worried Johnny and Michael next her, "She's awake," Johnny said.

"What happened?" Jac asked.

"You drunk yourself into oblivion," Johnny said, "You were very ill… So Hanssen being the sober one drove you here."

"Why?" Jac asked.

"Because you threw up what you had eaten before, then bile, then blood so we brought you here," Michael said, "Well Hanssen did."

"Good Morning Ms Naylor," Hanssen said, "I expect you're feeling a bit sensitive."

Jac sat up slowly her hand felt so heavy and felt sick, "So what did I do?"

"Oh well you ran to the bathroom, Serena went after you and said to get you here," Hanssen said, "You must be more careful."

"Here," Johnny handed her some water.

"Thanks," She said sipping it, "So I didn't need any medical attention then?"

"No just a bed, two watchers and a bucket," Hanssen said, "Now up and dressed you've got work."

Jac laid back down, "Why did you get so hammered?" Johnny asked.

"It was my birthday," Jac said, "And I wanted to reach oblivion."

"Wouldn't have anything to do with Mrs Thomson?" Johnny asked and Jac sighed, "I'm right."

"No it's nothing to do with that," Jac said and Johnny sighed.

Michael stood up, "I heard that Rena has the best hangover cure."

"A few painkillers and water is fine," Jac said and she stood up, "Can I get dressed?"

"Oh yes of course," Johnny and Michael stood outside, "It's everything to do with Mrs Thomson," Johnny said.

"I know," Michael said, "But she won't say it."

"What do we do?" Johnny asked.

"Give her time," Michael said.

Jac was inside the on call room she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror, before breaking down and laying on the bed.


	6. e4: Jac&Michael

_A special episode based around Jac and Michael._

Michael was sat in his office, Jac was sat in hers and Elliot's, they were both thinking.

Since her miscarriage she tried her best to hide her feelings about it but it wasn't working, she felt like she couldn't talk to Johnny because he would get emotional, even though she broke down on him that night, Mo even though she put her up and looked after her she still felt like opening up to her wasn't possible, Sacha had too much on with Rachel that just left Michael.

She walked into Keller Ward hoping Michael would be there, "Come in," he said and Jac walked in, "Hey." She closed the door and turned around, "What's wrong?" Jac sat on the sofa in his office and placed her knees to her chest, "Jac?" He walked over to her and sat next to her, "Hey what's up?" He asked.

"It's hard to explain," Jac said and he felt concern for his friend, "It really is."

"Well I'm only here doing paperwork if you need a chat," Michael offered, "Come on let's go for a drive." Jac stood up and followed Michael, she got into Michael's car and leaned her head against the seatbelt, "So are you going to tell me?" He asked whilst he drove out of Holby City Hospital's car park.

"I don't know," she said and Michael looked at her.

"Is it Maconie? Mo? Work?" He asked and she shook her head, he drove into the country side, "Come on Naylor… tell me."

Jac breathed in, "I just can't talk to Johnny about how, how I feel… I thought after crying on him it would allow me to open up to him, like I can do with you but I still feel like I can't… like I can't open up to him," Jac said and Michael looked at the road.

"Do you want my opinion?" He asked one hand on the wheel, she nodded, "I think he's the nicest guy you will ever meet, expect for me of course… he's funny, caring one in a million. I think you're being stupid not jumping at a chance to talk to him," As he said that he noticed Jac's face, "I didn't mean it like that I'm just saying he's a good guy."

"So are you," Jac said, "Then how come I open up to you but I can't do that with Johnny?" She asked and Michael thought.

"Maybe it's because you're scared of being hurt," Michael suggested, "You don't want to open up to him, in case he goes."

"Am I that readable?" Jac asked.

"I can see it in your eyes," Michael said, "Their full of emotions."

"You've been gazing into them?" Jac said sarcastically.

"I just know how to read you," Michael said, "So anything else on your mind?"

Jac really wanted to tell him how she felt about the miscarriage, but she found herself unable too, she thought about how it would come out, would he mind her loading it on him? She took a deep breath, "I don't know how to say it Michael," She said.

"How about I start off with how are you feeling?" Michael asked, "We've hardly spoke since you came back… then I find you on top of the lockers."

"I'm fine," Jac said and Michael sighed, "What?"

"You're far from fine, look just talk to me I'm here for you," He said and Jac found herself becoming emotional.

She felt tears building in her eyes and her hands shaking, "I lost my only chance of having a child Michael…"

"I know," He said and he took her hand with his right hand, "Carry on."

"I didn't even get a chance to know what do," Jac said and he squeezed her hand, "I wanted to keep it… I just kept on working… I should've stopped but my mind kept saying work. It's all I've known to do since I was twelve to look ahead."

She stopped for a second to breathe in, "Then when things started going wrong between me and Johnny again… he was paranoid, upset, grieving and I just ignored him."

"Hey you had to deal with it too," Michael said, he then handed her a tissue, "Here."

"Then when we were away everything was fine… then I started to feel the emotion and well you know that glass?"

"Yes," Michael replied still keeping hold of her hand.

"I picked it up off the floor when the fight stopped, I sat in the bathroom and…." She found herself ashamed to say it.

"You did it on purpose didn't you?" He asked.

"Then when it got stuck I tried to get it out… they're was so much blood I thought I would die there and then, so I left it in there and stitched it up," Jac said and Michael felt upset for her, "I tried to keep it clean… but it was hard when we landed on shore it was so hot, we were doing sight-seeing, each night I just wanted to go straight bed, so I stuck a plaster on it well a dressing and then when we came back I saw it had got infected, I didn't want to tell Johnny so I tried to clean it out."

"Again?" Michael asked.

"I got anti-septic, wipes and everything but the glass was keeping it from heeling. So I got the big glass out, blood spurted it just left the small parts but that was in so deep… if I had tried to I could've done anything," Jac said and Michael didn't know how to feel, "So I was going to have another try at work… least then if something went wrong I'd have medical professionals there," Jac said.

"So then what?" Michael asked.

"Well I didn't get that far," Jac said.

"Least you had a medical professional," Michael said.

"I keep going over all the things I could've done… to prevent me from miscarrying and it's making me…"

"Calm down," Michael said, "Come on."

"I just feel so guilty," Jac now had tears sliding down her cheek, Michael stopped the car by a field, "I don't know what to do."

He got the tissues out and unbuckled himself, "Right," he said, "Dry your eyes."

Jac took the tissue, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, so come anything else?" Michael asked and Jac dabbed her eyes, "There has to be come on."

"I've been having nightmares again… I thought sorting it out with Juliet would stop them but I keep getting the nightmares about birthdays and things," Jac admitted.

Michael and Jac spoke for about an hour about lots of things, Jac felt like she had cried all her tears and sat back, "Feeling better?" Michael asked.

"I think so," Jac said, "Thank you."

"No problem never hesitate to talk to me," Michael said, "If we were a family the hospital you'd be my little sister. I've seen you at your weakest, I've held you whilst you cried, I slept by your side three years ago, you don't need to hide anything from me," Michael said and Jac smiled, "I'm always going to be there."

Jac smiled and they made their way back to Holby, "In the mood for a sing song?"

"Elvis?" Jac asked and Michael put on A Little Less Conversation.

When they arrived back in Holby Jac felt better, she thanked Michael and they went their separate ways knowing that they will always be friends.


	7. Episode Five: Johnny and Mo

Jac walked into Darwin hoping that no one noticed she was gone, "Hey you where you been?" Johnny asked.

"Just out," Jac replied and she sat at the computer, the talk with Michael really had helped, "I went for a drive."

"Oh anywhere nice?" Johnny asked.

"To a field," Jac replied whilst looking up something, she knew that she had to tell him about talking to Michael, "I went with Michael."

Johnny turned around, "Oh okay why?"

"Because… because Johnny I can't talk to you it's that I don't want to talk to you, I just can't I get a feeling of if I let myself be open with you… I just don't know," Jac said and Johnny looked hurt, "Say something."

"Well what do you want me to say? Oh no it's fine Jac don't worry, not like we don't need to talk about things you know we didn't spend a month away with each other but it's fine talk to your friend," Johnny realised how childish he sounded, "Is it something about me? Is that why you can't open up to me?"

"It's a long story Johnny," Jac said, "It's not you it's me."

"Well maybe if you spoke to me like you did last time, like when you broke down on me," Johnny said.

"That was different," Jac said darkly, "I was ill."

"And you're ill now Jac," Johnny said.

"I can deal with it," Jac said with a hoarse whisper.

"Jac look at yourself… you're in pain constantly, you take more painkillers than my Aunt who has arthritis, I can see you're drained."

Jac turned her face away, "Jac?" She looked at him with tears swimming in her eyes, "Jac? I'm sorry… Jac," Johnny stood up and went after her.

"Ah Naylor I need you to look…" Michael saw her walk off, "Maconie?"

"I don't know… but I think… I think I've made her cry," Johnny said.

"What did you say?" Michael asked protectively.

"Just that I can see she's drained," Johnny said.

"She's got a lot going on," Michael said, "Let her breathe."

"Johnny Mac," Mo said, "I need you," she pulled him into a corner, "Did I just see Jac Naylor crying?"

"It's amazing how you find her emotions so amusing," Michael said, "Just because she makes out hard as nails and doesn't let anything get to her… doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings."

Michael walked off, "Right spill," Mo said.

"Her and Michael went for a drive," Johnny said, "Apparently she still can't talk to me."

Mo sighed not a surprise but it did worry her, "Look Johnny the female mind is… it's very confusing," Mo said, "She probably doesn't want to hurt you."

"It's so obvious Mo," Johnny said, "She doesn't love me."

"Oi," Mo said, "Don't say that of course she does."

"Then why whenever there's a problem instead of coming to me… she goes to the yank?" Johnny asked and Mo sighed.

"Michael's known Jac a lot longer than you… he knows how to get things out of her," Mo said kindly, "Plus he probably feels like he owes her."

"Why?" Johnny asked.

"He was the one who took out her kidney," Mo said and Johnny nodded, "Look Jac and Michael their like us in a different way. Do you always go to Jac with a problem?" Mo asked and Johnny shook his head, "Exactly you come to me and we talk it through and I help you. Don't you think that's what she does with Michael?"

"Yeah but Mo we're different," Johnny said.

"How? I've known you for years I can read you like a book, I can tell when something's up and most importantly I can see when Johnny Mac needs a hug," Mo said and gave him a hug, "So if you look at it Michael and Jac are like the Johnny and Mo."

"But the whole not being able to talk to me," Johnny said and Mo comforted him, "It hurts."

"Just remember Johnny she loves you… but her and Michael are like us good friends," Mo said and Johnny sighed, "Go find her."

"Thanks," Johnny said.

Johnny set off to find his girlfriend, he found her sat on the steps leading to Darwin, "Go away Johnny."

"Jac we need to talk… I was a bit harsh earlier," Johnny said and he sat down next to her, "I know you and Michael are good friends but I wish you could talk to me."

Jac leaned back, "Johnny it's not that I don't love you… you're the best thing that has ever happened to me," Jac said and Johnny shuffled nearer to her, "I just can't."

Johnny placed his arm around her, "We can work on it… I know Michael is one of your good friends."

"Very few," Jac said, "One of my many few."

"Well lets count shall we: Elliot, Serena, Mo, Me, Sacha, Michael, that's a lot," Johnny said, "More than I ever had."

Jac rested her head on his shoulder, "Nobody said it would be easy Jac."

"Nobody ever said it would be this hard," Jac said, "What?" She asked as Johnny laughed.

"Are we quoting Coldplay now?" He asked.

"I'm sorry," Jac said and Johnny hugged her, "I'm working on talking to you."

"Take your time," Johnny said, "Take your time…. Jac where's these marks from?" Johnny asked whilst looking at her arm, "Jac?"

"They're old," Jac said.

"I may not have a fancy degree but I know old from new," Johnny said, "How long?"

"On and off for years," Jac said and she snatched her arm away.

"I mean how long now?" Johnny asked kindly.

"Since the miscarriage," Jac said and she lifted her head off Johnny's shoulder.

"Oh Jac," Johnny said and he pulled her into a hug, "You should've told me."

"It's not that easy," Jac said.

"I want to help you let me in," Johnny said, "Let me in I can help."

Jac and Johnny walked out to the peace garden, "Fire away," Johnny said.

Jac spent an hour explaining her feelings and by the time she finished Johnny had no idea what to say, "Say something."

"I don't know what to say," Johnny said, "Expect how do you manage to keep everything hidden for so long?"

"Practice," Jac said and Johnny took her hands, "And having too."

Johnny got off the tiny chair and put his arms around her, "Well you don't need to anymore."

Mo was looking outside the window, "Good one Johnny Mac," she said happily, and walked off smiling.

Back in the peace garden Johnny and Jac were in a long hug, Jac's pager went off, "I need to go."

"Jac," Johnny said whilst standing up, "We're making progress."

"Yeah," Jac said and she walked off smiling.


	8. E6: School Visit

"Okay whilst you are here you will treat this place with respect, no shouting, no throwing anything and no messing around. Do I make myself clear?" Serena asked the students whilst leading them to lift.

"Yes Miss Campbell," Everyone replied.

"Follow me," Serena said Eleanor laughed her mum was controlling at the best of times, "Now here is Darwin Ward this is where our two Cardiothoracic Surgeons are based and also where are Transplant Team too," Serena walked over to the nurses station, "Mr Maconie and Miss Effenga," Serena introduced to the students.

"Oh great," Jac said stopping in her footsteps she was far away luckily, so no one heard her.

"Ah Ms Naylor," Serena said, "Hope you don't mind."

Jac checked her schedule, "Doesn't bother me I've got theatre," She smiled sarcastically and bumped into Elliot, "Ah Elliot."

"Ms Naylor," Elliot said, "So I see you've got a valve replacement."

Jac nodded proudly, "Did you know about this?" She pointed to the students.

"Ah yes I was going to mention it to you," Elliot said and Jac huffed, "But then I got caught up in theatre yesterday."

"So what's going on?" Jac pushed.

"Hanssen's idea remember? He wants to make this place a place for learning," Elliot explained.

"We're a hospital not a school," Jac put antibacterial hand wash on her hands, "If they want to become doctors they need to do what we did: Study hard, get exams done and go to Medical School," Jac said and Elliot sighed, "Well it's true."

"Yes but sometimes watching experienced people at work… helps," Elliot said and Jac walked away.

In theatre Jac was in theatre with Sacha, "Hanssen's got us hosting students today," Jac said whilst repairing the valve, "Isn't it wonderful?"

"They can't be that bad," Sacha asked.

"I haven't even met them," Jac said, "But I can guarantee something will go wrong."

Sacha laughed, "You're too quick to judge young people."

Jac sighed, "I just don't get why we need to host people from schools," Jac said and she stitched up the patient, "Done."

"You're so quick," Sacha said.

"Years of practice," Jac said whilst getting out of her scrubs, Sacha laughed and followed.

Jac was walking out when she saw Serena, she pretended not to seer but it was two late,

"Ms Naylor please could you explain what you do?" Serena asked and Jac sighed and gripped the sides her Endometriosis was playing up again, "Ms Naylor?"

"Sorry?" Jac asked.

"Maybe we should leave you…" Serena looked at her in a weird way, "Hopefully we can come back soon."

Serena knew something was wrong, "Right if you lot hang on five minutes," She said to the students and walked over to Jac, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Jac said, "Just slept funny last night."

Serena sighed, "I'll be back later," Serena said and as soon as the students were gone, Jac got her tablets out.

Down in Keller Serena had found the teacher, "Right I need to get back to work," Serena said, "Mr Griffin can take over."

"Thank you," the teacher said and two of the students slipped away.

The two boys made their way to Darwin and found a room, "Hey Josh look at these," said the other boy, he held up the heart defibrillators.

"Urmm excuse me," Johnny said, "Can you step out please," Johnny asked and Mo walked over.

"And you can put those down for a start," Mo said and the two boys laughed, "What's so funny?"

"You are," the boy just as he said that Jac was walking over, "Oh look who it is."

Jac stood with her hands on her hips, "Right the pair of you out now!"

"Why? We're not doing any harm," the boy said, "We're just curious."

Jac sighed heavily, "I will call security."

"Oh did you hear that? She's going to call security," Josh said, "What's the matter darling, we scaring you?"

"Johnny call security," Jac said and Josh turned on the defibrillators, "Right can you turn that off please, they have a dangerous amount of volts in there."

"So why do you use them?" he asked whilst laughing.

"They are used to treat people when they go into Cardiac Arrest," Jac explained and security arrived. Ric had bought the students up to Darwin again and they saw the scene, "Right can you take care of these please?" Jac asked the security guards, "First put them down."

"No," Josh said.

"Put. Them. Down. Now," Jac said in a terrifying tone.

"Fine whatever you say," Josh turned them off and put them down, "Don't even know why we're here," Josh said, "Dan you coming?"

Dan was looking at Jac, "You think you're it don't you?" He asked.

"No I don't," Jac shook her head and folded her arms, "I'm here to do my job."

Dan sighed, "Then stop acting like you're the queen."

Dan walked up to Jac, "Personal space," Jac said and Dan smiled.

"Right come on you," The security guard said, as he said that Dan punched Jac in the face, causing her to lose her balance and hit her ribs on a piece of machinery and banging her head against the wall. Johnny went to help her but Dan stuck his foot out causing Johnny to trip and bang his head against the wall. Last thing both remember is a throbbing pain and then it went black.

Ric was leading the students up to Darwin again, "What's happened?" Ric asked and ran to the scene, "Someone get Miss Campbell."

Eleanor ran to find her mother, "Mum Ric needs you."

"Eleanor you will call him Mr Griffin," Serena said bye to her patient and they ran up the stairs, "Eleanor what's the rush?"

"Johnny Mac?" Mo was trying to wake Johnny up, "Jonny Mac."

Johnny woke up to find himself still on the floor, "What?... Jac is she okay?"

Mo pushed him back down, "She's being looked at Johnny you need to stay still," She pushed him down again.

Jac was laid on the floor blood was coming from the front of her head, she was immediately hocked up to a machine, they were immediately beeping, "I can feel movement," Elliot said whilst he checked her ribs, then he checked her heart, "Unaudiable breath sounds," Elliot said, "Pneumaphorax," Elliot diagnosed, "Her ribs are weak from when she crashed three years ago," Elliot said, "So we need to do a chest drain now."

Johnny was in shock, Mo was sat with him now arms around him comfortingly, "She should go to theatre," Serena said.

"Chest drain first, then theatre," Elliot said he placed the drain into her chest blood came through, "There's blood in the chest drain."

"Incostal Artery Bleed, theatre now" Ric said, "Right find their teacher and get them out of here. That does not mean you can leave the hospital… we'll be having words." Ric ordered.

"Miss Effenga assist me," Elliot ordered.

"I'll assist," Michael said as he knew that Johnny wouldn't cope without Mo.

Mo was sat still with Johnny, "She'll be fine Johnny Mac."

"I can't lose her," Johnny said.

In theatre her BP was dropping, "More suction please," Elliot ordered, "I can't see what's happening, saline let's wash out I need to see," the machines beeped again.

"BP's dropping," Michael said, "The bleeds a tear from the Intocostal."

"Located the tear," Elliot said.

"BP's rising," Michael said but shortly after the machines beeped again.

"There's a second bleed," Elliot said and he looked at the screen hoping to find it, "There's too much blood."

Michael was checking the screen, "Yes," Elliot said, "Clip please," he inserted the clip through the keyhole hole, "There's a tear in the Intocostal branch."

"Ploral Cavity seems clear," Michael said, "Well done Elliot."

"Well she's one of ours… she's not going without a fight," Elliot said, "Her BP's rising she's stable."

Jac was in recovery and Johnny had ran to see her, "How did it go?"

"We located the problem and stopped it," Elliot said, "She's going to need to be in to make sure she's okay."

"I don't understand how did she get a Pneumaphorax, so quickly?" Johnny asked.

"Can't really tell you that Johnny," Elliot said.

"Yeah and he's going to have much more luck getting it out of her," Michael said, "Look she crashed her bike and well her ribs their weaker."

"Johnny Mac any news?" Mo asked.

"Yeah she's stable," Michael said instead, "I want those kids spoken too."

"I think Ric's on the case," Mo said.

"You stay with her Johnny," Elliot ordered, "I'm going to go find Ric before he bites their heads off."

Ric was in his office, "Come in," he said.

"So you haven't bit their heads off yet?" Elliot asked.

"No I'm leaving that to their teacher, how is she?" Ric asked whilst sipping his drink.

"Stable," Elliot replied.

"And Maconie?"

"In shock but to be honest I think he's more worried about Jac," Elliot said.

"Natural I just hope their teacher gives them a good talking too," Ric said and he walked out with Elliot, "Because if I know Jac she'll probably file a complaint."

"Against students? No."

"I mean against the school," Ric corrected.

"Mr Griffin and Mr Hope I cannot apologize enough for what happened," the teacher said, "The student's punishment will be dealt with and I hope your colleague makes a full recovery."

"Mrs Chambers I must warn you, if they wanted Ms Naylor or Mr Maconie can file a complaint… about how your students weren't attended and put herself and Mr Maconie in danger," Ric said seriously, "And I must say he or she will have my back up.

Mrs Chambers looked worried, "They won't though will they?"

"Depending on how they feel once recovered, but I must warn you Ms Naylor is one for speaking her mind," Ric said, "I would be prepared for a complaint."

Mrs Chambers walked out the hospital with her students, "Please tell her I'm sorry."

Ric walked off and Elliot sighed. Serena knocked on Hanssen's office door, "Come in, yes Miss Campbell?"

"Your little training scheme seems to be failing," Serena said and she sat down.

"And why is that?" Hanssen asked.

"Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie have both been involved in an accident, Maconie's okay but Jac's had to go into theatre," Serena explained and Hanssen looked shocked, "Exactly but in all fairness it wasn't your fault. The teacher wasn't much of a leader."

"How are they?" Hanssen asked.

"Jac's in recovery and Johnny's had his head looked at," Serena said, "But it was touch and go in theatre apparently."

Hanssen stood up and followed Serena out of the door, "What ward?"

"Keller," Serena said.

"Nurse Maconie," Hanssen said, "I heard about the accident."

"It wasn't an accident we were both attacked," Johnny said, "Mr Griffin said that we can file a complaint."

"Against the school?" Serena asked.

"Against the teacher," Johnny said, "She wasn't very controlling."

"Well if I'm honest Eleanor seems to think she's a bit of a dozy," Serena said and Johnny laughed, "But if you were to file a complaint, I can back you up."

"I hope Ms Naylor gets better soon," Hanssen said, "She really has had a, hetic return."

"More than hetic," Johnny said, "But she still comes through it."

"Of course she does," Serena said, "She's very head strong."

As Hanssen and Serena left, Johnny took her hand, "Come on Jac wake up."

Michael walked in with a coffee, "She should come round soon."

"Thanks," Johnny said, "I need to ask you something."

Michael placed one leg on top of his thigh, "Sounds worrying."

"How do you get Jac to open up to you? I seriously don't know," Johnny said and Michael sighed.

"First of all I don't get her to do anything… trust me do you think I'd still be here if I had?" Michael asked and Johnny laughed.

"No but she trusts you it's like you have connection… something that I can't find," Johnny looked down.

"Well I had a bit of an advantage… I was her boss a few years ago," Michael grinned, "Those were the days when I could boss her around."

"Now she bosses you?"

Michael tapped his paper cup, "No one bosses me around… no she acts like queen bee," Michael said.

"And we're the drones?"

"Well yeah but the thing about Jac is that… once she lets you in you know you've got somewhere," Michael explained, "The hard part is getting her not to run."

"Run?"

"Yeah run… she thinks if she explains herself to you or anyone, she thinks she needs to run," Michael said and Johnny nodded, "Understand?"

"So basically I just need to stop her running from me?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah that's the hard part," Michael said, "You got through another barrier the breaking down part."

"That's cause she was ill," Johnny said and he looked over to her.

"Yeah she has a thing for doing that… I think being ill makes her more emotional," Michael said.

"When did she?"

"Three years ago, allowed herself to get septic shock and well I don't think I've seen her so weak," Michael admitted, "I stayed by her side though… and I think that's what made us able to talk to each other."

"To be honest I don't think I've heard you shout so loud," Jac said and it made both men jump, "Having a nice conversation?"

"We were just…" Johnny tried to think of an excuse.

"Talking about me I know," Jac said, "What happened?"

"Students that's what," Michael said, "I'm glad you're okay."

"Takes more than a bunch of kids to kill me," Jac said.

"Think we gathered that," Johnny said, "Hanssen has been informed and Serena said something if I wanted to file a complaint."

"About what?" Jac asked.

"Urmm about the whole situation… the teacher was nowhere to be seen… two students were messing around with equipment and you nearly d-" Johnny explained and stopped, "You had Pneumaphorax."

"Had one before," Jac said.

"You make it sound so causal," Johnny pointed out, "Mr Hope wants to keep you in for a bit."

"Great," Jac said and she sighed, "I've got a theatre list!"

"And you've just had surgery to stop you from becoming seriously ill," Johnny said, "So relax and let us sort it."

Jac took Johnny's hand, "Do you think I should file a complaint?" Jac asked.

"It's your call," Johnny replied.

Jac leaned her head right and sighed, "Why don't you go for a bit?"

"I'm not leaving you," Johnny said.

"Johnny I'm fine go," Jac ordered and he kissed her forehead and left.

"Rest Jac," Michael ordered.

One week later Jac was fully recovered, "Well looks like you're healthy again," Elliot said.

"Does that mean I can do my job again?" Jac asked.

"You'll have some pain for the next few weeks still, so take it easy. But apart from that you've had a full weeks rest and you seem fine to go," Elliot said.

Jac got off the bed and Elliot left to let her get dressed, "So Jac's back to work then?"Mo asked.

"Yes she is," Elliot replied, "And she'll be happy to know she has a full theatre list."

Mo laughed, "Ah Jac welcome back," Mo said.

Jac got straight back to work, she had two operations in one morning and then finally at lunch she was able to sit down, "Ohhh," she said whilst rubbing her ribs.

Mo walked over, "How's your ribs?"

"Fine," Jac said, "Where's Johnny?"

"Urmm he's getting our lunches and I think he said he'd get yours too," Mo said, "Have you decided to complain?"

"I don't know," Jac said whilst looking at the computer, "Is there any point? Because nothing will happen."

"Jac you could've died, Johnny got a head injury, if I was you I would think about, " Jac found it weird hearing Mo say this, she usually saw the best in people but guessing the fact her best friend was injured and his girlfriend nearly died, Jac took it as her anger coming out.

"Coming from the woman who sees the best in people," Jac said and she span on her chair.

"My best friend was injured… no one hurts Johnny Mac," Mo said and Jac smiled, "Think about it."

Meanwhile back at the college, the head teacher had called Mr Hanssen and Serena into the school, they were waiting outside the door, "I feel like I'm about to get shouted at," Serena said.

"I was never outside the head's door," Hanssen said didn't shock Serena, "Were you Miss Campbell?"

"Not very often," Serena replied, she felt awkward all the students were staring at her and the abnormally tall Swede, "Do you think they're staring at me or you?"

"Both maybe," Hanssen replied and the office door opened.

"Sorry for the wait Mr Hanssen and Miss Campbell, please come in," The head shut the door and sat down on his high back chair, "I assume you know why you're here?"

"I would assume it's because two of your students put two of my colleagues in hospital," Hanssen said and the head looked nervous.

"I cannot apologize enough, the students have been spoken too and the appropriate punishment has been taken," the head teacher said and he coward under Hanssen's stare, "I can fully understand if you would like to file a complaint."

"That's not up to us it's up to Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie," Hanssen explained, "And quite frankly if they do wish to complain they will have my full back up."

"Yes of course I understand," the head was panicking, "I do hope you accept my apology."

"It's not really us you should be apologizing too," Serena said, "It's Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie."

"Of course," The head said, "Is there any way I can?"

"Well if this meeting is finished you can come back with us," Hanssen suggested.

"I.. have."

"Yes we all have work but it doesn't take hours to apologize," Serena said and she opened the office door, "They're still staring it has to be you."

"Me?" Hanssen asked, "It's probably because you're quite short."

"I am a normal height you are the abnormal one," Serena argued.

"Ms Campbell are you insulting me?"

"I'm stating a fact you're very tall," Serena said and Hanssen smiled what?! He what? "Mr Hanssen are you smiling?"

"Urmm twitch of the mouth," He said, "Isn't that your daughter?"

"Yes it is," Serena replied, Eleanor was listening to music, "How did you know?"

"She looks like you," Hanssen said, "Accept a bit taller."

"Will you quit about my height."

"Forgive me," Hanssen said and Serena went red, he opened the door for her.

"We made it out alive," Serena said and the head looked taken aback. When they reached the hospital all three made their way to Darwin, "Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie."

"Yes Ms Campbell," Johnny walked over.

"The head teacher of the students who well injured you are here," Serena explained.

"I am very sorry I cannot apologize enough," He said and Jac frowned she stood up slowly and walked over.

"Aren't they a bit old to have their head teacher apologizing for them?" Jac asked and she folded her arms.

"Jac," Johnny whispered.

"I'm just saying shouldn't they be the ones apologizing?" Jac asked.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was for what happened, and that it won't happen it again," He said and Jac frowned, "Those cheekbones… they're something."

Johnny laughed and Serena had small smile and Hanssen himself couldn't help but make a small but rare smile, "And what do my cheekbones have to do with this?"

"Their very urmm nice," he said and Johnny cough laughed.

"Well I accept your apology but I would still like one off the students," Jac said and the head nodded, "Goodbye."

He jumped as he was staring at her, "Oh yes right well… you can expect an apology very soon."

Serena took him back to the school and when Hanssen had left Johnny doubled up, "He liked you."

"Ughh," Jac said to Johnny and walked away, "Someone mop that up please," Jac shouted to a nurse as she saw sick.

Serena returned and walked into Hanssen, "I trust you got him back okay."

"Yes," Serena replied, "Are you joining us for a drink later?"

"Can't I have something to do," Hanssen replied and Serena sighed, "I do have a life," he shut his office door

"Just not a very good one," Serena said whilst walking off.

Back in Darwin Johnny was teasing Jac, "A head teacher likes you."

"Shut up Johnny," Jac said.

"Ms Naylor," A nurse shouted and Jac went running, she immediately assessed him, "Right he needs to go to theatre."

"Your call," Mo said, "Sure you're okay to do this?"

Jac sighed, "I am fine."

So back in theatre once again, "BP's falling," Mo said, "Jac we're losing him."

"Oh no we're not, not on my watch," Jac said, "Suction."

"BP's falling," Mo said and Jac sighed a stressed out sigh, "He's in Cardiac Arrest."

"Charging 200," Jac announced, "Clear." As she shocked the patient he still didn't regain sinus rhythm, "Charging again… clear," and the machine's lines went straight.

"Pupils fixed and dilated," Mo said and Jac swore, "Jac it's your first day back don't worry."

"What?" Jac asked in an insulted tone, "I just lost a patient and you expect 'not to worry'?" Jac asked and Mo sighed, "Don't sigh at me I don't lose patients."

"What about Mrs Thomson then?" Mo asked and Jac turned around, "You lost her."

Jac walked up to her, her eyes full of fury, "Don't you dare bring her into this."

"You go around making out like you never lose patients," Mo said and the pair argued through the corridors, "You think you're this super woman."

As they got into Darwin everyone noticed the tension, "What is going on?" Johnny asked.

"Oh no thing just Ice Queen making out she's super doctor," Mo said and Jac folded her arms, "Like it or not we're a team."

"Wait I'm confused," Johnny said.

"Don't ever question my abilities again," Jac said and Mo huffed.

"You know what? You're so ungrateful you never think about anyone but yourself, I put you up for a week and you don't even say thank you… well you did but you didn't mean it, then you come back and you swan off with the yank leaving Johnny in a state, making him think that you don't love him and then you make out you never lose patients, well I've got news for you. Everyone loses patients we don't like it but that's what happens sometimes… just because you gave Kidney away doesn't make you this wonder woman, so stop making out you're a super doctor and go back to being super bitch," Mo said and Jac suddenly felt her hand colliding with Mo's face, she slapped her and the noise was loud.

"Mo are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"Just fine," Mo said.

As everyone in Darwin was watching Jac found herself in position of embarrassment and hate, "Excuse me," she said and she walked away, Johnny was torn between his best friend and Jac, but he checked over Mo's face.

"That looks sore," Johnny said, "I'll get a cold flannel."

"No Johnny," Mo said and she suddenly realised what she had done, "I was out of order, go and find Jac," Mo said and Johnny came back, "Johnny go."

"I'm giving her time to cool off," Johnny said, "I don't think it's appropriate right now."

"Can someone explain me what just happened?" Elliot asked, "Well?"

"I may have crossed a line," Mo admitted, "A fine line."

Elliot sighed, "Here we are a hospital we are a team," Elliot said, "We do not need silly little bitch fights."

No one had heard Mr Hope use that word, "I'll sort it Mr Hope," Mo said.

"Good," Elliot said and he walked back into his office.

Jac found herself making her way to Hanssen's office, Hanssen wasn't in it she hoped. She saw it had been left opened and sat on his chair and placed her knees to her chest, allowing Mo's words rage through her.

"_Just because you gave away a Kidney doesn't make you this wonder woman… then you come back and swan off with the yank."_

She was so far in her own thoughts, she didn't notice the tall Swede standing behind her, "I hate to disturb you Ms Naylor… but if you don't mind this is my chair and this my office," Hanssen said and Jac jumped.

"Oh sorry I thought you were out," Jac straightened up.

"I was until now," Hanssen said and Jac stood up, "I must say very rare of you to wait for me."

"I came in for some… peace," Jac said and Hanssen thought.

"Yes my office is very peaceful that's why I like it," He clicked his Newton's Cradle, "Are you ok Ms Naylor?"

"Yeah fine," She smiled and Hanssen frowned.

"I think you and I need a little chat," Hanssen shut his door and Jac sat in the seat opposite, "Now it's spread like wild fire, what's this disagreement you had with Miss Effanga?"

"Nothing it was just a silly little argument… she touched a nerve I flipped," Jac replied.

"Hmm," Hanssen sat back reading her.

"What?" Jac asked, "Mr Hanssen I have a question… I probably already know the answer, but do you think I'm selfish?" Jac asked and Hanssen sat back.

"In my honest opinion yes, yes I do you have the ability to hurt people and make them feel worthless, you scare F1&2s and you don't seem to feel any remorse, but correct me if I'm wrong that's all you know how to do," Hanssen's words affected Jac in a way she hoped they wouldn't.

"Well I'm glad you were honest," Jac said and Hanssen sighed, "Well thank you Mr Hanssen."

"Sit down Ms Naylor," Hanssen ordered Jac turned on her heel and sat back down, "You only know how to act selfish because you've had to for years. You're part of our team Ms Naylor I wish you to act like it," Hanssen sat back down, "Now."

"Now what?" Jac asked.

"I heard Miss Effanga talking to Nurse Maconie. I think she'll want to apologize," Hanssen said and Jac nodded, "Good day Ms Naylor."

"You too," Jac stood up and walked out of Hanssen's office, "Right."

Back in Darwin Johnny was looking at Mo's face, "I didn't mean it Johnny."

"Well she certainly slapped you one including cutting your face," Johnny said, "She's got sharp nails."

"Yeah," Mo said, "Ouch."

"Sorry," Johnny said, "This will sting."

As Johnny placed anti-septic and a plaster on Mo's face, "Thanks," Mo said to Johnny.

"Right I best go find Jac," Johnny said.

"Jac," Elliot said, "Where have you been?"

"Talking to Mr Hanssen," Jac replied.

"We're due in theatre," Elliot said and Jac nodded, "Sure you're okay to assist?"

"Let's go," Jac said and Elliot and Jac made their way down to theatre.

"I'm sure Miss Affenga didn't mean what she said," Elliot said comfortingly.

Jac sighed, "She did I saw it in her face."

"Well we all say things we regret," Elliot said and when they were in theatre, Elliot cut open the patient's heart, "Suction please."

After an hour of operating Jac and Elliot were done, "Well that went well," Jac said and she bumped into Mo.

"I'll give you two a minute," Elliot said.

"Jac I just want to say… I'm sorry for what I said, it was horrible and selfish and I didn't mean to blurt out about the Kidney," Mo said and Jac sighed, "Jac?"

"Let's just forget it and move on," Jac said.

"Does that mean that you forgive me?" Mo asked.

"I said let's move on," Jac said and Mo took it as a yes.

Well that's the latest chapter Review please would love to hear opinions


	9. E7: Team Building And Camping Trip

**This was originally going to be an episode about Juliet returning but I'm still thinking let me know if you think I should do one **** Reviews are welcome **** and some of this is based on a camping trip I got told about, and also updated because whilst I was in the shop walking around this came to mind ha.**

It had only been fifteen minutes and weather was hot and the car full of various members of staff was making it hard to breathe. Jac and Michael were at the front, Mo and Johnny were sat in the back and Hanssen and Serena were sat in the very back, "Mr Spence please could you explain why your boss is sat right at the back?" Serena asked.

"Because he said so," Michael replied whilst tapping on the wheel, "I gave him the option for the front."

Serena looked at Hanssen he didn't meet her eye thank god, "Well on the way back Jac's in the back."

"Are we nearly there yet?" Jac asked with attitude.

"Knock it off you're worse than my kids," Michael said and Jac made a childish face.

How Hanssen and Serena had been convinced to go camping was beyond everyone, "It's so hot," Serena said.

"Then the best solution would be to remove clothing," Hanssen said and Serena coughed.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked and Mo looked Johnny both made humoured faces.

Hanssen sat up slightly, "Well when one is hot they usually remove a piece of clothing."

Michael and Jac couldn't help but laugh at Hanssen and Serena, "I think he's coming onto you Rena," Michael said cheekily and Hanssen sighed.

"I was simply stating that if she is hot… she removes an item of clothing," Hanssen stated and then used an old newspaper to fan himself.

"Uh-huh," Michael said and Mo and Johnny laughed and he pulled into a petrol station, he turned to Jac to make a joke, "I don't need to put the child lock on right?"

"Oh ha-ha Michael," Jac said sarcastically.

"Make sure she doesn't try to hitch hike," Michael joked and Jac hit him, "Ouch."

"You deserved it," Jac said and Michael stuck his tongue out. Michael came back about five minutes later, "Fancy selling your other kidney to pay?" Michael asked cheekily.

"Oh yeah just open me up here," Jac said sarcastically, "Just get us there Michael."

The drive was going very slow and everyone was hot, "How about we a sing-song?" Michael asked, "Get into the groove."

"Sounds good," Mo said, "How about a bit of ABBA?"

"No we shall not be singing ABBA," Hanssen said.

"Oh come on Mr H a bit of Dancing Queen," Mo said and Johnny laughed, "Even though you're not seventeen but you can still be young and sweet," Mo looked at Hanssen's gaze in the mirror, "Or maybe we could change artists."

"A bit of Billy Ray?" Johnny asked.

"Or maybe we can do some Elvis?" Michael said and he searched for his cd, "Damn Jasmine."

"What?" Jac asked.

"She's only left me with her mixed CD," Michael said and Jac looked at the track list.

"A load of rubbish," Jac said and she put the track list back into the case, "Honestly what do the young people listen too?"

"One Direction, Taylor Swift," Michael listed.

"Must not forget Michael Buble, Rihanna, Swedish House Mafia," Serena listed, "Oh I think I know every lyric to Taylor Swift by now."

"You and me both Rena," Michael said and he laughed as the look on her face amusing, "There's only one song I like off Taylor Swift and that is Safe and Sound."

"Oh yes that's a good one," Serena said, "I tell Eleanor to put it on more but it's not in the charts."

"Yeah Jasmine played it a lot," Michael said, "It was one of those songs that if your dad likes it's not longer cool."

Serena smiled, "What else is on the list?"

"Pink, Rita Ora, Will. , Flo Rida, David Guetta," Jac said and Michael put the cd in, "Oh Michael."

"Well it's this or we sing with no music," Michael said and Jac rolled her eyes, "So let's see what rubbish is on first."

_Don't You Worry Child._

"That's the song Juliet was obsessed with," Mo said, "Remember she went all nutty."

"That was entertainment," Johnny said, "You should invite her down again Jac," Johnny said.

"She'll be busy," Jac said and she kept on looking at the road.

"How do you know?" Johnny asked.

"Because she's got her boyfriend," Jac replied.

"Well if she's anything like you she'd be putting him in his place," Mo said and Johnny looked at her, "Oh come it's clear who wears the trousers in your relationship."

Michael cough laughed and Serena shook her head.

"She does not wear the trousers," Johnny argued.

"She gives you that glare and you stand down," Mo said and Johnny went red, "She wears the trousers."

"She is here you know," Jac said, "So if you could use the word Jac please."

"Yes Jac," Mo said with a hint of humour, "Michael turn this off and sing solo."

"No way," Michael said and Jac looked at him, "No."

"Oh come on do your Elvis," Jac said and Johnny and Mo laughed no one knew he liked Elvis, "All Shook Up?"

Michael looked at Jac, "I'm not singing Elvis."

"Go on Spence," Mo said, "I've never heard you sing."

"Apart from the time when he sung One Direction," Johnny said whilst laughing.

"Maconie if you don't keep quiet, I'll find a way to put on 500 Miles," Michael said and Johnny grinned.

"What?" Mo and Jac asked.

"We met in the canteen and I wound him up with Billy Ray Cyrus and he mocked me with 500 Miles," Johnny explained, "So if I make him wound up he can sing 500 miles."

No one spoke for the next hour to the camp site, finally they reached the camp site, "At last," Jac said and she got out, "Where are we sleeping?"

Michael got the tents out of the boot, "In these," Michael said and Jac laughed, "What?"

"You've got to be joking," Jac said.

"What sleeping in a tent? I love it," Johnny said and she put his around Jac.

"Don't touch me," Jac said and she shrugged away from him and Johnny sighed, "So we're sleeping in a tent? Where anything crawl in and harm us?"

"Make sure you cover yourself with insect repellent and also wear long items of clothing and check yourself," Michael ordered, "I did Boy Scouts as a boy you've got to be careful."

Everyone followed Michael and Jac lifted her head back and sighed, "Great well here comes Lyme Disease."

"I've taken my youngest camping Jac and he's doesn't whine like you," Michael said and Jac glared.

They walked for about half an hour before finding their camping spot, "How did you get Hanssen and Serena to come along?" Johnny whispered to Michael.

"Let's just say I owe Rena a favour and I think she somehow managed to get Hanssen to come along," Michael replied, "Right you lot who did Scouts?"

No one raised their hands, "Come on Naylor you look like the type who did."

"I never had the chance do anything like that," Jac said and Michael turned to Hanssen.

"I was sent off to Boarding School I never had time too," Hanssen said before Michael even opened his mouth.

"Johnny?" Michael asked.

"I never did Scouts but I know how to set up a tent," Johnny said.

"Good man," Michael said, "Right we'll get sorted you lot sort yourselves out."

Jac applied herself fully with spray insect repellent and made sure that she had leggings on underneath her tracksuit bottoms – which were tucked tightly into her socks, Serena had done the same and Hanssen being the man he was took out his list.

"A list?" Serena asked.

"Bes to be prepared," Hanssen said and Serena laughed, "Well you won't be laughing once you've been bitten by bugs and you have no lotion."

"I won't get bitten bugs don't like me," Serena argued, "Besides what bugs are going to bite us?"

"Ticks," Jac answered, "Which possibly carry Lyme Disease."

"You'll be fine Jac," Mo said, "Besides you've tucked up enough," she pointed up her jeans were tightly tucked into her socks and walking boots and the fact she had a long sleeved jumper on with a hoddie, "Paranoid?"

Michael and Johnny returned from setting up the tents, "That didn't take long," Serena said.

"Boy scout," Michael said proudly, "I know my stuff."

"And I've camped many times on the Highlands," Johnny said proudly and Jac smiled, "Protected enough?" Johnny asked Jac.

"Best to be safe than sorry," Jac said and she tied her up in a bun, "Don't go blaming me when you're all seriously ill."

"Come on Naylor stop being so paranoid," Michael said, "You'll be fine," He squeezed her shoulder and she edged away, "So any idea why we're camping?"

"I thought it was just for fun," Mo said and Michael shook his head.

"What's the reason then?" Jac asked impatiently.

"Well it was Hanssen's idea," Michael said and everyone turned to Hanssen, "He decided that we need to do team building."

"I work perfectly in a team thank you," Jac said sounding insulted and Michael and Johnny laughed, "What?"

"Nothing," Johnny said quickly.

Hanssen made a cough noise to make his colleagues listen to him, "I won't be joining in but I shall be observing."

"So you've sent us here to do team building skills?" Mo asked, "I'm fine in a team."

"Didn't seem that way last week," Hanssen pointed out Mo knew what he meant – the argument her and Jac had.

"Well that was my fault," Mo admitted, "So what team building skills?"

Michael cleared his throat, "Well since I am most experienced in this kind of thing, Hanssen assigned me to organize the activities."

"Oh no," Jac whispered and she placed her head on Johnny's shoulder, Johnny laughed.

"What activities?" Serena asked.

"Well I've decided on rock climbing," Michael directed his eyes to Jac, "Because I know how much Naylor loves rock climbing."

"You never told me?" Johnny said and Jac went red.

"I've also arranged other activities but you will find out," Michael said and then he stood up, "So come on stand up and get yourselves ready."

"We're going now?" Jac asked.

"Yes," Michael replied and everyone followed Michael to an organised rock climbing party, "Mr Oakland."

"Michael Spence," The man said he had a strong American accent, "I see this is your crew."

"Actually we're his crew," Michael pointed to Hanssen, "He's the boss."

"Hello," Mr Oakland said.

Hanssen took his hand and shook it, then Mr Oakland went through the basics after that he said for all of them to gather round, "Are any of you experienced in Rock Climbing?"

"Yes I am," Jac said proudly.

"Oh good so I trust you know what you're doing?" He asked.

"Well considering I have done Rock Climbing I do know what I'm doing," Jac said and Mr Oakland looked taken aback, "Well you did ask me."

"Right of course," He said and then Jac got geared up, "But you'd like to wait for your team mates?"

Jac reluctantly walked over back to her team mates, "No wonder you're so skinny."

"What because I exercise?" Jac asked and Mo sighed.

"Because you're constantly on your feet," Mo pointed out, "Do you ever rest?"

"Resting is for people who work in boring offices," Jac replied, "I need to be fit for my job."

"You'd make a good paramedic," Mo said.

"Oh yeah because she'd be so full of comfort," Johnny said jokingly.

"Oh shut up," Jac said to both Mo and Johnny, then Mr Oakland called them, "Finally."

"Okay so I want red head and you over there," Mr Oakland pointed to Mo, "To be paired up."

Jac and Mo looked at each other, "You are joking?" Jac asked.

"Oh not Jac and me," Mo said.

"Well I'm afraid that's how it's been decided," Michael said and Jac and Mo folded their arms, "Carry on," Michael said to Mr Oakland.

"And Scottish lad and Michael will be together," Mr Oakland said, "And Miss?"

"Campbell," Serena replied.

"You and the boss can observe," He said and Hanssen and Serena nodded, "Unless you want to join in?"

"I'd like to walk into work without a wheelchair," Serena said and she sat down next to Hanssen, "Mo and Jac should be interesting."

"Indeed," Hanssen agreed.

Mo was first up her hands were shaking and so was her body, she was good with medicine but not so well with heights, "You ready?" Jac asked Mo.

"I can't do it," Mo said and Jac sighed, "It's too high."

"Mo you'll be fine," Jac said, "I've got you."

"Oh and that's so much more comforting," Mo said and Jac walked over to Mo, "It's too high."

"Look just try it it's not that bad," Jac said, "Once you're up there you'll be fine, use that adrenaline rush."

"It's making me shake," Mo said and Jac looked down at Mo's legs, "I'll fall."

"Mo come on trust me," Jac said and Mo looked at Jac, "I've done this before ok."

For some reason Mo felt like she could trust her, "Promise me you won't let me fall."

"I promise," Jac said and Mo grabbed onto one of the rocks, "Okay."

Jac held onto the rope and watched Mo, "Go on."

Mo placed her foot on one of the rocks and used her hand, "My hands to weak."

"Mo you can do this," Jac said encouragingly, "If you can save lives you can do this."

Mo pushed herself up, "Oh it's high."

Jac looked up, "Go on you can do it," Jac said and Michael was shocked at her encouragement, "Imagine you're trying to reach a patient… that's how I see it."

"Okay," Mo grabbed onto the other rocks and pretended she had to get to a patient "I'm coming."

After about two minutes Mo was at the top, "Wow," Jac said, "Well done Mo."

"Thanks now can you get me down?" Mo asked and Jac told her to lean back, "What?"

"Lean back and jump lightly backwards," Jac ordered, "I've got you… by the way you might a wedgie."

As Mo leant back she jumped off lightly and as she got near the ground she felt the harness tightening, "Ouch," when she reached the ground she hugged Jac, "Sorry," Mo said as she realised Jac wasn't too impressed.

"You were really good," Jac said to Mo, "Now it's my go."

Mo didn't need to give Jac encouragement because within seconds Jac reached the top, "Flipping hec," Mo said to Jac.

"See easy," Jac said and she leaned back and jumped back lightly, then as she reached the bottom she watched Johnny, "Oh god."

"Go on Johnny Mac!" Mo shouted.

"Come on Johnny," Jac said, "You're fine."

Johnny was stuck half way up, "Come on Maconie," Michael said, "You can do it."

"I…. can't," Johnny said and he felt himself losing grip.

"Johnny come on!" Jac said and Johnny looked over to her, "You can do it… you can trust Michael."

"Oh yeah?" Johnny asked.

"I'd trust him with my life," Jac said and she went red, "He won't let you fall."

Johnny knew Jac saying she'd trust him with her life, meant he could trust him, "Okay," he said and he reached the top and punched the air, "Okay let me down now."

Once Johnny was off the ground he hugged Jac, "What's with the hugging?" Jac asked and Johnny stepped back.

"Thanks," Johnny said.

Michael was up next and Johnny watched as Michael went up there without any struggle, "And that ladies and gentlemen is how you climb rocks," Michael said and took a bow.

"Well I can say that I am impressed," Serena said and she walked over, "Very impressed, I was most impressed by you Jac."

"Why?" Jac asked.

"You were encouraging instead of terrifying," Serena said, "Now Mr Spence what's next?" Michael got himself out of the harness and waited for everyone to listen.

"Paramedic," Michael said and everyone looked confused, "Well role play."

"Excuse me?" Jac asked.

"I'm going to need an injured man, bleeding out woman, and two paramedics," Michael ordered, "I'm leaving you lot to sort it out."

Hanssen was impressed by Michael's idea, "Very good idea Mr Spence."

"Well that's not the worse part… time limit," Michael said, "They'll need to be on a time limit."

"Both you and I know Ms Naylor doesn't act well to pressure," Hanssen said.

"Exactly," Michael said, "She needs to learn that no one can run on Naylor Time."

No one had decided on their roles, "Right let's sort this," Serena said, "Jac who would you like to be?"

"Paramedic?" Jac asked.

"Right settled, Nurse Maconie?" Serena asked.

"Not bothered," Johnny answered.

"Well you can be the other paramedic," Serena ordered, "That leaves myself and you Mo."

"I'll be bleeding out I fancy making Jac panic," Mo said jokingly, "Good luck with injured man."

Jac had never seen herself as a paramedic, "Right so what's happening?" Jac asked.

"You and Johnny will be seeing to Miss Effanga and Miss Campbell, Mo is bleeding out and Serena is injured," Michael instructed, "Wait… you have ten minutes to get them to safe."

Jac looked shocked, "Ten minutes? How are we supposed to get a bleeding out woman and a injured man to safety within that limit?"

"Go," Michael ordered and he started the timer, "Now!"

Johnny and Jac began to assist, "Hello my names Jac can you tell me where it hurts?" Jac asked Mo and Mo decided to play difficult.

"My… leg," Mo said, "It's bleeding."

"Arterial Blled," Jac said, "Don't worry we'll get it sorted," Jac placed her hand on the pretend bleed, "Johnny I need something to stop the bleed."

"Please help," Mo said in a dying voice, "Help."

Jac was beginning to panic, "Johnny!" Jac shouted.

"Here," He handed her a towel, "Wrap that around."

"Five minutes," Michael called out and Jac breathed in heavily, she wrapped the towel around Mo's leg and helped her up on to the stretcher.

"Okay Miss Campbell I would like you to stay calm for me," Johnny said and he looked at her pretend head wound, "Now I'm going to put a dressing on this and then once you're in A&E this can get looked at properly."

"You're very kind," Serena said and Johnny had to hold in a laugh, "How's it going Ms Naylor?"

Jac was trying to keep a distressed Mo calm, "You need to calm down."

"How can I when I'm losing blood!" Mo shouted and Jac felt her anger rising, "You try it."

"There's nothing we can do until you get to hospital," Jac said as calm as she could.

"60 seconds," Michael announced.

Jac got Mo to the home base and Johnny shortly after, "Seven…"

"Okay you'll be seen to now," Johnny said.

"Four."

"Hope you feel better soon," Jac said and she walked back to Johnny.

"One," Michael stopped the timer, "Well I must say I am impressed… but I would like a review of the patients."

Jac knew what Mo was going to do, "So Miss Effenga how was your paramedic?" Hanssen asked.

"Lacked comforting skills," Mo said and Jac looked annoyed, "She wasn't very calm."

"And what about you Miss Campbell?" Hanssen asked.

"Oh he was lovely: calm, knew what he was doing, was quick to come back to me after helping his colleague," Serena said and Johnny smiled.

"Well it looks like Nurse Maconie does better under pressure," Hanssen said, "But Ms Naylor was quick to diagnose and knew exactly what to do."

"What does that mean?" Jac asked.

"It means you both get the same credit," Hanssen said, "Nurse Maconie was quick to calm his patient, you were quick to diagnose and know what to do, it would be good if you could put those skills together," Hanssen explained.

Jac and Johnny smiled at each other, "Nice one," Johnny said.

"Yeah you too," Jac said and she and Johnny nearly locked lips, until Michael called them.

"Come on," Michael said in an impatient tone.

"Coming," Johnny and Jac said together.

Michael led them back to camp, "Now there's a reason why we set up the tents."

"So we could sleep in them?" Jac replied cheekily.

"Yes but this is an exercise where you need to dissemble and assemble," Michael explained and Serena looked at Michael, "What's the matter can't you do up tents?"

"How much time we got?" Jac asked.

"Twenty minutes," Michael said, "First one set up gets to choose the camp fire snack."

Hanssen and Serena stood by their tents, Jac and Johnny were stood by their tents and Michael and Mo were stood by theirs, "Okay on my say," Michael ordered, "Go!" Michael immediately started and Hanssen and Serena were trying to figure out what to do, Johnny was busy dissembling and Jac looked puzzled. Mo was busy with hers.

Fifteen minutes later Michael was done sat on his fold up chair, Mo finished and sat on her fold up chair, Jac was struggling getting her tent cover on. Hanssen and Serena were having the same struggle.

"Okay five minutes," Michael announced.

Jac knew she wouldn't be done within five minutes so she tried her best, "Arghh!"

"Having trouble?" Michael asked whilst laughing, Hanssen and Serena were done and finally Jac was, "Okay well done… took you lot longer than me," Michael said proudly, "But since I did finish first I get to choose the campfire snack."

"That's not fair," Johnny said, "You said so yourself… you're a Boy Scout."

"Don't be a small looser," Michael said and then he led them to another team building exercise, "Okay Mr Hanssen you can explain this one."

"I have decided to arrange this one to be a truth exercise," Hanssen explained, "We will all tell the truth about each other… and hopefully that way once it's out we can get back to being a hospital and not a place for cat fights."

"Who wants to go first?" Serena asked, "Nurse Maconie?"

Johnny shot up, "Oh I urr-"

"Honesty is the best policy," Hanssen said.

The truth session lasted for about an hour, it seemed everyone had something to say about everyone. Johnny to Mo, Jac, Michael. Hanssen to Serena and Jac. Michael to Johnny and Mo and so on.

"Wow," Mo said.

"Could say that," Johnny said, "Well it feels good to have everything off my chest."

"Good," Hanssen said, "Sometimes being honest is the best way."

Hours later after more team building activities it was getting dark, "I think we best head back to camp," Michael said, whilst walking and it was getting dark there was rustling in the bush, "What was that?" Jac asked.

"Probably just a bird," Michael answered, "Oh don't tell you're scared."

"No just gave me shock," Jac said and the noise came back and suddenly a squrriel came running out, Jac screamed and jumped onto Johnny's back, causing him to fall forward.

"What the bloody hell?" Johnny asked, "Jac?"

Jac stood up and her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"Is everyone okay?" Michael asked running back, shining his torch.

"Yeah fine just Jac," Mo said and Johnny waited for Jac.

"You okay?" He asked her, "You're not scared of the dark are you?"

"No just the squirrel jumped out quickly," Jac said and Johnny took her hand, "I don't need a hand."

Johnny took it anyway and the pair walked on, "Come on," Johnny said and Jac smiled, "What do you think Michael's got for a snack?"

"God knows," Jac replied. Far behind was Hanssen and Serena they were talking.

"It was good you came today Henrik," Serena said.

"I suggested we have a getaway at a hotel… not a camping trip but I think Mr Spence might have got it right," Hanssen said and Serena smiled, when they got back to the camp site everyone was waitig for them.

"I hope you all brought warm pyjamas… now if you excuse me I'm going to go the bathroom and then get into my Pjs."

All the men followed and the girls had no choice but to find a bush, then they got into their tents and got into their pyjamas, Jac was wearing the tatty teddy pyjamas Serena had brought her and her NHS hoddie, with bed socks tucked into her trousers, Serena had done the same as Jac and Mo had the same idea too.

"I see you've made use of those pyjamas?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Jac replied with a small smile, as the men came back with their pyjamas on Michael lit the fire.

"So who wants a camp fire snack?" Michael asked holding up digestive biscuits, galaxy and marshmallows, "Make do smores."

"No thank you," Jac said the thought of all the calories.

"Have you ever tried a smore?" Michael asked, "Has anyone?"

"It's more of an American thing," Mo said.

"Well you're in for a treat," Michael said, "Take a marashmallow," he handed one to Hanssen who shook his head, Serena got one out, Mo did, Johnny got one out for him and Jac and then Michael handed out the sticks, "Roast the marshmallows until at your desired texture then you take a biscuit and a piece of chocolate and then there you have it," Michael them made his, "One perfect smore."

Johnny realised he packed his guitar, "Hey Michael know any good camp fire songs?" Johnny asked and then he made his smore and gave Jac hers, "Eat."

Jac took it and ate slowly, "Nice?" Michael asked and she nodded, "You can have as many as you want."

"Why did you chose a camp site Mr Spence?" Hanssen asked.

"I used to camp a lot as a child and well it was always fun," Michael said, "And it's a great atmosphere… I mean look Jac actually encouraged people today, the honest session went well, I can't really see Jac or Johnny being paramedics but they did well… you and Serena did well on building up the tents. So it's all about team work," Michael said and everyone nodded, "You asked me Maconie if I knew good camp fire songs?"

"Yeah I brought my guitar," Johnny said.

"Oh you play guitar?" Michael asked.

"And bagpipes," Mo said, "He's really modest but he's really good."

Johnny went red, "Not that good."

"I know Kumbaya, She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain, You Are My Sunshine, Auld Lang Syne, Ten Green Bottles, Bone Song, This Old Man, The Hokey Cokey, John Jacob." Michael listed.

"I'll play you sing," Johnny said and Michael nodded, "You lot are joining in."

Jac and Mo looked at each other, "What's first?" Mo asked.

"Kumbaya," Johnny said and then he strummed his guitar:

_Johny: Kumbaya Lord Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya, oh__  
__Kumbaya Lord Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya__Michael: Somebody needs You Lord Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya, oh__  
__Somebody needs You Lord Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya__Mo: Somebody's praying Lord Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya, oh__  
__Somebody's praying Lord Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya__Jac (Not very enthuastic) Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord__  
__Kumbaya__  
__Oh Lord, Lord Kumbaya__Serena: I need a blessing Lord Kumbaya__  
_

_Everyone (Hanssen singing quietly): Kumbaya, oh__  
__I need a blessing Lord Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya__I need a miracle Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya, oh__  
__I need a miracle Kumbaya__  
__Kumbaya__Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord__  
__Kumbaya__  
__Oh Lord, Lord Kumbaya__Oh Lord, oh Lord, oh Lord__  
__Kumbaya__  
__Oh Lord, Lord__Shower down on me__  
__Shower down on me__  
__I need You to shower down on me__  
__Lord I'm down here praying__  
__Lord I need a blessing_

"Wow Johnny Mac," Mo said, "You play the guitar good."

"Thanks," Johnny said.

"Mo's right," Michael said, "You should sing for the people."

Johnny laughed, "I'm a Charge Nurse I don't have time."

"Well maybe during Christmas," Michael said.

"What's next?" Mo asked.

"What about Auld Lang Syne?" Michael asked and Johnny smiled, "Take it away."

Johnny looked at Jac, "I would like to have someone singing with me," Johnny said.

"No," Jac said and Johnny pulled her into him, "No."

"Come on Naylor," Johnny said, "I know you can sing."

Jac sighed, "I can't sing Scottish."

"No excuses come on," Johnny said, "Naylor."

"Fine," Jac said, "Fine."

Johnny grinned and Jac sighed, "You know the lyrics right?" Johnny asked everyone and they nodded, "Okay."

Johnny strummed his guitar trying to remember how to play it on guitar:

_Jac: __Should__old__acquaintance be forgot,__  
__and never brought to mind ?__  
__Should__old__acquaintance be forgot,__  
__and__old__lang syne ?_

_Everyone: For auld lang syne, my__dear__,__  
__for auld lang syne,__  
__we'll take a cup of kindness yet,__  
__for auld lang syne._

_Johnny__: We twa hae run about the braes,__  
__and pu'd the gowans fine __  
__But we've wander'd mony a weary fit,__  
__sin auld lang syne._

_Jac&Johnny: __For auld lang syne, my__dear__,__  
__for auld lang syne,__  
__we'll take a cup of kindness yet,__  
__for auld lang syne._

_Johnny guitar solo …_

…_.._

…_._

…_.._

…_._

…

_Everyone: For auld lang syne, my__dear__,__  
__for auld lang syne,__  
__we'll tak/take a cup of kindness yet,__  
__for auld lang syne._

_Johny: And there's a hand, my trusty fiere !__  
__and gie's a hand o' thine !__  
__And we'll tak a right gude-willy waught,__  
__for auld lang syne._

_Johnny made everyone join hands, _

_For auld lang syne, my__dear__,__  
__for auld lang syne,__  
__we'll tak/take a cup of kindness yet,__  
__for auld lang syne._

_we'll tak/take a cup of kindness yet,__  
__for auld lang syne._

As Johnny finished strumming everyone clapped, "Oh takes me home," Johnny said and Jac laughed, "What's that about you not being able to sing?" Johnny asked and Jac went red, "Well if I'm performing during Christmas so are you."

"Ha," Jac said and Johnny looked sad, "Don't give me that look."

"I think he's trying to make you say yes to perform during Christmas," Hanssen said and Jac sighed.

"I'll think about it," Jac said and Johnny smiled, "Wipe that smile off your face."

"Okay I'm sure you all know this song," Johnny said when he strummed his guitar Mo laughed.

_Johnny: Dem bones, dem bones, dem dry bones_

_Dem bones, dem bones, dem dry bones_

_Dem bones, dem bones, dem dry bones_

_Mo: Your toe bone connected to your foot bone_

_Jac: Your foot bone connected to your ankle bone_

_Michael: Your ankle bone connected to your leg bone_

_Serena: Your leg bone connected to your knee bone_

_Hanssen (Quietly after everyone stared at him): Your knee bone connected to your thigh bone_

_Johnny: Your thigh bone connected to your hip bone_

_Mo: Your hip bone connected to your back bone_

_Jac: Your back bone connected to your shoulder bone_

_Serena: Your shoulder bone connected to your neck bone_

_Hanssen: Your neck bone connected to your head bone_

_Johnny: Disconnect them bones, them dry bones_

_Disconnect them bones, them dry bones_

_Disconnect them bones, them dry bones_

_Michael: Your head bone connected from your neck bone_

_Mo: Your neck bone connected from your shoulder bone_

_Jac: Your shoulder bone connected from your back bone_

_Serena: Your back bone connected from your hip bone_

_Hanssen: Your hip bone connected from your thigh bone_

_Johnny: Your thigh bone connected from your knee bone_

_Mo: Your knee bone connected from your leg bone_

_Jac: Your leg bone connected from your ankle bone_

_Michael: Your ankle bone connected from your foot bone_

_Everyone: Your foot bone connected from your toe bone_

"I haven't sung that in ages," Mo said.

"I should hope you not need too," Hanssen said and Johnny laughed.

"Great I can now picture Mo in theatre dancing along to it," Jac said and Mo laughed, "What?"

"I can see the same for you," Mo said and Jac glared, "Just saying."

"Now I'm not going to be able to get the image out of my head," Johnny said, "I don't think I'll be able to keep a straight face."

"Okay one last song," Mo said, "Johnny?"

"Jac will know this one," Johnny said and he winked, as soon as he strummed his guitar Jac knew the tune and she smiled:

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, _  
_Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o _  
_Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear _  
_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear _

_Can ye no hush yer weepin' _  
_A' the wee bairns are sleepin' _  
_Birdies are nestling, an' nestling' the gither _  
_But my bonnie bairn is waken yet _

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, _  
_Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o _  
_Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear _  
_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear _

_Hear the curlew cryin' o _  
_An' the echoes dyin' o _  
_Even the birdies are cuddled up sleepin _  
_But my bonnie bairn is weepin' greetin' _

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, _  
_Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o _  
_Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear _  
_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear _

_Soon the lavrock sings his song _  
_Welcoming the coming dawn _  
_Lambies coorie doon the gither _  
_Wi' the yowies in the heather _

_Dreams to sell, fine dreams to sell, _  
_Angus is here wi' dreams to sell o _  
_Hush my wee bairnie an' sleep wi' oot fear _  
_Dream Angus has brought you a dream my dear._

"Lovely," Serena said, "You should sing more Nurse Maconie."

"I think we best get some sleep," Michael said, "Well done today everyone."

As everyone got into their tents and zipped them up they didn't expect what was going to happen during the night. Jac woke up to hear rain pounding on her tent, Johnny woke up to the same, Mo, Hanssen, Serena and Michael did too. It thundered a massive roar and lightning struck making the ground shake.

Michael went outside carefully to check his tent, "Damn," Michael said there was a rip on his tent,

"Mr Spence get back into your tent," Serena said.

"I've got a rip," Michael said and he pointed to the rip, "It'll just rain in."

"Take my tent," Serena said, "I'll be fine."

"No it's fine," Michael whispered.

"No point whispering," Mo said, "Didn't you check the weather forecast?" Mo asked whilst poking her head out.

"It said it would be fine," Michael said and he felt the ground shake as thunder rumbled, "Do you think Maconie and Jac are ok?"

"Johnny's fine with storms he's used to bad weather," Mo said, "Don't forget she freaked in the pub that night."

"Naylor you okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah fine," Jac lied she had her sleeping bag zipped up over her head, Michael not believing her unzipped her tent and found her, "Go away."

"Some night," Johnny said and he poked his head out, "Is Jac okay?"

"She'll be fine if you stop crowding her," Serena said, "Honestly you spend all those years in Medical School and forget the basics."

Jac poked her head out too, "Who checked the weather?"

"It said it would be fine," Michael said, "Is Mr Hanssen able to sleep through storms?"

"He puts earplugs in," Serena said and she smiled, "Jac you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jac sighed, "Where's Johnny?"

"I'm here," Johnny walked over water dripping off him, "Any chance you got a towel?"

"Not the kind you'd want," Jac said and Johnny looked confused, "Forget it."

Hanssen came out, "Mr Spence as much as your camping idea was good… I'm guessing you didn't check the weather.

"I did it said it would be fine… damn England," Michael said, "So unpredictable."

Serena and Hanssen looked at each other, "Well I'm sure there's a b&b somewhere," Hanssen said.

"We're in the middle of nowhere," Michael said, "It should calm down soon," Michael said.

"Let me in," Johnny said to Jac and she moved other, "I don't want you hear alone."

"Johnny I'm fine," Jac said.

"But last time-"

"I was intoxicated and I had mixed my painkiller with alcohol," Jac said, "I wasn't thinking right."

"Still I'm staying," Johnny found the spare blanket and placed it over him, "Night."

"Night," Jac said sleepily.

Michael and the others were still outside, "Well I'm going to try and sleep," Michael said, "I hope it's cleared up by morning."

Hanssen and Serena and Mo made their way back to their tents and tried to sleep, the rain was patting hard on the tents and the thunder again shook the ground, "Jac?" Johnny asked as he noticed her groaning.

Jac shot to her bag, "Damn it," Jac said.

"What?" Johnny asked.

"Left my painkillers in the car," Jac said and she laid back down hand on her stomach, "Great."

"Anything I can do?" Johnny asked.

Jac shook her head and curled her knees up hoping sleep would over power her, Johnny put the blanket around them both and he took her hand, Jac went to pull away but she had to use her energy to try and sleep.

Next morning Johnny woke up to Michael tapping on the tent, "Breakfast."

"What?" Johnny asked, "Oh... Jac."

"Yes?" Jac asked clearly she had hardly any sleep as she looked shattered.

"Michael said there's breakfast," Johnny said and Jac stood up slowly, "You okay?"

"Yeah just great," Jac said and she went outside with Johnny.

"What do you want?" Michael asked Jac and Jac shook her head, "Jac you only had a smore last night."

"I said I'm f-" Jac squeezed her hands in her palms, "I'm fine."

Mo looked at Johnny, "You forgot your tablets didn't you?" Mo asked.

"I left them in the car," Jac said and Michael knelt down, Johnny put his arm around her.

"I've got paracetamol," Serena said.

"It won't kick it," Jac said, "Better than nothing."

"Eat first," Michael ordered and Jac took a sausage angrily, "You know they digest better with food."

The pain was making her feel sick, Serena handed her some water, "Thanks," Jac said and she took the paracetamol. Michael was concerned for her, "Ouch."

"What time we setting off?" Michael asked Hanssen.

"Once we're all packed away," Hanssen said. Jac was unable to pack away because the pain was so bad the paracetamol hadn't even edged it she sat on the log in her pyjamas. When the other ladies went and got ready Jac followed, she put on lazy day clothes and thanked Johnny for packing away her tent.

"Right let's go," Michael said, "I want Jac in the front."

"Michael I'm fine in the back," Jac said.

"No Michael's right… you look really pale," Johnny said, "You're better in the front."

On the way back Jac actually fell back asleep and woke up when they reached the city, "Hey," Michael said, "Do you need to be sick?"

Jac shook her head, she searched her bag and found her pain killers, "How long ago did you take paracetamol?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny has it escaped your notice but I'm a doctor remember?" Jac said and Johnny went red, "I am well aware that if I take these the paracetamol might mix with it."

"Right sorry," Johnny said, "Just checking."

"Sorry," Jac said and Johnny nodded, "Ahh."

"Jac?" Mo asked, Jac was breathing in heavily.

"Jac stay with us," Michael said and she took one last breath and passed out, Michael stopped the car and tried to wake her, "Jac... Jac... wake up."

"What happened?" Mo asked and Hanssen and Serena got out the car and went to her side.

"She was in pain all last night," Johnny said, "I couldn't find anything to stop it."

"Jac wake up!" Michael shouted she began to come round, "Jac?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"How much pain you in scale from 1 to 10?" Michael asked.

"11," Jac replied.

"Have you been to see Mr T?" Mo asked.

"It's only cause I'm on," Jac said quietly and Mo made an understanding face.

"You're shaking," Mo said, "Your blood sugar levels aren't up."

"Well done doctor," Jac said sarcastically and Mo laughed, "I'm not hungry."

Johnny leaned over, "You need to get your blood sugar levels back up."

"And I said I'm not hungry," Jac said stubbornly, "Just leave it."

Johnny looked at Michael, "Well I need to go into the store anyway... it's about five minutes from here," Michael said, "You're eating," Michael ordered whilst getting back into the car.

"No," Jac said and she sighed, "I'm fine."

"Passing out of pain... doesn't class you as fine to me," Johnny said, "I may not have a fancy doctor degree but I'm not stupid."

Michael reached the store and parked, "Anyone coming in?"

"I'll come in," Jac said, "I need the bathroom," As she stood out her legs felt like jelly, Mo noticed and jumped out.

"Woah," Mo said, "You okay?" She asked whilst Jac leant on her.

"Yeah fine," Jac said and she straightened up, "Have you got any pads?" She asked Mo quietly.

"I'll get you some," Mo said, "Come on."

Jac followed Mo and Michael, "What do you need to get?" Jac asked Michael.

"I need to get some food for Jasmine and myself," Michael answered, "Sure you're okay?" He asked Jac.

"Follow me," Mo said and she took her to the female essentials section, "How heavy?"

Jac made a face of "what?", "Those will do, Mo I can get these myself."

"You helped me with Rock Climbing," Mo said as they were walking the song: _A Spoonful Of Sugar _starting playing, "It's like they know we're doctors."

"Just a coincidence," Jac said and she walked slowly off trying to avoid the dizzyness.

Mo was concerned she knew that Endometreosis and periods were painful but she was worried about Jac's condition, "Jac," Mo ran up to her, "Have you been eating properly?"

"If you mean as in five a day then yes," Jac answered.

"I mean have you been eating? You've lost weight and I know Endometreosis can make periods hard to handle but... you don't look well," Mo said and Jac looked at herself in the small mirror near the sunglasses, "Jac?"

Jac walked away and Mo followed, "Mo just leave it," She suddenly felt dizzy, "Please."

Mo made a give me strength sigh, "Jac I'm not stupid... you look like you could snap."

"Thanks," Jac said sarcastically, "I just haven't been hungry."

"Why? What's going on?" Mo asked and Jac leaned against the walls near the exit, "Jac what's making you so unhappy?"

"Right ladies lets roll," Michael said and he walked over, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah fine," Jac said and she began to walk but had to stop to lean against the wall.

Michael handed his shopping to Mo, "Jac get on my back."

"What?" Jac asked.

"You can barely walk come on get on," Michael said and Jac shook her head, "Jac."

"I can walk," She argued, "I'm fine," Jac said, "Michael I'm fine." She struggled to keep her knees strong.

"Jac," Michael said and she sighed and Michael lifted her onto his back, "Have you lost weight?"

"That's what I said," Mo said.

"I'm fine," Jac said whilst balancing herself.

"You've lost weight," Michael said and Mo and him exchanged looks, Mo was beginning to see that Michael really did care for Jac, he wasn't try to get her into bed, "Have you been eating?"

"Yes," Jac leaned her forehead down, "Why?"

"Because I see you've lost weight," Michael answered, "I'll take that."

"No it's fine," Mo said as they reached the car, Michael dropped Jac down and Johnny ran out.

"What happened?" Johnny asked and he put his around her waist, "Did you pass out again?" Hanssen and Serena came out too.

"No but she will," Michael said whilst loading the food into the boot, "Maconie has she been eating?"

"I guess so," Johnny replied, "We don't live together... why?"

"I have been eating Michael," Jac said and Michael looked unconvinced, "What?"

"I don't think you've been eating," Mo said, "You look unhealthily skinny."

"We'll stop off at McDonalds." Michael said whilst shutting the boot, "I'll get you a Happy Meal if I need too."

"Oh heart attack in a bun," Jac said sarcastically, "Just what I love."

Johnny was concerned and he spoke to Mo, "What happened?" He whispered.

"Endometreosis and Periods," Mo said and Johnny nodded.

As they drove to the McDonalds drive in Michael took everyone's orders, though Hanssen only ordered a salad and water. He waited for their order, "Thanks."

"We go to McDonalds and you order a salad?" Johnny asked Hanssen.

"He has the right idea," Jac said, "Michael I'm not eating this."

"You will," Michael said, "Now eat."

Everyone finished eating Jac was picking at her food and Michael started to drive, "Not a word to anyone," Michael said, "We're supposed to set a good example."

"And making me eat chicken nuggets is a good example how?" Jac asked sarcastically.

"Because you need it," Serena said, "We've all noticed it Jac... you've lost weight."

"Not you too," Jac said, "Just get off my back."

"We'll keep bugging you until you put on weight," Mo said.

Jac breathed in heavily in annoyance and Michael noticed, "Can all of you just get off my back?"

"Not until you tell us all what is going on with you," Johnny said from behind angrily, Jac breathed in again heavily she was about to snap, "Jac what's wrong?"

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Jac shouted and it made Michael jump, including the rest of the passengers, "Michael let me out."

"We're on the motorway," Michael said.

"Michael let me out," Jac said angrily, "Michael!"

"Jac calm down!" Michael said and he slowed down, "Jac you need to calm down."

She bit her jumper, trying not to let her guard down in front of everyone, "Just let me out."

Mo and Johnny eyed each other, "Jac I'm sorry," Johnny said and he squeezed her shoulder.

"It's fine," Jac said and Michael kept his eye on the road.

"Okay we didn't sing yesterday in the car... we shall sing now," Michael said, "I'll start... _Any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it_

Johnny: She loves to laugh  
She loves to sing  
She does everything  
She loves to move  
She loves to grove  
She loves the lovin things

Mo: Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh, baby, hold tight

Michael: Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it

Mo: I was alone  
I never knew  
What good love could do  
Ooh, then we touched  
Then we sang  
About the lovin things

Johnny: Ooh, all night, all night  
Oh, every night  
So hold tight, hold tight  
Ooh baby, hold tight

Michael, Johny and Mo: Oh, she said,  
Any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it  
She said, any way you want it  
Thats the way you need it  
Any way you want it

After Queen, Abba (much to Hanssen's disapproval) and Black Lace they finally reached work, Jac swallowed her painkiller and drank water, Mo and Johnny ran through the rain, Hanssen and Serena walked into together and Michael got dressed for work.

It seems the ABBA song was stuck in their heads as Johnny found himself singing to Knowing Me, Knowing You. Jac was sat in her office office humming it.

"I didn't know you were a ABBA fan Jac?" Elliot asked.

"Oh we sang it on the way back from the camping trip," Jac explained.

Down on Keller

_"Knowing me, Knowing You," _Serena sang whilst walking to her patient, "Hello," she said.

Michael was walking down Keller humming it. Back on Darwin Mo was sat at her computer, "I can't get that stupid song out of my head," She said to Johnny.

"Same," Johnny said.

Hanssen was happily playing music and unaware that his colleagues were humming the song.


	10. E8: Because Of You

**When the song Because Of You comes on the radio… Michael immediately thinks of Jac and what she went through.**

In the staffroom everyone is getting ready, talking, laughing and more things. Michael turned on the radio and the song reminded him instantly of Jac.

_Because Of You Kelly Clarkson- Play whilst reading._

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out

He remembered talking to her in his office, "Then what? Spill tell the world because there's a problem in there somewhere." "I don't know, I don't what she wants." "_Well pick an Organ, any Organ, I'll give you a hint it starts with the letter K_," Michael knew then what he said began to play on her mind. He almost saw her eyes shining as she stayed quiet, "_Alright that was out of line_." He realised what he said, she lowered her self down a bit and he said quietly, "_But don't tell me that hasn't crossed your mind_." He knew the moment Jac admitted to him that Paula was her mother, he knew that Paula was only here for one thing and that was to gain her daughter's trust, use it, get a Kidney and go. _  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_

Watching her cry was one of the heart breaking moments in his life at Holby City, it was like the woman who was hard, cold and unbreakable suddenly melted away and he was holding a broken woman who needed a friend more than ever. He remembered watching her walk out before running to her sides, she was so weak with pain and heartache she couldn't stand, he allowed her to fall into his arms and cry on in.

He remembered the journey to the hospital, "Jac… you'll be ok," Michael said comfortingly, mostly for his own benefit he knew she was in Septic Shock and she looked moments away from passing out.

Michael quickly got her out of the car and whistled for a trolley, "This is Jac Naylor-"_  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with  
_That's true her heart was ripped out at twelve it had been taken by her mother, hid away for twenty years and when she came back she put it back in and ripped it back out… he could almost picture it. He wished that he went in with her, so he could've got her out of there but he let her go alone and he lives with that regret whenever he sees her hurting, "Severe Sepsis of the extraction site," he remembered seeing her on the trolley, looking very, very ill, "Do you know who I am?" he argued with the young doctor. He felt a duty to protect Jac as he was the one who had removed the god damn Kidney in the first place. _  
Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me

Yet she wasn't so young but she was young enough to be manipulated by Paula, she leant on Jac when in theory… Jac needed her all those years ago, to lean on to talk to but Paula was the sick one, patients lean on doctors but he wanted it to stop._  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing_

He wasn't sure whether she cried still but he remembered whilst staying overnight in the hospital, twice he woke up to hear her crying, "Jac," Michael said and he took her hand, she didn't pull away, "Move up," Michael said gently.

"What?" Jac asked.

"Move up," Michael ordered and Jac did as he said, Michael took off his shoes and sat on the bed with her, he allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder, "Shh," he said like he was talking to his kids it was an automatic thing, "I won't let her hurt you."

Jac felt safe with Michael it was a family safe, "Thank you," she said and Michael looked down, "You saved me."

"Anytime," Michael said, "Just don't make it a regular thing."

Jac laughed and forgot she was holding his hand, but she didn't want to let go and Michael didn't either, his maternal skills were pouring out of him, he saw Jac like a sister but right now like a child, "I won't don't worry."

"Close your eyes," he said, "I'll be here," Michael said gently what was going on?, "We don't need to tell anyone."

"Sacha will want to know," Jac said and she breathed in, "He was the one who found out first about her being my mother," she heard Michael's heartbeat it was comforting, "But that's all."

Michael kissed her head gently, "Okay now get some sleep," Michael ordered and Jac closed her eyes. He felt this was a breakthrough of the ice queen and he knew from that moment on that things would be different between them.

_Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid_

Because of you  
Because of you

As the song ended he felt someone poking him, "Michael," Sacha said, "Are you ok?"

"What?" Michael asked and he realised the staffroom was empty, "Oh sorry I didn't realise."

It was only Sacha and Jac in there and as he walked out, he took one last look at Jac and sighed, "Michael?" Sacha said, "We need to go."

Michael and Sacha walked down the hallway, "You know that song that played on the radio?" Sacha asked.

"Yeah?" Michael replied.

"Is it weird how I thought of Jac?" Sacha asked whilst opening the doors to Keller.

"No it isn't," Michael said, "Keep it between us though ok."

"What you too?" Sacha asked and Michael nodded, "We really can read her…. weird."

Michael laughed and did his ward tour, Sacha was thinking about what him and Michael just spoke about, "It's weird," he thought out loud.


	11. E9:That's The Way The Ice Queen Crumbles

**So this is an episode of drama and more drama who doesn't love drama! Expect drama ha reviews are welcome and much appreciated! This is what late night writing does to me ha **

Just a normal Holby day the wards were quiet for once and it seemed that there was nothing to do, Sacha was sat with his daughter Rachel holding her hand and praying for her to get better, the chemo had failed and the best chance was a bone marrow transplant, but there had been no matches and Sacha felt they were running out of time. Two of Rachel's friends visited her and he took the opportunity to leave her for a while, "I'll be back soon," he told her.

He walked into the café and found his best friend sat drinking a coffee, "Hey you," Sacha said and he sat down opposite her.

"Hey," Jac said and she sipped her coffee, "Are you okay?" Jac asked with pure concern in her voice, "Sacha?"

"I don't know what to do Jac," Sacha said with tears in his eyes and Jac stood up, "I don't know."

"Come on I'll take you to the Peace Garden," Jac said she smiled at him comfortingly, they walked into the Peace Garden and sat on the little wooden chairs, the air was so quiet it made both of them shiver, "Spill," she said to Sacha.

"Jac you've got your own-"

"No yours is more important," Jac said and she moved up further, "What's happened?"

Sacha looked at her, "We can't find a match for bone marrow, chemo has failed and we're running out of time," Sacha said and Jac put her arm around him, "My little girl is getting sicker and I can't do anything… I don't know what do," Sacha broke down and Jac moved her chair closer and allowed him to cry on her, "She's only fourteen," Sacha said whilst crying tears fell onto Jac's NHS hoddie, "I'd do anything to swap places Jac… no child should go through this."

Jac gently rubbed Sacha's arm, "Sacha I don't know what to say," she was lost for words what do you say? He knows risks and the possible outcome so all she could do was sit there and listen, "Listen," she took his hand and placed it on top of hers, "Whatever happens Sacha… I will always be there," Jac said and she smiled, "We both know the possible outcomes Sacha, this is what we studied for," Jac said and she sighed, "But I will be there Sacha."

"Jac," Sacha said he smiled at her, "No matter how much you make out to be ice queen, you've just shown me you have a heart… thank you," he said and tears spilled out of his eyes, "What if she doesn't pull through?" he asked and Jac got off the chair and knelt down, "What if I have to bury my own daughter because."

Jac pulled him into her, "I'm going to be honest here because that's what I do best… if it does happen Sacha you won't be alone, you'll have everyone around you and we both know that it could go one way or another," Jac said and Sacha rested his head on top of hers, "And if you ever need a friend… I'm a phone call away," Jac said she really did have respect for Sacha, "I won't let you do this alone."

Sacha smiled, "Thank you… so Ms Naylor how are you?" Sacha asked and Jac sighed.

"I'm okay thanks," Jac said and Sacha looked at her.

"You can't lie to me," Sacha said and he nudged her, "What's wrong?"

Jac spoke to Sacha about; Johnny, miscarriage, friendships and how she felt, "I just don't know why I can't talk to Johnny," Jac ended and Sacha sat back trying to take it all in, "Say something," Jac said but it sounded more like pleading.

"Well I thought you and Johnny were ok," Sacha pointed out.

"We are… I think we well I just can't talk to him," Jac breathed in, "It's not on purpose I just don't know."

"Not to sound like a psychiatrist but and tell me straight, what's making you closed off from him?" Sacha asked gently.

Jac breathed in, "I think its guilt," Jac admitted – something she did rarely, "From my side."

"Guilt?" Sacha asked.

She turned her head away, "I lost his baby," she said and Sacha touched her arm comfortingly, "And every time I look at him I feel guilt."

"Jac you shouldn't," Sacha said and he pulled her into a side hug, "It wasn't your fault."

Jac bit on her hoddie sleeve, "Then why do I feel like it is?" She asked and un-volunteered tears crept of her eyes, "Why do I wake up every day feeling like it is?" Jac looked at him, "Tell me."

Sacha couldn't think of anything to say it was like his mind was blank, "I don't know Jac," he stroked the top of her head, "I don't know."

Jac breathed in, "Just proves that my unborn child didn't even want me… because all I'm good for is spare parts and mentoring bloody F1&2s!" Jac shouted and Sacha pulled away.

"Jac look at me," He turned her head, "Don't ever think that that's not all your good for," Sacha said and Jac looked down, "You're good at many things: you're a fantastic surgeon, you're brilliant at telling the truth no matter how brutal," Jac laughed slightly, "You never sugar coat anything and as for mentoring you're a fantastic mentor you make your students top of their classes and you help them in a way that no one else can," Jac smiled, "As for spare parts… that was an unfortunate situation," Sacha pulled her in to a hug again, "And you worked that out in a horrible, horrible way… but scaring F1&2s and spare parts is not what you're only good for."

Jac smiled, "Thanks."

"I know that you and Johnny have had problems… but don't let this ruin you Jac, you're too good," Sacha smiled, "Much too good."

Jac stood up, "Sacha… I meant what I said I'm always there for you," Jac kissed his head, "And you're my best friend."

"Are you trying to make cry?" He asked and Jac laughed, "What about Michael and Mo then where's that leave them?" He linked arms with her.

"Michael he's like my brother… you did not hear that," Jac said with a if-you-dare-mention-that-i-will-kick-you-where-it- hurts tone, "Like you I did not say that either."

"I wouldn't expect anything else from you Ms Naylor… and Mo?" Sacha pushed.

"She's a pain the ass but I don't think Johnny and I would've made this far without her," Jac stuck her hands in her pockets, "To be honest."

Sacha smiled, "One day Jac you will be a mum… maybe it wasn't mean to be but you will one day," Sacha moved a tear away with his thumb, "And I can imagine it being a girl with red hair, blue eyes and bossing her dad around."

Jac laughed, "And putting her friend in their place."

"Exactly… and when you do become a mum you will be a fantastic one," Sacha said proudly, "Like I said last time a tiny Naylor that's a thought."

Jac nudged him lightly, "Sacha if you need anything or need anyone please call me," Jac said, "I know that I'm not the most compassionate of people but… you're a real friend and a brother and I want to be there for you."

Sacha held out his arms, "Thank you," he said, "Now breaks over and I best go see Rachel."

Jac walked back into Darwin with a feeling of weight lifted off her shoulders, "And where have you been?" Johnny asked.

"In the Peace Garden very peaceful," Jac replied, "You?"

"I've been doing my Nursie duties," Johnny sat down, "You have a patient."

"Great," Jac said and she stood up, "Who is it?"

"Mr Sharpe a routine valve replacement," Johnny replied, "I tried paging you but your pager was here."

"Ah," she said and took her pager, "Now Mr Sharpe hello my name is Ms Naylor and I will be you consultant."

"You're late," Mr Sharpe replied, "I've been waiting her an hour."

"Yes I am very sorry about that I was caught up," Jac looked at the notes, "Okay so you're booked into theatre for one hour," Jac signalled Johnny, "Can I have Mr Sharpe prepped for theatre please and make sure he is nil by mouth."

"Of course," Johnny replied, "Can I have a word."

Jac and Johnny went into her office, "Why weren't you here earlier?"

"I told you I was in the peace garden," Jac replied and she sat down then put her legs up on her desk.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted some peace hence the name," She replied sarcastically, "Sacha needed to talk to me too."

"Why? Is it Rachel."

"I won't discuss that with you Johnny," Jac answered.

"Then why tell me?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know it just came out," Jac replied, "Look is there an actual reason you dragged us in here?"

"Yes actually we need to talk," Johnny sat across from her.

"Well talk away," Jac ordered.

Johnny couldn't get his words out, "Do you honestly want to be with me?"

"What kind of question is that?" Jac asked and she put her feet down and sat up straight.

"We don't act like a couple, we don't talk like couples do and you're doing the whole frosty the ice queen again," Johnny said honestly, "Jac."

"You know that we're not a normal couple," Jac said, "We can't be like the couples who push buggies and hold hands whilst skipping through flowers and all that… you know that Johnny."

"I know but a little communication wouldn't go amiss," He said and Jac leant forward.

"Johnny the day I told you I loved you, I meant it," Jac said, "I just hope you still love me."

Johnny walked over, "Of course I love you," Johnny said and he took her hands, "And just because we can't be a normal couple doesn't make me love you any less."

Jac took her hands away from him, "I can't give you what you want."

"Jac," Johnny cupped her face in his hands, "It doesn't matter… as long as I have you."

Jac smiled then her pager went off, "I need to scrub in."

Johnny watched her walk off and then went back to the nurses station, "Hey," Mo said to Johnny, "Did you speak to her Royal Frostiness?"

"Yeah we didn't get far," Johnny answered, "We got to as long as I've got you and that's it."

Mo moved her chair to Johnny, "Least you got to there."

"True," Johnny replied.

On Keller Sacha was sat with Rachel, "So how's my girl feeling?"

"Look what Lucy gave me," Rachel lifted up a necklace.

"Wow pretty," Sacha said.

"Sacha if you ever need anything," Lucy's mums said, "Don't hesitate to call."

Sacha was touched by her caring, "Thank you Marie."

In Michael's office he got a phone call, "Michael Spence, what? Yes I'll be there straight away," Michael put down the phone and ran, "Malik I'm leaving you in charge."

"Awesome," Malik said happily, he called Arthur to him, "Diggers Spence left me in charge time to take control."

Michael drove to Jasmine's school, "I'm here to see my daughter."

"And you are?" The receptionist asked, who is he? Who is he? Don't they recognize him.

"Dr Michael Spence," Michael replied, "I would like to see my daughter."

The receptionist stood up, "Of course Mr Spence follow me."

"Thank you," he answered with a bit of an attitude, "If anything has happened to her."

As he entered he found Jasmine breathing heavily, "Dad."

"Jasmine?" Michael ran over he placed his hands to her chest and she grabbed his wrists in pain, he placed his stethoscope to her chest, "Absent breath sounds," he checked her pulse, "Rapid heart rate she needs to go to Holby now!"

"Shall I call 999?" the receptionist asked.

"No," he picked her up in a bridal carry, "I'm taking her and I'm coming back for explanations."

He ran to the car and drove rapidly to Holby, "Ric," Michael shouted Ric turned and ran as he saw the scene.

"What's going on?" he asked Michael, "Jasmine?"

"Potential Pnuemaphorax she needs a chest x-ray now!" Michael stopped a nurse, "Hey leave that," he said to a porter and he placed her on a trolley.

"Michael you cannot treat relatives," Ric said and ran in.

"Like I give a damn," Michael pushed the trolley and Ric took the back directing her to the lift, "You'll be okay."

"It… feels… like… butterflies… in… my… chest," She said.

"Heart palpitations?" Ric said to Michael, "Right get her into Radiology now."

"Ric there's a queue," Michael said desperately.

"We'll jump it," Ric said and he ran down to Radiology, "I need a Chest X-Ray now."

"I'm sorry there's a queue," The radiologist said.

"It's Michael Spences's daughter Jasmine… it's a potential Pneumaphorax she's thirteen," Ric said and the radiologist bumped her up the list, "Thank you so much."

He ran back to Keller, "Right what's going on?" Ric asked.

"Heart palpitations, chest pain, her heart rate is rapid and she's got absent breath sounds over the lung," Michael explained, "Did you jump the queue?"

"Yeah we can go now," Ric said, "Michael I can't have you treating her."

"Ric she's my daughter," Michael said in a pleading tone.

"Exactly let me take this," Ric said and he got her to Radiology.

Serena came walking over, "Mr Spence?"

"Not now Serena," Michael said and he went after Ric, "Ric!" He ran into the lift with him, "You've got to let me take this."

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Ric said, "Look I promise nothing will be kept from you… but you've got to understand it states clearly that we cannot treat family."

"Fine," Michael shouted, "But I'm not leaving her side," he took her hand, "I'm her dad."

Back up in Darwin Jac was back from theatre, "Hey how'd it go?" Johnny asked Jac.

"Like clockwork as always," she replied, "Okay I want thirty minute obs," Jac said to a nurse she then sat on the chair near the computer, "And I have no other patients look at that apart from a Valve Replacement."

Back from Radiology Ric chased the results, "Right," Ric said, "Yes Pneumaphorax we need to give her a chest drain now."

"Chest drain?" Jasmine asked and looked scared, "Dad," she held out her hand.

Ric came back with a chest tube and the drain, "Okay Jasmine you're going to feel some pressure," he said as he used the scalpel to make an incision, he then stuck his finger in and then put the drain in. As the drain started Jasmine breathed in.

"Shh," Michael said and he looked at Ric, "Is the chest drain ok?"

Ric looked and there was blood filling the bag, "No there's blood," Ric said.

"Incostal Artery bleed," Michael said, "Theatre now."

"I'm assisting," Michael said.

"No I already told you," Ric said, "Serena can you assist me in theatre?"

"Yes," Serena replied and her and Ric got into scrubs, "So why couldn't Michael assist?"

"It's his daughter," Ric said whilst washing his hands.

"Ah," Serena said and she felt sympathy for Michael, "Well we best sort her out then."

In theatre Serena was sorting Jasmine out, "Suction," she ordered, "I can't see a thing."

"BPs dropping," Ric said.

"Right lets have a Saline washout so I can see, there must be a tear in the Incostal," Serena said, "A-ha clip please," she ordered but the machine's started beeping again, "Must be another bleed."

Ric studied the image on the screen, "Found it," Ric ordered clips, "Okay Ploral Cavity seems clear, nice work Ms Campbell," Ric said.

"Well I know how it feels when your daughter is in danger," Serena took off her scrubs and Ric wheeled Jasmine back to Keller, "Michael she's fine."

"Are you sure?" Michael asked.

"Michael clock off I can't have you working in this state," Serena said, "Be with your daughter."

Michael sat by Jasmine's side waiting for her to wake up, back up in Darwin things were getting interesting.

"Charge 200," Jac ordered, "Clear," she shocked the patient, "Still arresting charging 200 clear," as she shocked again the patient was back, "Okay we're back in Sinus rhythm."

"Welcome back Mr Sharpe," Johnny said.

"Mr Sharpe we need to find the cause of your sudden collapse, we would like to do a ECG," Jac explained, "So that would mean Johnny getting him prepared," Jac said to Johnny and Johnny nodded.

Jac walked away pulling her hair out of her stethoscope and walked into her office, "Ughh," she grabbed her sides, "Damn it," she had ran out of painkillers, "Great just great!"

Back down on Keller Michael was waiting for Jasmine to wake up, "Dad?" Jasmine asked whilst coming round, "What happened?"

"You had a Pneumaphorax but don't worry Ric and Miss Campbell fixed it," Michael said and Jasmine turned her head towards him, "Do you want some water? Now I want you to answer me honestly what happened at school?" Michael asked.

"I… I don't remember," Jasmine lied she didn't want to tell her dad.

"Jasmine," Michael looked at her, "This is important was it on purpose?"

"I don't remember," Jasmine turned her head away and Michael stood up and walked over to Ric.

"She won't say anything," Michael stood with hands in his pockets, "I know she remembers."

"Want me to try?" Ric asked and Michael nodded and Ric walked over, "Jasmine," Ric sat down on the other chair, "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"I told dad I can't remember," Jasmine said and Ric sighed, "I don't… just leave me alone." Jasmine turned around and Ric stood up with his hands in the air.

"Nope," Ric said to Michael, "I hate to say it… but there's one person who could help."

"Who?" Michael asked.

"Serena," Ric replied, "She might be able to get it out of her."

"Ah Mr Spence," Serena said, "I hope your daughter feels better soon."

"Thank you… Rena I need a favour," Michael used her pet name and she gave him a death stare, "Okay sorry Serena I need a favour."

"What is it?" Serena asked whilst walking, "Well?"

"Jasmine won't tell us what happened… I was wondering because you're a female could you maybe get it out of her?" Michael asked and Serena nodded.

"Alright I'll try my best," Serena said and Michael smiled. Serena walked over to Jasmine's bed and sat down and leant over, "Now you and I both know that you didn't get a Pneumaphorax from just falling over."

Jasmine sighed, "How do you know?"

"Because I'm a qualified surgeon with medical training… so are you going to tell me what happened?" Serena asked and Jasmine had to think, "You don't need to say straight away."

Jasmine tried not to cry, "I… I was with my friends and… then these two boys came over… they wanted me to do their homework… I said no but then they grabbed me and pushed me to the ground…" Jasmine closed her eyes, "And then one of the boys kicked my side and I heard a crunch and I couldn't get up… because it hurt and then…. I was lifted to the sick bay and then the nurse told me to… lay still…. I told her felt like I had butterflies in my chest… but she said it was just panic," Jasmine breathed in her ribs hurting her, "Then suddenly I felt breathless and then she phoned dad."

Serena sighed, "So you were pushed over and kicked?"

Jasmine nodded, "I tried to stop them… my friends went to get help but the boys were gone and… no one else witnessed it so it's my word against theirs…. And then… ouch," Jasmine said.

"Stay still," Serena said kindly, "It's ok."

"Then the boys told them that I started on them… but I didn't… and… and," Jasmine began to panic.

"Jasmine," Serena said, "Calm down it's okay you're safe."

"What… if they get away with it?" Jasmine asked.

"We will get this sorted Jasmine," Serena said squeezing her hand, "Don't you worry."

"Urmm Serena?" Jasmine asked, "Thanks for listening."

Serena smiled and went to find Michael, he found him in office, "I found out what happened," Serena closed the door, "She was pushed and kicked."

"What?" Michael and Ric said together.

"Apparently two boys wanted her to do their homework, she refused and they beat her up," Serena didn't sugar coat it, "I would get on the phone to the school straight away…. And the boys told the teachers that Jasmine started on them but luckily she has two to prove them wrong."

"Damn," Michael said and he picked up his phone, "I'm not happy."

"I'd be worried if you were," Serena said, "Get a meeting set up."

"Hello this is Dr Michael Spence Consultant at Holby City Hospital I would like to set up a meeting with the head teacher, it's about my daughter Jasmine Spence and I would like a meeting fast," Michael said in his professional voice, "It's urgent… oh so my daughter getting beaten up isn't important?"

"Michael," Ric said, "Calm down."

"My daughter could've died and yes that is my professional opinion I can fax you scans if you want," Michael said angrily, "Okay so what does it take to get a meeting? Oh I see he's busy sorry I didn't realise that marking papers was so important!" Michael had to use his stress ball, "Look I want this sorted and I want it sorted now! Thank you," Michael was being paged to the head teacher, "Hello? Yes good morning to you too," Michael said whilst squeezing his stress ball, "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to offend you… and I accept your apology about what happened," Michael let go of the ball, "Today in an hour? Yes I can do that," Michael replied, "Thank you very much have a good day."

"So you got one then?" Ric asked.

"My American charm," Michael walked out to go see Jasmine, "Hey."

"Hey," Jasmine said, "Did Serena tell you?"

Michael nodded and sat down, "I've got a meeting with your Principal."

"What?" Jasmine asked and she put her hands to her face, "Why did you do tha- ouch," Jasmine shouted, "Ouch."

"Calm down," Michael said to Jasmine and he grabbed her hand, "Look at me."

"It'll make it worse," Jasmine was crying through pain and stress, "Please don't go."

"Jasmine I know you won't take this seriously but you could've died," Michael said and Jasmine looked shocked, "Now in my professional opinion and parental opinion, that means that I should take it seriously."

"I nearly died?" Jasmine asked.

"It's okay though you're here," Michael said, "Do you want some water?"

"Yes please," Jasmine replied and Michael poured her a glass, "What you going to say to the Principal?"

Michael was about to leave for the school when he saw Jac and Johnny, "Where you off to?" Jac asked Michael.

"Jasmine's school I need to talk to the Principal," Michael answered, "You?"

"Off to get coffee," Johnny replied, "Everything ok?"

Michael sighed, "Jasmine's been admitted… Pneumophorax."

"Oh god," Johnny said, "Is she OK?"

"Ric and Serena fixed her up but I'm going to make sure that the head knows what happened," Michael got into his car, "You two okay?"

"Yeah fine," Jac replied, "I hope Jasmine gets better soon."

"Thanks," Michael drove out of Holby and to the school. Jac and Johnny went to get coffees.

They sat at a two seated table, "So," Johnny said.

"So?" Jac replied.

"Are we going to talk about us?" Johnny asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Jac asked.

"Are we going to ever talk? Like instead of you going to Michael or Sacha?" Johnny really needed to know, "Because I really want to be the person you can come too."

Jac should've seen this coming, "I'm trying Johnny."

"Well what is it they have I don't?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny," Jac started, "I want to be able to talk to you… I really do but ok I'm going to be honest here whenever I look at you I feel guilt."

"Guilt?" Johnny asked.

"Whenever I look at you I feel the guilt of what we lost," Jac said and Johnny took her hand, "I feel this gripping inside and it's not the Endometreosis playing up and when I look at you I can't stop picturing your face when we lost the baby…"

"Jac," Johnny said comfortingly, "I didn't know…"

"I can't be around you right now Johnny," Jac stood up and left the café leaving Johnny sat there confused. He got up and followed her, "Just go away Johnny."

"Not until we talk about it," Johnny said, "Not until we've sorted this."

"Sort what?" Jac shouted.

"You say you feel guilty around me… what can I do to make you stop?" Johnny asked.

"I don't know disappear," Jac replied and she carried on walking, "Because when I look at you Johnny I don't know what to do." Jac walked on ahead, "Don't follow me."

"Jac," he jumped in front, "Talk to me."

"I'm fine just leave it," Jac carried on walking, "Johnny."

"Jac for the love of god!" Johnny shouted, "Will you drop the frosty knickers act it's really getting boring."

"Oh so if I'm so boring then why are you with me?" Jac shouted.

"Because I love you!" Johnny shouted back.

"I'm always going to be frosty the ice queen, ice queen, it's who I am if you can't take it then go," Jac said and Johnny looked taken aback, "I'm always going to be ice queen, super bitch, whatever you want to call me but I've had a lifetime of it so like I said if you can't take it then go."

"Okay fine I will," Johnny shouted out and Jac turned around, "I'll go," Johnny put his hands up, "Don't say I didn't try to help you."

Jac suddenly panicked, "Johnny!" Jac shouted and tried to catch up with him, "Johnny please."

Johnny pushed her away, she bumped into a post, "No… you want me gone I'm going."

"Johnny!" Jac pleaded, "I was angry Johnny!"

"I've had it with you I can't deal with it," Johnny walked into the hospital, "I think we're done here."

"Johnny," Jac tried to catch up with him in anger and frustration he turned around and lashed out.

"Just go away Jac!" he pushed her and she fell to the ground. He carried on walking every bit of rage and anger was pouring out of him.

"Johnny!" Jac looked around everyone was looking at her, she tried to stand up.

"Are you okay dear?" a woman asked.

"I'm fine," Jac said and she stood up, "I'm okay."

"No I think you better sit down," the woman said, "Doctor," she pointed to Gemma, "This woman has had a shock."

"Ms Naylor?" Gemma asked, "Are you ok? Come and sit down," she guided her to Keller.

"I'm fine really," Jac stood up.

"Jac what are you doing here?" Serena asked.

"Apparently she's had a shock," Gemma replied, "Urmm I don't know what else."

Jac wasn't in shock she was heartbroken, "Jac?" Serena asked.

"Go away," she said and sat down slowly on the chair, "Just go away…" She placed her knees to her chest and Serena knew one person, she ran to find Sacha,

"Mr Leevy I'm sorry," Serena said, "But I… I need your help."

Sacha said to Rachel he would be back soon and walked with Serena, "She won't talk to anyone," Gemma said whilst standing up allowing Sacha to sit down.

"Jac?" Sacha asked gently, he recognized her from anywhere, "Jac what's happened?" He looked up at everyone and they all looked concerned.

At the school Michael was waiting for the head teacher, "Dr Michael Spence? Please come in," he gestured his spare seat to Michael, "Now I have read the two witness statements," he handed them to Michael, "I cannot apologize enough for what happened."

"Listen my daughter suffered a Pneumaphorax do you know what that is?" The head shook his head, "It's a collapsed lung if I hadn't been called any sooner she would have died! Now I understand that your school nurses only deal with minor injuries but Jasmine should not have been moved," Michael said and the head teacher shuffled in his seat, "Apparently she was pulled down and kicked, why was that allowed to happen!" Michael said angrily.

"Mr Spence I am very sorry about what happened… and you will be getting an apology from myself, the students and their parents I know that won't fix what has happened and the boys punishments will be dealt with correctly," The head teacher shook Michael's hand, "Once again I cannot apologize enough."

Back in Keller Sacha was trying to comfort Jac, "Jac talk to me."

Jac felt numb inside like she was nothing, "Just go away."

Sacha obeyed and stood up, "Any idea?" Sacha asked Gemma.

"I'll find that lady she called me over," Gemma went to the lady, "Hello sorry but I was just wondering… did you by any chance see what happened to Ms Naylor?"

"Oh yes her and this Scottish lad were having a massive row, he was really angry and then he pushed her," the lady replied and Gemma smiled a thanks.

Gemma signalled for Sacha to come over, "Anything?"

"Yeah apparently her and Johnny had a massive row he even pushed her to the ground," Gemma folded her arms, "That doesn't sound like Johnny."

"Something must've happened," Sacha said, "I need to get back to Rachel," Sacha said and Gemma nodded, "Give me updates."

Johnny was sat in Darwin, "Johnny Mac?"

"What?" Johnny replied.

"Nice to see you too," Mo said, "Where's frosty knickers?"

"Don't know," Johnny said, "And I couldn't care."

"Johnny?" Mo asked, "Don't tell me you two have split up again."

Johnny walked away and Mo stood still shocked she face palmed herself, she then set off to find Jac, "Elliot have you seen Jac?"

"No why?" Elliot asked whilst eating a doughnut.

Mo ran to the lifts and made her way down to Keller, "Gemma have you seen Jac?"

"Yeah she's sat over there," Gemma pointed to the chairs, "Her and Johnny they had a massive row."

"How massive?" Mo asked.

"Enough for him to knock her to the ground," Gemma said, "But I think something must've seriously happened."

"Yeah you're right," Mo said and she ran over to Jac, "Jac?"

"Oh god go away," Jac said and she stood up, her eyes were red and puffy, "Look it's nothing to do with you."

"Jac what happened?" Mo asked "And because it's between you and Johnny it is my business."

"Nothing," Jac went to walk away but Mo stopped her.

"Why did Johnny knock you down?" Mo asked, "Come on you and I both know that Johnny wouldn't hurt anyone."

"I, we, we've broke up," Jac said.

"Yeah I got that bit clear but why?" Mo asked.

"He said he's had it with me," Jac said, "We got into an argument I told him what I felt and we got into a row."

"Oh god," Mo said and she tilted her head back, "Jac he didn't mean it."

"Oh yeah?" Jac asked whilst her folding her arms and she tilted her head back to the wall, "To be honest I don't blame him."

Mo sighed, "Jac he loves you so much… whatever happened or he said he didn't mean it I know it."

"Look it was coming… we're just too different he's all settle down and whatever and me," Jac couldn't answer that, "Me well I just like being solo."

"Jac go and talk to him," Mo said, "Why did he push you down?"

"I went after him and he just lost it," Jac said, "It's my fault."

Mo sighed, "Oh Johnny Mac."

Michael returned back from the meeting, "Michael how did the meeting go?" Serena asked.

"Very good he's giving the boys a month's suspension and I shall be getting hand written apologies," Michael said happily, "So anything exciting happen?"

"No," Serena said, "Go and see Jasmine."

Michael smiled and ran to her, "Hey," he said.

"Hey how'd the meeting go?" Jasmine asked whilst waking up.

"Very good in fact awesome! The boys have been suspended for a month and we will be getting hand written apologies," Michael explained, "So how you feeling?"

"Better than I was," Jasmine replied, "Thank you."

"For?" Michael asked.

"For helping," Jasmine said and Michael smiled.

Jac and Mo were still talking, "Jac just talk to him."

"No," Jac said, "He doesn't want to hear it," Jac then walked back to Darwin and she shut her office door and hid underneath her desk. Why was this happening? Couldn't Johnny take the truth? Or was it her? She didn't want to know like she said to Johnny his face made her feel guilty. So she hid herself tightly underneath her desk and sighed, "Oh god." She found a pair of scissors and it took all her will power to not cut across her old scar tissue.

"Johnny Mac," Mo said, "The pair of you need your heads banging together… what is going on?" Mo asked.

"She can't look at me because she feels guilt," Johnny said, "I make her feel guilty… what kind of relationship is that?" Johnny asked, "If I make her feel guilty everyday then why should we be together."

"Because she needs you more than ever," Mo said, "You need each other," she squeezed Johnny's arm comfortingly, "You need to do this together."

Jac stood up and knocked everything off her desk expect her computer and other important equipment, she smashed the glass on her desk and took a piece of it and walked out, "Jac?" Mo asked she noticed what was in her hand, "Johnny quickly," Mo and Johnny got up and ran to get her, "I think she's got glass in her hand."

Johnny and Mo sped up their running, Jac was a fast runner they couldn't keep up with her down the stairs, "Jac!" Mo shouted.

Jac made her way through Keller, Chantelle and Gemma ran over, "Ms Naylor?" Gemma asked, "Are you ok?"

Jac ignored her and carried on walking, Mo and Johnny out of breath behind, "Which… way?" Mo asked.

"Left," Gemma replied, "Is she okay?"

"Not to sound dramatic but I think we should call Dr Kozinski," Mo said to Johnny.

"She's not that bad," Johnny said.

"No but," Mo carried on running Johnny ran behind, "Jac!" Mo was trying to keep up, she bumped into Serena, "Sorry Miss Campbell can't stop."

Serena looked confused and Mo and Johnny carried on running, "I… need… to…get…fitter," Johnny said whilst running down the second lot of stairs, "Mo?"

"We've lost her," Mo said, "She's… too…quick," Mo sat on the stairs, "Oh god."

"What do you think she's doing with that glass?" Johnny asked, "You don't think she's…" his eyes grew with fear.

"I don't know," Mo said, "But I think we need to… get some backup."

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"Sharon?" Mo said, "She knows how to deal with people with problems."

"Jac's not got problems," Johnny argued, "Okay… a few but she's not… she wouldn't harm herself?" Then he remembered, "She's been harming herself since the miscarriage! Oh shit."

"I'm calling Sharon," Mo said and Johnny snatched the phone away.

"Are you crazy?" Johnny asked.

"Johnny she needs help… you both do," Mo admitted, "I'm sorry I'm calling her."

Sharon was sat drinking her coffee, "Dr Kozinski," Sharon answered, "Ah Miss Effanga."

"I think you could help us," Mo said, "A colleague is… she's carrying… she seems… okay you're a head doctor we've got a colleague who's been self harming and I'm worried."

"Okay does she have anything that is a danger to others or herself?" Sharon asked.

"She's got glass," Mo said, "We were trying to chase her but she's too quick."

"Do you have any idea where she might be?" Sharon asked.

"Johnny?" Mo asked.

"Hello?" Sharon asked.

"We're thinking… Johnny think!" Mo said, "Peace Garden?"

"No oh god," Johnny hit his head against the wall.

"Listen I'll go look stay on the line, was this colleague in any sign of distress?" Sharon said.

"Go down to Keller that's where it started," Mo said.

"I've messed this up," Johnny said.

"Johnny Mac explanations later… we need to find her," Mo ran with Johnny to Keller, "Sharon."

"Right who do I ask?" Sharon asked Mo.

"Gemma," Mo said, "We need your help."

"Do you know the colleague of these two who was in any sign of distress?" Sharon asked.

"I think you mean Ms Naylor yeah her and him," Gemma pointed to Johnny, "Had a row he pushed her down… why?"

"Did she seem in any state to harm herself?" Sharon asked.

"Urmm look I honestly don't know," Gemma said, "But when we tried to talk to her she was really closed off."

"Right thank you," Sharon said.

"Sacha couldn't get it out of her... I don't think she's OK," Serena walked over, "You're best getting Michael."

"Mr Spence why?" Sharon asked.

"He'd like to know," Serena walked off.

Jac was sat in the basements of Holby hiding away from the world, it was quiet down there no one hardly came down, she looked at the glass and tilted her head back was it worth it? She placed it against her skin and thought for a moment and pulled it away and thought again.

The search was still going on, "Have any of you see Ms Naylor?" Elliot asked, "She's supposed to be doing a valve replacement."

Back in the basement Jac was still considering she held it tightly in her hands, she wanted the pain to go away she wanted everything to go away.

Back in Keller Sharon was quizzing Elliot, "Are you sure you haven't seen her?"

"No what's going on?" Elliot asked and Michael was about to go into his office when he saw the scene, "I need to know."

"What's going on?" Michael asked whilst walking over, "I've just had Serena give me an update," he glared at Johnny.

"Michael have you seen Jac?" Elliot asked, "Anywhere?"

"Last time I saw her Maconie and her were together," Michael answered.

"Mo you mentioned she had glass," Sharon said, "Has she done this before?"

"What is going on?" Michael asked stressed out now.

"What? She's got glass with her she's in distress," Johnny was panicking, "What else do you need?"

"Nurse Maconie," Sharon said, "I understand you're concerned."

The lady who witnessed the argument walked up, "I'm sorry but I couldn't help but overhear, I witnessed what happened… and he certainly didn't seem concerned when he pushed her over and didn't even turn around when she called him."

Jac was still in the basement the glass she had was on the floor, she was hugging her knees to her chest crying she hadn't felt this hurt since she was twelve, she stayed quiet when she heard a noise and cried again when the noise went.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!" Michael shouted, "This is my ward."

"Right everybody calm down," Sharon ordered, "Mr Spence I would like you to lead in example."

"He can't help it he's American," Johnny said and Mo hit his arm, "Likes to get his own way."

"Nurse Maconie would you like my help or not?" Sharon asked she felt insulted by his "American" remark.

"Right sorry," Johnny said, "Sorry."

"Right think all of you, if you were Ms Naylor where would you go?" Sharon asked.

"She'd hide away," Mo said, "Basement! It's quiet no one hardly goes down there and she'd knew where we would all look," Mo explained.

"I think it's best if I just go," Sharon said.

"Oh no I'm going," Michael said, "If anyone can get through to her it's me."

"Fine Mr Spence would you like to come with me?" Sharon asked.

"Thank you," Michael replied and the pair made their way, Mo pulled Johnny into her.

Jac tensed up and stayed quiet as she heard the voices of two American's, "Think Mr Spence," Sharon said. Jac had to stay extra quiet if she didn't want to be found, "Mr Spence?"

"What?" He asked.

"Think where do you think she is?" Sharon asked and she put her hand up to say be quiet, she saw the glass and walked over she picked it up and inspected it, "It's clean."

"It doesn't mean she didn't think about it," Michael said and he hit his head, "Damn!"

"I've missed hearing people say that," Sharon said, "Shh," she heard breathing she turned a corner to find Jac hid, "Ms Naylor?"

"What are you doing here?" Jac asked.

"Why are you here?" Sharon asked and she sat down next to her.

Jac tilted her head up against the wall, "Hiding."

"How's that going?" Sharon asked and Michael knelt down, "Don't you want to be working?"

"I've got no other patients," Jac said, "I'm just here."

Sharon got comfortable she had a feeling they would be here a long time, "Is this yours?" She asked whilst holding up the glass, "Jac?"

"No," Jac said it was easier to lie.

"What were you going to do?" Sharon asked, Jac stayed quiet, "Were you going to hurt yourself?" Jac stayed quiet still, "Jac?"

"It's not mine," Jac replied she was fighting back tears, "I just found it."

"Jac," Michael said, "Stop lying it's me."

"Who sent you anyway?" Jac suddenly remembered Sharon was a Psychiatric doctor, she turned to Sharon with anger written all over her face, "Who sent you?"

"Someone who was concerned for you," Sharon replied, "I'm not here to judge you."

"Jac what happened?" Michael asked and he avoided Sharon's stare.

Jac turned her head away and Sharon and Michael looked at each other, "You can go now."

"Jac," Sharon said, "You need to come back with us… it's not nice down here."

"I like it," Jac admitted, "Its quiet well it was."

"We can talk in my office," Sharon said and Michael nudged her she'd crossed a line.

"Talk in your office? What you think I'm going mad?" Jac asked and she stood up, "You think I'm losing it don't you?" She laughed a pissed of laugh, "All of you think it."

"We don't think you're losing it," Michael said, "We're concerned for you."

"Concerned? That's why you send a shrink to find me?" Jac asked, "Wow I really must be in trouble."

"Jac listen to me," Sharon walked over to her, "I do not think you're "losing it", I think you're hurting."

Jac nodded and looked fuming, "I bet you've told her everything," Jac said to Michael, "Had a nice little chat did we?"

"Mr Spence has told me nothing," Sharon defended him, "He wanted to come down with me."

"Why?" Jac asked.

Michael walked over to her, "Because I care about you," Michael admitted, "Alright I hate seeing you like this Jac… it's hurting me, listen to me I'm saying this as a friend I think you might need help."

"So you do think I'm losing it? Brilliant," she paced backwards and forwards, "So Mr Spence tell me what is your diagnoses?"

"Don't be an ass," Michael said, "You know I care about you."

"I never asked you too," Jac retaliated.

"Yeah well tough," Michael said, "Okay you want my professional opinion?" Michael asked.

"Go ahead," Jac said with her hands on her hips.

"I think you need help because you've lost weight, you've been harming yourself," Michael lifted up her sleeve, there were old wounds up her arm, "And you hide away… so excuse me for thinking."

"That I'm a damaged depressed woman?" Jac asked.

"That you're depressed," Michael said it finally, "Okay I think you're a bit depressed," he pulled walked away.

"Mr Spence calm down," Sharon said, "This is not helping."

"Oh yeah well when you come with a plan to get her to talk tell me!" Michael shouted.

"Do I need to ask you to leave?" Sharon asked him, "So stay calm."

"What she needs is her head banged together with Maconie, because this is getting ridiculous," Michael said.

"Ms Naylor?" Sharon asked, "Do you feel the same way?"

Jac wanted to run but she couldn't it was like she was stuck, "Jac?" "Ms Naylor," "When you come up with a plan, "Because I care about you," all the words were going round in her head like a broken record.

"Jac are you ok?" Michael asked her, "Jac," Michael walked over, "Look at me.

She turned her face away but he pulled it front, there were unshed tears and tear tracks all over her face, "Don't," she said to Michael and she slid down and Michael followed.

"I want you to understand I'm not doing this to humiliate you or patronise or whatever you feel like I'm doing, I'm doing this because I care about you," Michael said and Jac tilted her head downwards, "Sharon's here because she knows her stuff, just like when you see a patient with a heart problem you know your stuff… I want you trust me Jac."

Jac nodded, "Do you feel this way a lot?" Sharon asked Jac, "Do you feel like you need to hide?"

Michael knew the answer, "It's not hiding it's closing yourself off am I right?" Michael asked.

"Correct," Jac said.

"And you close yourself off because of you're scared of what the repercussions may be?" Michael asked again.

"Yep," Jac replied.

"Jac," Sharon said, "I'm not here to section you or judge you I'm here because we need to get to the bottom of your…"

"Problems?" Jac looked at her, "You can say it."

"Right," Sharon said, "Would you like to talk in my office? Mr Spence can come if you would like?"

"No it's fine," Jac said, "I think he knows me enough to know what I'm going to say," Jac stood up, "I'm only doing this to make you happy," Jac said to Michael.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Michael said and he helped her up and pulled her into a hug, "Don't let this ruin you Naylor… you're too good much too good."

Michael, Sharon and Jac walked out of the basement slowly and they went separate ways one way to Keller and the other to Sharon's office, "Okay Jac," she said, "Sit down."

Jac sat down on the sofa, "Take your time," Sharon said, "I will not judge you for anything."

Jac then started to talk and it faded out.


	12. E10: Yankee Doodle

Sharon's office is quiet, Jac is sat on the sofa gathering her thoughts her and Sharon has spent about an hour talking well not talking Sharon trying to get stuff out of her but each time she put her defences up. Sharon sat and stayed quiet and Jac stayed quiet too, "Ms Naylor… Jac," Sharon said, "Talking about yourself doesn't make you weak… it must be a massive weight on your shoulders."

"I can handle it," Jac said and Sharon sat with one leg crossed over the other, "I've always been able to handle myself."

"Is that why you harm yourself?" Sharon asked gently.

"I don't," Jac said in a deadly tone, "I don't."

"Okay," Sharon said kindly, "Can you tell me why you had that glass?"

Jac placed her knees to her chest, "I… I thought about it."

"You thought about what?" Sharon asked.

Jac breathed in, "I thought about… hurting myself," she said in an ashamed tone, "There you go."

"Do you get those thoughts often?" Sharon asked and Jac didn't know what to say, "Jac?"

"Not often," Jac replied.

"When do you get them?"

Jac breathed in and placed her chin on top of her knee bone, "Times when my life is dark."

"And when's that?" Sharon asked.

Jac felt tears building up but she wasn't going to allow Sharon see her tears, they were hers something that she kept for herself, "I just said."

"Tell me who do you talk too? Do you have any good friends?" Sharon knew asking this might get her an answer, "Mr Spence seems like a good friend."

"He is," Jac slipped out but she felt no shame in saying it, "Sacha is too."

"Mr Leevy?" Sharon asked and she put her folder on the table, "What do they do?"

"Listen," Jac replied quickly, "They've listened when I felt no one else would."

Sharon sat forward, "Jac I want you to answer me honestly… how often do you open yourself up?"

"What?"

"Do you let people in?" Sharon corrected and Jac shook her head, "Why's that?"

"Because who can you trust?" Jac asked.

"You seem to trust Mr Spence…" Sharon said and Jac nodded, "And I'm guessing Mr Leevy?"

"Look where exactly is this going?" Jac asked with an attitude, "Because if you expect me to suddenly pour my heart to you then you're wrong!"

It's not like Michael had enough on his mind, his daughter was ill and now he had Jac to worry about.

Johnny was sat in Darwin still in shock, "Johnny she'll be ok."

"We've heard nothing… what if she's, what if she's done something really stupid. Mo I didn't want to hurt her," Johnny was shaking with anger.

"Johnny I know that," Mo said, "Why did you push her?"

Johnny couldn't answer he had no idea why, "I don't know… I felt so angry… like I was going to erupt at any second so she was there."

"She was there?" Michael had found his way to Darwin, Mo knew what was next Michael was great at the "touch her you'll regret it" act.

"I didn't mean it like that," Johnny said, "Okay."

"Well what was it meant like? Because right now I'm confused earlier you seemed happy as ever," Michael looked right at Johnny, "So tell me."

"Shouldn't you be with Jasmine?" Johnny asked, "She's more important."

"Jasmine's resting stop avoiding the topic," Michael said angrily, "So are you going to tell me?"

"Michael," Mo started, "Is it really anything to do with you?"

"If it involves Jac then yes," Michael held his hand up to say "talk-to-the-hand-because-the-face-isn't-listening ".

"Yes but I'm saying that… this is something her and Johnny have to sort out," Mo pointed out.

Sharon was still working on Jac she wasn't going to give up, "I don't want you to pour your heart out… I just want to help you."

"I don't want help like I said… I'm only here to make Michael happy," Jac said and Sharon sighed, "What am I making you stressed out?"

Sharon sat forward, "Jac what makes you so closed off?"

"Nothing it's just easier," Jac said with attitude, "It's easier than sitting with a shrink discussing my 'issues'"

"But won't it make you feel better if you talk?" Sharon placed her elbows on her knees and balanced her hands underneath her chin, "I know I do."

"What do you want me to say?" Jac asked.

"How do you feel?" Sharon asked.

"Fine," Jac answered.

Sharon poured herself a glass of water, "Why don't you tell me about yourself."

Jac turned her head towards Sharon putting the "are you kidding me?" look she does, her hair fell sideways, "What do you want to know?"

"Just tell me what you want too," Sharon said whilst sipping her water.

Jac sat back and drank the water she had, "Where do I start?"

"Wherever you want," Sharon tapped her glass, "Take your time."

Back on Darwin Mo had dragged Michael and Johnny into Jac's office, "I'm not having a scene," Mo said angrily, "Now the pair of you talk… well?"

"Alright," Michael put his hands in his pocket, "Explain to me why Jac was in a state."

"We had a row," Johnny started, "It was a stupid thing to get upset over… but I felt hurt."

"What did she say?" Michael asked.

"That every time she looks at me…" Johnny stood up, "She feels guilt."

"Right," Michael said, "So you just dumped after she said that?"

"What?" Johnny asked shocked, "No I tried to get her to speak to me… but then it got out of hand, we rowed I was angry and I just wanted her to leave me alone I pushed her too hard."

Michael sighed, "Alright I know you're not a women beater but what made you push her?"

Johnny's legs were shaking, "I don't know… I don't know," Johnny said and Mo walked over to him, "I wish I knew."

Michael was angry, "You should never touch a woman!"

"I just told you!" Johnny shouted, "I didn't mean too."

"You still hurt her," Michael said, "I told you to look after her."

"She's not a child," Johnny argued back, "You make her sound like one."

"She needs to be taken care of!" Michael kicked Elliot's desk, "Damn it!" Michael took off his shoe to rub his toe.

"What is going on?" Elliot walked in looking angry.

"Michael and Johnny were just talking," Mo answered.

"Oh so when did shouting suddenly become talking?" Elliot asked.

"Elliot its fine I've got this," Michael said.

"Mr Spence in all fairness this is not your ward," Elliot said and Michael stepped back, "I thought Sharon was with Jac?"

"She is… I just want to know what happened," Michael said.

"Then wait until Sharon has finished with her," Elliot said calmly, "First of all you should be with Jasmine… Ric told me and you Miss Effanga should be working not playing make do counselling and Nurse Maconie you should be doing the same," Elliot said and all three stayed quiet, "All three of you out."

Back in Sharon's office she was finally getting somewhere, "It's okay take your time," Sharon said kindly.

"I… just feel so guilty," Jac said and her legs were shaking, "I keep going round and round in my head… what I could've done differently."

"Jac have you had to deal with grief before?" Sharon asked.

"Not proper death grief… but a form of grief yes," Jac answered, "My mum abandoned me when I was twelve… and before you start saying I have abandonment issues… I already know that."

"I wouldn't judge you on that," Sharon looked at her, "What happened?"

"I was placed in care she left me there and took off," Jac said and she couldn't understand why she was opening up, "She went to India."

Sharon sat back, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be I should be over it by now," Jac said.

"Did you talk to anyone in the care home?" Sharon asked and Jac nodded.

"They forced me to talk to the shrink," Jac said, "I was hurt so much I couldn't get anything out… so they said wait until she's 'over it', well that well," Jac said, "I left care at sixteen I stayed with friends."

"How was that?"

"Terrible they got me into a bit of a wrong crowd… they were the type to do drugs and drink and I very nearly got sucked in… luckily I was smart enough to get myself out of there and I packed up my stuff and left… as I had nowhere to go I got sent back to the care home," Jac stood up, "Then once they found me a place to go I looked to the future."

"Is that something you still do?" Sharon asked.

"It's all I know how to do," Jac said, "Never look back the past is painful."

Sharon had got somewhere and she was impressed, "How painful Jac?"

Jac stopped in her tracks and thought back:

_Aged five sat outside a pub, "Mummy."_

"_Hang on," Paula said to a guy, "What?"_

"_I want to go home," Five year old Jac said._

"_Well… here's the key…you know the way," Paula turned away and Jac walked out her long red hair trailing behind her, she may have been five but she knew her way home. It was dark and raining, she ran and opened up her front door and got into bed. Her mum never came home that night and it was only in the afternoon Paula came home._

_Five years later Jac is aged ten she's in school, "Jacqueline Burrows?" the teacher called out._

"_Here," Jac said quietly._

_As the school day went on she was called inside, "Take a seat… you're not in trouble," her teacher said._

"_What's going on?" Jac asked._

"_How is your home life Jacqueline?" the teacher asked._

"_Good," Jac lied, "Why?"_

"_Does your mummy feed you?" the teacher asked whilst observing Jac she was very skinny, unhealthily skinny._

"_Yes all the time," Jac nodded and the teacher looked unconvinced._

"_Are you sure?" the teacher asked._

"_Yes," Jac said and the teacher let her go knowing full well that Jac was not being taken care of so when Social Services turned up on Paula's doorstep it seemed Jac was right there was food in the cupboards, they weren't living in a pig stye so the complaint was dropped. _

"_What did you tell the school?" Paula shouted Jac, "You stupid girl!" She grabbed her shoulders, "Do you want to be taken away!" _

"_No," Jac replied._

"_Then don't ever tell anyone anything!" Paula realesed her grip and Jac ran upstairs, "And you won't be having tea either!" _

_Two years later, "Jacqueline?" Her social worker asked, "Would you like to come in?"_

_Jac shook her head, "No."_

"_Why don't you follow me?" The social worker asked, "It's cold out here."_

"_No," Jac stayed on the ground , "I'm fine."_

"_Alright we'll sit until you're ready," the social worker knelt down and sat. _

The past was painful for Jac and she sat back down on the sofa, "Do you want a tissue?" Sharon asked, Jac hadn't realised whilst in her trance she had tears.

"Thanks," Jac dabbed her eyes, "There must be dust…"

Sharon had heard the many times before, "Where'd you go?"

Jac placed her knees to her chest and stayed quiet, Sharon waited, "Like I said never look back."

"Here," she poured her some more water, "It's ok to cry… crying is good."

"I'm not crying," Jac said, "Like I said there must be dust."

Sharon offered her another tissue she then saw Jac's wrist, "Jac if you let people in they will help, they might even want too." Sharon said and Jac sighed.

"Is it an American thing to sound the same? Because you're speaking like Michael," Jac said and Sharon smiled.

"We're not all rude and obnoxious," Sharon said, "Do you want to talk about your guilt feeling?"

"What's there to say?" Jac asked.

"Greif is very hard… and people deal with it differently," Sharon said kindly, "How do you deal with it?"

Jac shrugged her shoulders, "I just block it out."

Sharon smiled comfortingly, "Blocking it out works for a while then it gets harder."

Jac found herself thinking out loud, "I only self harm because," Jac knew this would happen her eyes watered up, "Because no matter how much I trust Michael and Sacha… I feel like I can't so I feel that physical pain is better than emotional."

"Emotional pain is what gets you through it Jac," Sharon said, "You need to let people in."

"How can I? Whenever I let people in they… they go," Jac felt a tears slide down her cheeks, "How can I when so many people have let me down."

Sharon had done it she had got there to the place where she needed Jac to go, "Jac listen to me," Sharon said, "Why do you think Michael wanted to come with me?"

"Because he's an interfering yank?" Jac asked.

"Because he cares," Sharon offered her a tissue, "He cares about you a lot and I believe so does a certain Scottish person."

"Johnny," Jac said his name with not hate or disgust but with a hurt in her voice, "He's given up with me."

"Then why do you think him and Miss Effanga came searching for you? And when they thought you were in trouble they called me?" Sharon asked.

"It was Mo and Johnny who called you?" Jac asked.

"Yes," Sharon replied, "And they seemed very worried… if they didn't care about you they would've left you."

Jac breathed in, "So he doesn't hate me?"

"He had a look of pure concern on his face Jac," Sharon said gently, "Do you feel better?"

"A bit…" Jac said, "I just don't know what to do about the guilt."

"Jac if you want I can help you," Sharon said, "Grief shouldn't be taken lightly… would you like my help?"

Jac shook her head, "I've got it," Jac said, "Urmm I need to get back to work… thank you."

"Jac," Sharon stood up and handed her a book: How To Deal With Grief A Book About Death, Divorce and Other Losses, "It helps and also I would like you to come see me again… maybe next week?"

Jac took the book, "Thank you," she said and Sharon saw her out, "And I don't know about next week."

"I'll book it off for you," Sharon said and Jac knew she wasn't going to get out of it, "Oh another thing," Sharon said, "Elliot and I are having a drink tonight would you like to join?" Sharon could see Jac needed a friend.

"I'll think about it," Jac walked back to Darwin to be squashed by a bone crushing hug, "Ouch."

Johnny pulled away, "Jac… are you okay?" Johnny asked.

"I'm fine," Jac said and she walked into her office and opened the book she made an interested face and read through the first few pages.

Elliot saw Sharon in the café, "Oh Sharon is Jac ok?" Elliot asked.

"I can't discuss Jac with you Elliot," Sharon said whilst paying for another coffee, "But she's going to need this time next week off."

"Okay," Elliot said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Sharon asked.

"For talking to Jac… if you got that far," Elliot said jokingly.

"I got where I needed," Sharon said, "Now I'll see you for that drink tonight… I need to update Mr Spence."

"Of course," Elliot said and they kissed on the cheeks.

"Dr Kozinski," Michael walked over, "How is she?"

"You know I can't discuss that with you," Sharon said, "What I can say is… she's going to need friends more than ever right now."

"Well she knows I'm here," Michael made Sharon a coffee.

"Maybe she needs reminding," Sharon said whilst drinking her coffee.

"I only told her recently," Michael sat down.

"Take her to the bar tonight… she'll go if you do," Sharon smiled.

"I can't Jasmine," Michael said.

"How is she?" Sharon asked, "Its spread like wild fire."

"Well she's improving… but I can't leave her not like this," Michael said and Sharon nodded.

Evening time 5:00pm

"Please dad," Jasmine said, "I feel fine."

"Jasmine no!" Michael said, "You've had a collapsed lung I'm not risking it."

"It's only in the bar," Jasmine said, "Pleeease."

"Why do you want to hang out with me?" Michael asked, "I'm old and boring."

"Ric," Jasmine called him over, "Please could I go down to the bar with dad tonight? I won't be there long."

"Jasmine do you understand what happened to you?" Ric asked.

"Yes one of my lungs collapsed but I feel fine," Jasmine put on puppy dog eyes, "You said so earlier my test results are good, I'm not even on machines anymore."

Ric eyed Michael and both looked back at Jasmine, "You've recently been in surgery."

"Yeah and I'm okay now," Jasmine pulled her best puppy dog face again, "Please I won't be that long down there."

"Jasmine as much as I would love to have you," Michael walked over, "You need to be monitored."

"Dad pleeease."

"Ric?" Michael looked over to him.

"Michael have you lost your mind?" Ric asked, "Okay if that was any other patient sat there what would you say?"

"Ric she's off machines," Michael said, "Her test results are fine… she just needs rest."

"Exactly," Ric said, "But… I supposed being surrounded by us wouldn't be so bad."

"So does that mean I can go?" Jasmine's eyes lit up.

"For a little while," Michael said and Jasmine smiled, "But if you start to feel tired or unwell you tell me or Ric okay."

"Thank you," she said.

Jac was sat in her office reading the book, "Ah Ms Naylor you're back," Elliot said whilst smiling, "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Jac answered, "I'm guessing Sharon filled you in."

"She respected your privacy," Elliot said, "Why don't you come out with us tonight?"

"I'm busy," Jac said and she put down the book.

"Jac… as much you hate people interfering but don't you feel like having your friends around you?" Elliot said calmly.

"What friends?" Jac asked.

"Jac," Elliot said, "Come out with us."

Jac had a respect for Elliot, "Okay… only for a little while," Jac said and she grabbed her coat.

(Play The Scientist By Coldplay seems to fit the scene)

Michael walked past AAU to find Sacha, "Sacha," Michael said, "Want to come for a drink?"

"I can't leave Rachel," Sacha said, "Sorry."

"Come on grab your coat," Jac said to Sacha, obviously Jac had the same idea, "I promise we won't keep you long."

"Jac-"

"No buts… besides she's got her mum," Jac said, "Come on," she held out her arm for Sacha to take.

"You've cheered up," Sacha noticed and Sacha smiled, "How are you and Johnny?"

"I haven't spoken to him," Jac admitted, "I'll talk to him tomorrow."

"Jac… remember you've always got us," Sacha circled around the group, "I don't know how much help we'd be but…"

"Stop going all award speech on me," Jac said.

(You've Got A Friend- Carole King)

"I knew this was a bad idea," Johnny said to Mo.

"Johnny Mac grow a pair," Mo pushed him towards the group, "I know we probably don't have any right to ask."

Michael and Sacha stood up and placed one hand each on Jac's shoulders.

"Mo let's just go."

"Wait," Jac said and she shook them off, "Johnny."

Johnny turned around, "So you're talking now?"

"I guess I need to say this… thank you for being concerned," Jac said and Michael and Sacha eyed each other, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"No… you've got nothing to be sorry for," Johnny walked up to her, "It's me who's sorry… I love you so much." He took her hands, "And what I did earlier… it was not me."

"I know," Jac said, "It's fine."

"But it's not," Johnny looked so guilty, "I was being selfish you tried to talk and I was only thinking about myself."

"You wanted honesty Johnny I gave it to you… I need to know that you can take the truth," Jac said and Johnny looked down and up again.

"You're the most honest person I've met… and I've met some honest people," Johnny sat next to her much to Michael's disapproval, "I understand if you don't want to see me again."

"Johnny… I do," Jac said, "But I need to know that you can put up with me… I don't deal with people saying they'll never leave and they do well."

"If you take me back I won't be as…"

"Upset because I don't talk to you? You've got to understand Johnny I've been here longer than you I've known these two longer," Jac turned to Sacha and Michael, "They've seen my ups and downs and they know me too well… because they've had more time to get to know me, I talk to them because their my family… repeat that expect to never feel your balls again!" Jac said to Michael, Sacha and Johnny, "And because of what I said earlier but it's not because I don't love you… I love you more than anything."

"Spare the cliché," Mo said, "Just kiss and make up."

"Jac," Johnny said, "I really am sorry."

Jac swallowed her pride literally, "Me too."

Michael butted in, "I'm giving you one last chance."

"Yeah and when he means one last chance he means it," Sacha said and he walked round, "You're getting a very special woman… please don't mess this up."

"What are you my dad?" Jac asked Sacha jokingly and she turned to Johnny, "If you'll have me back."

"No that should be me asking that," Johnny said, "If you'll have me back."

"Just frickin' make up," Michael said impatiently and the pair kissed on the lips, "Hallelujah."

"Dad," Jasmine said, "It's love."

Johnny pulled Jac in for a hug, "Come here you one kidney'd freak" (Copyright Holby City), he stroked her hair, "Want one?" he offered her a crisp.

"No thanks," Jac said and Johnny shrugged his shoulders.

Sharon and Elliot walked in, "Ah Ms Naylor you decided to join us after all," Sharon said happily, "See what I told you? If you let people in-"

"Don't go Spence on me again," Jac said jokingly.

"Right sorry," Sharon said, "I'm going to get some wine… anyone want some?"

"I'll have some," Mo said.

"Yeah me too," Jac said, "

"Spence?" Johnny asked.

"Long story," Jac said.

Jasmine was talking to her dad, "Dad."

"My wallet hurts," Michael said jokingly, "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine… this is random but what's that you used to sing to me when I was little?" Jasmine asked.

"More emphasis," Michael said.

"Yankee Doodle that's it," Jasmine said.

"Ahh Yankee Doodle you've forgotten it?" Michael asked shocked.

"Yankee what?" Johnny asked.

"Sing it?" Jasmine asked.

"In front of all my colleagues?" Michael said.

"I thought you were proud to be American?" Jasmine asked cheekily and Michael sighed, "Or is the British Pride rubbing off on you?"

"Okay fine anything for you," Michael put his drink down, "Feel free to join if you know the words."

"_Yankee Doodle went to town,__  
__A-Riding on a pony;__  
__He stuck a feather in his hat,__  
__And called it macaroni*.__  
__Yankee Doodle, keep it up,__  
__Yankee Doodle dandy;__  
__Mind the music and the step,__  
__And with the girls be handy!"___

Sharon was walking over when she recognized the song,

_Sharon:Father and I went down to camp__  
__Along with Captain Gooding__  
__And there we saw the men and boys__  
__As thick as hasty pudding.__  
__Yankee Doodle, keep it up__  
__Yankee Doodle dandy__  
__Mind the music and the step__  
__And with the girls be Handy___

_Jasmine: There was Captain Washington__  
__Upon a slapping stallion__  
__A-giving orders to his men__  
__I guess there was a million.__  
__Yankee Doodle, keep it up__  
__Yankee Doodle dandy__  
__Mind the music and the step__  
__And with the girls be handy___

_All three: Yankee Doodle went to town,__  
__A-Riding on a pony;__  
__He stuck a feather in his hat,__  
__And called it macaroni__  
__Yankee Doodle, keep it up,__  
__Yankee Doodle dandy;__  
__Mind the music and the step,__  
__And with the girls be handy!_

Everyone clapped, "I hadn't heard that before," Johnny said.

"Dad always used to sing it to me," Jasmine said.

"It's a patriotic song," Sharon said, "Connecticut has it as their State Anthem."

"That's going to be stuck in my head all night now," Michael said, "How you feeling?" he asked Jasmine.

"I'm fine," Jasmine said smiling, "Stop worrying."

He hugged Jasmine lightly, "So how was everybody's day?" Michael asked.

"Eventful," Jac said.

"Interesting," Mo said.

"Yes very interesting," Elliot said and he looked at Johnny, Mo and Michael, "Yours?" He asked Michael.

"It's been good… I got an apology off the head teacher that's my accomplishment."

"Well you saved me too," Jasmine said happily.

"Actually Ric and Serena did," Michael said.

"Thanks," Jasmine said to Ric, "But if you hadn't come and found me."

Sacha and Jac started to talk, "How are you?" Jac asked Sacha.

"I'm okay," Sacha said whilst sipping his water.

"Sacha?" Jac looked at him, "Sacha?"

"I'm sorry," he stood up and walked out leaning against some railings.

Jac stood up, "Be back soon."

Sacha was trying to compose himself, "Sacha," Jac ran over to him.

"I can't do this Jac," he said and Jac brought him over to a bench, "I just want to swap places."

Jac pulled him into her, "Sacha you can do this."

"I'm supposed to be a doctor… I'm supposed to save people but I can't save my daughter," Sacha was crying and Jac didn't know what to do.

Michael walked out, "Hey," he said, "Sacha."

"I'm just being silly," Sacha said.

"No you're not," Michael said in a kind tone.

"I'm a useless doctor," Sacha said and Michael and Jac both comforted him, "I don't even have the right type of bone marrow."

"Hey," Michael said, "You're not useless remember that… sometimes we can't fix everything."

"Then why do we try?" Sacha asked and Jac sighed, "What's the point?"

"Sacha listen to me," Jac said, "You can do this… Rachel needs you more than ever if you're like this around her, she'll just worry. I'm sorry but you need to be strong Sacha for Rachel's sake."

"I know," Sacha said and he breathed in, "The thought of losing her she's only fourteen."

"I know," Michael said and he patted his back, "But Jac's right you need to be strong, come back inside with us."

"Not now everyone will ask," Sacha said.

"Let them try," Jac said protectively, "It's time I played big sister."

Sacha laughed, "No I like you as my little sister."

"No seriously I've leant on you enough today… it's my go," Jac held out her arm for him to take, "Now I'm thinking a hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles?"

Sacha linked her arm, "Sounds nice."

"Come on," Michael said, "You two sit down I'll get them."

"I'm sorry," Sacha said to Jac and she pointed her finger.

"No you've got nothing to be sorry for," Jac said and Sacha smiled weakly, "Like I said it's my turn."

"I'm still your big brother," Sacha said and Jac smiled.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder," Jac said cheekily.

"I'm glad you're okay," Sacha said and he smiled.

"I'm fine it's you we need to think about," Jac said and Michael came back five minutes later.

"Right hot chocolate for you," Michael said, "One for you and one for you," he handed one to Jasmine.

"Why did you swap?" Johnny asked.

"Because Sacha needs a friend right now," Jac said and everyone looked at Jac, "What?"

"It's nice to see you being kind," Mo said, "I'd like that a bit more often."

Jac sipped her drink, "Then Darwin wouldn't run as well as does."

"I think we do pretty well," Johnny said.

"Elliot's amazing," Mo said.

"Okay so if I went back to Keller… tell me Darwin wouldn't run like clockwork," Jac said and a lot of people nodded, "Exactly."

"You know I do miss you on Keller," Michael said.

"You miss being able to boss me around," Jac said and Michael nodded in agreement, "No I quite like my position."

As it faded out Sacha put his arm around Jac and hugged her and everyone was laughing, I love ending on highs it's a shame I bring lows but oh well it's a Medical Drama reviews are appreciated I love the support I get from them! xx


	13. E11: Karaoke Night

**(A/N I can't see Michael being a Billy Ray fan nothing against Billy Ray Cyrus I love his music but he doesn't seem like a Billy Ray fan). And I'm a big Eagles and Fleetwood Mac fan along with other old songs so you won't find much modern stuff here ha. I hope you the songs! And the story **** thought they needed a break from the drama so here they are having some fun. Ps I'm sorry for the over use of American Anthems but I have the cd and there's some good songs on there ha!**

"Okay Jasmine," Michael sat up, "It's late you need to go back."

"Do I have too?" Jasmine asked.

"Come on," Michael stood up, "You'll be gone by tomorrow," Michael helped her up because her ribs were sore, "You ok?"

Jasmine waved goodbye to everyone and Michael took her to the lift, "Dad."

"Yeah?" Michael asked.

"Thank you for letting me come down," Jasmine said.

"It's okay now," they reached Keller, "I'll finish off with the rest okay and I'll come check on you later," he tucked her in the bed and kissed her good night, "You'll be ok."

Jasmine smiled and Michael waved goodbye, "Alright let's get this party started," Michael said.

"Shouldn't you be with Jasmine?" Serena asked.

"She needs rest and not her dad constantly asking her if she's ok," Ric said, "She'll be fine Michael."

Michael sat forward, "Well I said I'll check on her later."

"Let her rest," Ric said.

Michael got himself another whisky, "So."

"So I think we should do a bit of karaoke," Sharon said and she sipped her wine, "Yankee Doodle got me in the mood."

"Just what I love… embarrassing myself," Jac said sarcastically and she sipped her drink.

"It's not embarrassing singing makes people feel better," Sharon said and Jac rolled her eyes, "So who's up for it?"

"Wait until we're a bit more intoxicated," Mo said, "It gets funnier when drunk."

"Well in my opinion," Michael sat forward, "Karaoke is a good idea."

"Exactly so who's first?" Sharon stood up – they had to admit it she can certainly bring some light to the place and has made Elliot very happy, "Elliot?"

Elliot spluttered on his beer, "I don't sing."

"Come on Elliot," Sharon said and she held her hand out, "You can choose the song."

"Go on Elliot," Michael said.

"Yeah Elliot go up," Jac said and Elliot put his drink down and stood up.

"Right you stand there," Sharon moved up a bit and the bartender put on the Karaoke machine, "So what song?" Sharon handed Elliot the book.

"What about what a Wonderful World?" Elliot asked and Sharon nodded, "Okay," he handed Sharon a microphone and held his in his hand tightly, "I do apologize if this sounds terrible."

"Don't put yourself down Elliot," Sharon said, "Okay."

_Elliot: I see trees of green... red roses too__  
I see em bloom... for me and for you__  
And I think to myself... what a wonderful world.__  
_

Jac and Johnny watched Elliot and Sharon they were looking at each other adoringly.

_Sharon: I see skies of blue... clouds of white__  
Bright blessed days...dark sacred nights__  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

Elliot: The colours of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky

_Are also on the faces...of people ..going by__  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do__  
They're really sayin...i love you._

Sharon: I hear babies cry... I watch them grow

_They'll learn much more...than I'll never know__  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world_

(instrumental break)

Sharon and Elliot linked hands and their colleagues smiled, Serena walked in with Hanssen – what was it with these two? Had Serena put a spell on him? They seemed to be getting on very well.

Elliot: The colours of a rainbow...so pretty ..in the sky

_Are there on the faces...of people ..going by__  
I see friends shaking hands...sayin.. how do you do__  
They're really sayin..._Elliot looked at Sharon_, (I ...love...you)._

"I don't know what she's done," Johnny said to Jac, "But Elliot seems happier than ever."

Jac nodded in agreement, "Made she's used some psychiatric power on him," Jac joked.

"Well whatever it is… I hope they're very happy together," Johnny said.

_Sharon: I hear babies cry... I watch them grow__  
*spoken*(you know their gonna learn__  
A whole lot more than I'll never know)__  
And I think to myself ...what a wonderful world__  
Yes I think to myself ...what a wonderful world._

Everyone clapped and smiled at the couple, "How was that?" Elliot asked Sharon.

"Fantastic," Sharon squeezed his hand, "Who's next?" Sharon said through the microphone.

"You know I think Mr Hanssen and Miss Campbell might have something," Johnny whispered to Jac.

"What?" She asked him.

"Notice how they walked in together? Noticed how they were during the camping trip ride? I don't know about you… but I think love is in the air," Johnny sat back and looked at Hanssen and Serena, "So Miss Campbell how did you get Hanssen to come out?"

Serena turned to Johnny, "He owed me for sending us camping during bad weather."

Hanssen coughed to get her attention, "I think you'll find that was Mr Spence's fault."

"Yes but you suggested the team building trip in the first place," Serena said to Hanssen and she drank her wine.

"Well I'm glad I did," Hanssen sat with his hand on top of the sofa's top and looked at Sharon and Elliot.

"What's going on?" Serena asked everyone.

"Karaoke night," Sharon replied, "Would you like a go?"

"Pfft me on a karaoke… you've got to be kidding," Serena said and she sat back uncomfortably.

"How about Johnny Mac and Jac?" Mo said and they both looked at her with horror, "Well?"

"Oh no you are not getting me up there," Jac argued but Sacha and Mo had an idea – Sacha linked his arm around Jac and Mo linked her arm around Johnny's, "Sacha… no… no way," Jac went to go back but Mo pulled her up on stage Jac huffed and looked at everyone, "Well hi… urr we've been dragged up here," Jac looked at Johnny and he shrugged his shoulders, "What we singing?" she asked him in a whisper.

Mo and Sacha were busy choosing a song, Sharon offered her help, "Oh perfect," Mo said she had chosen Just Give Me A Reason, "It suits them perfectly," Mo went to the machine.

"Here's your microphones," Sharon handed them to Johnny and Jac, "Enjoy." Sharon took her seat next to Elliot and Mo and Sacha smiled at each other and then nodded at Michael.

"Any idea what we're singing?" Johnny asked Jac.

"How am I supposed to know?" Jac asked and then the music started.

_Jac: Right from the start__  
__You were a thief you stole my heart_

Everyone was shocked at her voice they heard it before, but again it was great to hear._  
__And I your willing victim__  
__I let you see the parts of me__  
__That weren't all that pretty__  
__And with every touch you fixed them__  
__Now you've been talking in your sleep__  
__Things you never say to me__  
__Tell me that you've had enough__  
__Of our love, our love__  
_

"Sure this is 'perfect' for them?" Sacha asked Mo he had his doubts from the lyrics.

"Trust me," Mo said.

_Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
__It's in the stars__  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__We're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
_Everyone heard the emotion in Jac's voice, she looked almost sucked in from the song her eyes were fixed on Johnny and Johnny had his fixed on Jac._  
_

_Johnny: Im sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from_

He walked over to Jac._  
_

_I thought that we were fine__  
_

_Jac: Oh we had everything__  
_

_Johnny: Your head is running wild again__  
__My dear we still have everything__  
__And it's all in your mind__  
_

_Jac: Yeah but this is happening__  
_

_Johnny: You've been having real bad dreams__  
__Oh oh_

Johnny circled around her then he went up close to her, _  
_

_You used to lie so close to me__  
__Oh oh__  
_

_Johny&Jac: There's nothing more than empty sheets__  
__Between our love, our love, oh our love, our love_

They then stood opposite of each other._  
_

"Bloody hell," Sacha said, "They're both amazing."

"I know," Michael said

"This song screams them," Sacha said to Mo, "Good choice."

"I told you," Mo said happily.

_Jac& Johnny: Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
_

_Johnny: I never stopped__  
_

_Jac&Johnny: Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again_

_Jac: Oh tears ducts and rust__  
_

_Johnny: I'll fix it for us__  
_

_Jac: We're collecting dust but our love's enough__  
_

They sang face to face,

_Johnny: You're holding it in _He sang up close to Jac's face._  
_

_Jac: You're pouring a drink _Jac done the same.

Those lyrics fit them perfectly everyone thought. Everyone even Hanssen had stopped what they were doing, they were so fascinated by their voices and the emotion._  
_

_Johnny: No nothing is as bad as it seems__  
_

_Jac: We'll come clean_

_Jac& Johnny: Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
__It's in the stars__  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__We're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again_

_Jac& Johnny: Just give me a reason__  
__Just a little bit's enough__  
__Just a second we're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again__  
__It's in the stars__  
__It's been written in the scars on our hearts__  
__We're not broken just bent__  
__And we can learn to love again _

As the music faded away the pair stood, eyes fixed on each other they held hands, everyone clapped even people who didn't know them. "Wow," Johnny said, "You're amazing."

"Not bad yourself," Jac said and she smiled, "Who chose the song?"

Mo put her hand up proudly, "And I'm glad I did," Mo said and Johnny laughed, "And I didn't expect that… you both looked like you were in your own world."

The pair left the stage and sat on the sofa, "Who knew you had such a strong voice Jac?" Elliot asked.

"Well we know she has strong opinions," Michael winked whilst swigging back his drink, "That's probably where the singing came from."

Jac glared at Michael playfully, "I need water," Jac said and she gave Johnny money, "Please."

"What's wrong with your legs?" Johnny asked but her usual "do what I say" stare put him in his place, "I mean of course."

"So who's singing next?" Michael asked, "There has to be someone who wants a go."

"What about you?" Sharon asked Michael, "You go up."

"No," Michael said whilst tapping the table.

"Go on Michael," Johnny said, "I bet you're great."

"Up, up, up," Mo stood up and signalled for everyone to encourage him, "Up, up."

"Alright…" Michael stood up, "I'm going okay, I'm going… geez," Michael walked up on the stage, "So what am I singing?" he asked impatiently.

"He really is impatient isn't he?" Johnny said whilst laughing.

"Hey quit it," Michael said with a cheeky grin, and Johnny leant back.

"Do a bit of Billy Ray," Jac said jokingly.

"Don't break my heart, my achy, breaky, heart," Michael sang sarcastically, "No thank you."

"Alright then you chose a song," Sharon said.

"Any of you heard The Eagles?" Michael asked.

"Ah yes," Elliot replied, "Take it Easy, Take It To The Limit, Hotel California."

"Correct," Michael said, "Hey kid over in the corner pass me your guitar," Michael said, "Please."

"I will get it back?" the young lad asked.

"Thanks and yes you will," Michael took the guitar, "Right I want you all to join if you know the words."

Michael strummed the guitar and everyone immediately guessed, _"__Well, I'm running down the road__  
__tryin' to loosen my load__  
__I've got seven women on my mind,__  
__Four that wanna own me,__  
__Two that wanna stone me,__  
__One says she's a friend of mine,__  
__Take it easy, take it easy__  
__Don't let the sound of your own wheels__  
__Drive you crazy__  
__Lighten up while you still can__  
__Don't even try to understand__  
__Just find a place to take your stand__  
__and take it easy_

"I didn't know he could play guitar," Sacha said.

"Me neither," Serena said, "He's good."

"_Well, I'm a standing on a corner__  
__in Winslow Arizona__  
__It's such a fine sight to see__  
__It's a girl, my Lord, in a flatbed__  
__Ford slowin' down to take a look at me__  
__Come on, baby, don't say maybe__  
__I gotta know if your sweet love is__  
__gonna save me__  
__We may lose and we may win though__  
__we will never be here again__  
__so open up, I'm climbin' in,__  
__so take it easy..."Alright"__  
_As Michael played the guitar solo, everyone clapped their hands. _  
_

_Well I'm running down the road trying to loosen__  
__my load, got a world of trouble on my mind__  
__lookin' for a lover who won't blow my__  
__cover, she's so hard to find__  
__Take it easy, take it easy__  
__don't let the sound of your own wheels make you crazy,__  
__come on baby, don't say maybe__  
__I gotta know if your sweet love is gonna save me, _Michael strummed hard on the guitar, "_ooh, ooh ,ooh, ooh, ooh ,ooh ,ooh ,ooh ,ooh ,ooh ,ooh, ooh ,ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh__Oh we got it easy__  
__We oughta take it easy, yeah" _

Everyone clapped and Michael handed the guitar back to the boy, "Thanks," Michael said.

"You were really good," The boy said, "Take it up."

"So did you all know that?" Michael asked.

"Of course," Mo said, "My dad loves The Eagles."

"Yeah Take It To The Limit is always played at the end of Christmas and everyone's a little drunk," Johnny said and laughed, "Remember when your dad fell off the chair?"

"Oh yeah and mum was panicking and started shouting at us," Mo said and Johnny broke into laughter.

"Maureen you're a qualified doctor so use your skills," Johnny tried to an impression of Mo's mum, "And Johnny if he needs stitches I'm counting on you!"

"One I'll never forget," Mo said, "Who agrees that Mr Spence was great?"

"Here, here," everyone lifted their glasses.

Michael got off the stage and sat back down, "Okay now I've had my turn," then his phone went off, "Hello? Annalise."

"Oh no," Ric whispered.

"Well I received an email of Jasmine telling me what happened. So why didn't you call me?" Annalise asked angrily.

"I was going to call you I wouldn't keep something like that away from you," Michael said, "Jasmine's fine she's staying overnight in Holby but she can be discharged tomorrow."

"Yes Michael but that is not the point!" Annalise said, "You should've told me asap."

"Annalise you don't call me all the time-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She shouted so loud Michael had to pull the phone away from his ear, "No, no, no! Our daughter that's right OUR daughter could've died and you have the cheek to say that?"

Michael leant his head down his head was throbbing from Annalise's shout, "I was just stating that you don't tell me everything."

"Because we're about 3000 miles apart Michael," Annalise said, "Is she going to be ok?"

"Like I said earlier she'll be fine. Ric and Serena did a great job," Michael said and look at Serena and Ric, "I promise I'll keep you updated."

"Okay bye," Annalise hung up the phone and Michael threw his phone on the pub's sofa.

"Damn it!" he stood up and got himself another drink.

"Keep an eye on his drinking," Serena warned, "He has a daughter to get to remember."

"I'll my eye on him," Jac said.

"So who's going up next?"Michael asked and he sat down, "It just leaves Serena, Hanssen, Mo and Sacha."

"Well I need to get back to Rachel," Sacha said.

"Not until you've sang," Michael said, "So go on."

Sacha nodded and walked up to the stage, "Where's the music list?" Sharon handed him the book, "Thanks," Sacha flicked through the booklet and stumbled across The Chain by Fleetwood Mac, "Okay I've got one," Sacha signalled for Sharon to turn on the music, "I'm sorry this will sound terrible."

"I'm sure you'll be fine Sacha," Sharon said and Sacha nodded.

"Okay this is a song," Michael said happily, "Great choice Sacha."

_Listen to the wind blow, watch the sun rise__  
_

"_Run in the shadows__  
__Damn your love, damn your lies__And if you don't love me now__  
__You will never love me again__  
__I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain__  
__And if you don't love me now__  
__You will never love me again__  
__I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain__Listen to the wind blow, down comes the night__Run in the shadows__  
__Damn your love, damn your lies__Break the silence__  
__Damn the dark, damn the light__And if you don't love me now__  
__You will never love me again__  
__I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain__  
__And if you don't love me now__  
__You will never love me again__  
__I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain__  
__And if you don't love me now__  
__You will never love me again__  
__I can still hear you saying you would never break the chain__  
_As the instrumental picked up everyone found themselves doing sitting boogies, Michael and Sharon were thoroughly enjoying the song as they seemed to be the only ones actually dancing.

"I got to hand her some credit she's a good Psychiatrist," Johnny said to Jac.

"She's alright," Jac said she felt respect for Sharon – she had listened and not judged her, "Plus Fleetwood Mac are American… they're probably doing some American thing," Jac looked at them it was quite entertaining.

"Hands up you knew this before Formula 1," Johnny said and everyone looked at him as to say "are you stupid?" "Right sorry."

_Chain...keeps us together__  
__(run into the shadows)__  
__Chain...keeps us together__  
__(run into the shadows)__  
__Chain...keeps us together__  
__(run into the shadows)"_

"Okay give Mr Levy an round of applause," Michael walked over to him, "For picking an awesome song."

"Fleetwood Mac fan?" Sharon asked.

"I like a few of their songs," Sacha replied, "Favourite probably has to be Sisters Of The Moon… which quite coincidently Michael and I both said we thought of Serena."

"I thought that was Bitch?" Michael asked and Serena glared at them, "Haven't you heard the song?"

"Oh wait we decided Bitch was for both Jac and Serena," Sacha said and Michael laughed, "No offence," he said to both ladies who were putting on their famous glares and they stood up.

"Shit we're in trouble," Michael said to Sacha – he sounded like a school boy who had something wrong, "You take this."

"No you said it," Sacha argued.

"No you said I agreed," Michael hid behind Sacha both were acting like kids.

"Grow a pair," Jac said to both of them, "Oh wait you need to find them," Jac kicked Michael in his privates and Michael made a high pitched scream before kneeling to the ground.

"I was going to do that," Serena said in a disappointed tone, "Who's the bitch now?"

All the men knew what pain Michael was going through, but they couldn't help but laugh at him, "O…okay…may…be," Michael was trying to find his words, "I was a bit out of line."

"Out of line doesn't cut it," Serena said and she had a wicked look in her eye.

"I know that look," Jac said, "What are you doing?"

Serena grabbed her by the wrist, "Ever heard the song Bitch by Meridith Brooks?" Serena asked and she pulled Jac onto the stage.

"Yes," Jac replied with her arms folded, "I ruined Maconie and Effanga's little boogie to it."

"Well don't take this the wrong way," Serena turned to Jac, "The song screams you."

Jac laughed her hands now on her hips, "Doesn't surprise me."

"So that's why you and I are going to sing it," Serena said the wine she had had gone to her head, she felt like she could do anything, "So," she handed Jac a microphone, "If they think we're bitches then we'll prove it."

"Miss Campbell are you drunk?" Jac asked, "I smell cough medicine on you." She raised her eyebrows.

"Oh that'll be the jagermeister I had before coming in," Serena said, "I needed a boost."

"Then drink an energy drink," Jac said in a patronising tone, "How can you like that stuff?" Jac had a disgusted look on her face.

"Right," Serena put her phone up to Sharon, "Follow my lead."

_Serena: I hate the world today__  
__You're so good to me__  
__I know but I can't change__  
__Tried to tell you__  
__But you look at me like maybe__  
__I'm an angel underneath__  
__Innocent and sweet__  
_Serena signalled for Jac to sing

_Jac: Yesterday I cried__  
__You must have been relieved to see__  
__The softer side__  
__I can understand how you'd be so confused__  
__I don't envy you__  
__I'm a little bit of everything__  
__All rolled into one_

_Serena: I'm a bitch, Jac: I'm a lover__  
_Serena signalled Jac again _Jac: I'm a child, _

_Serena: I'm a mother__  
__Jac: I'm a sinner, Serena; I'm a saint__  
__Jac: I do not feel ashamed__  
__Serena: I'm your hell, Jac: I'm your dream__  
__Serena: I'm nothing in between__  
__Jac: You know you wouldn't want it any other way__Serena: So take me as I am__  
__Jac: This may mean__  
__You'll have to be a stronger man__  
__Rest assured that__  
__When I start to make you nervous__  
__And I'm going to extremes__  
__Tomorrow I will change__  
__And today won't mean a thing__Chorus:__  
__Serena: I'm a bitch, Jac: I'm a lover__  
__Jac: I'm a child, Serena: I'm a mother__  
__Jac: I'm a sinner, Serena: I'm a saint__  
__Both: I do not feel ashamed__  
__Jac: I'm your hell, I'm your dream__  
__Serena: I'm nothing in between__  
__Both: You know you wouldn't want it any other way__  
_Johnny walked over to Hanssen, "Mr Hanssen is Miss Campbell drunk?"

"I would believe so… she wouldn't be singing like that if she was sober," Hanssen was watching her, "What about Ms Naylor?"

"Urmm… I think she's sober," Johnny answered.

Jac whispered to Serena, "You'll regret this tomorrow."

"I know," Serena said, "But let's just enjoy."

Jac rolled her eyes and then sang again_  
_

_Jac:_ _Just when you think, you got me figured out__  
__The season's already changing__  
__I think it's cool, you do what you do__  
__And don't try to save me__Chorus:__  
__Serena: I'm a bitch, Jac: I'm a lover__  
__Jac: I'm a child, Serena: I'm a mother__  
__Jac: I'm a sinner, Serena: I'm a saint__  
__Both: I do not feel ashamed__  
__Jac: I'm your hell, I'm your dream__  
__Serena: I'm nothing in between__  
__Jac: You know you wouldn't want it any other way__Serena: I'm a bitch, Jac: I'm a tease__  
__Serena: I'm a goddess on my knees__  
__When you hurt, when you suffer__  
__I'm your angel undercover__  
__Jac: I've been numb, I'm revived__  
__Both: Can't say I'm not alive__  
__You know I wouldn't want it any other way_

"Well that was interesting," Sacha said, "Urmm Michael have you recovered yet?"

Michael stood up and quickly protected himself, "I'd hate anyone to cross your path," Michael said to Jac, "Geez Naylor that really hurt."

"N'aww poor baby," Jac said in a mock sarcastic tone, "Would you like someone to kiss it better?" As soon as she said that, her and Serena exchanged looks, "I didn't mean it like that." Serena was leaning of Jac for support, "It wasn't that funny… okay it was but," Jac held her hands up and walked back to Johnny and Johnny laughed, "Not you too honestly the minds of people in here."

Sharon and Elliot walked over to the juke box, "I think they need a break from the karaoke," Sharon said, "What songs?"

"You choose I'm not up to date," Elliot said and he watched as Sharon placed the pound in and looked through the list.

She chose: Shania Twain, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Survivor, Journey, Jefferson Starship, Don Mclean, Cyndi Lauper and Carly Simon and The Killers, "That should do it."

"I see you chose American Anthems," Elliot crossed his hands, "I have the cd."

"Which one? First or second?" Sharon asked.

"Urmm both," Elliot replied.

"Fantastic when I come over we can play it," Sharon pulled him onto the dance floor, "Let's dance," she said.

"I don't dance," Elliot said and Sharon told him to copy her, "What are we doing?" he asked trying to copy.

"Just follow me," Sharon ordered, "Enjoy the music." Sharon said and then the song chorus.

Michael recognised the song as he walked back… well stumbled back from the bathroom, "Oh right!" He said happily, "Who put this on?"

"One guess," Jac said pointing to Sharon and Elliot, "Oh it suits you."

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea__  
__swimming through sick lullabies__  
__Choking on your alibis__  
__But it's just the price I pay__  
__Destiny is calling me__  
__Open up my eager eyes__  
__'Cause I'm Mr Brightside'_

"Wanna dance?" Johnny asked Jac, "It's a good song… please?"

Jac took his hand and he walked her onto the dance floor, "What are you doing?" she asked whilst Johnny span around.

"Come on," Johnny said, "Dance."

"I don't dance," Jac said, "No self respect."

Mo danced over to Jac and Johnny, "How's it going?" Mo asked them.

"Well I'm sitting back down… I don't dance," Jac said and then she felt a hand push her back, "Michael!"

"Dance with him," Michael ordered.

"Fine," she didn't know what to do so she copied what everyone else was doing – a load of random dance moves.

"That's it," Johnny said whilst jumping up and down, "_Open up my eager eyes 'Cause I'm Mr Brightside'_" Johnny sang out load and then he tripped and fell on top of Jac.

Everyone turned around and started laughing, "Johnny you complete and utter idiot," Jac said and she stood up.

"Hey payback from when you fell on top of me," Johnny said, "Squirrel."

Jac went red, "It was dark… besides it ran out fast," she folded her arms.

"I'm joking," Johnny pulled her into a hug, "Right what song is next?"

_A long long time ago__  
__I can still remember__  
__How that music used to make me smile__  
__And I knew if I had my chance__  
__That I could make those people dance__  
__And maybe they'd be happy for a while__  
__But February made me shiver__  
__With every paper I'd deliver__  
__Bad news on the doorstep__  
__I couldn't take one more step_

"Oh right Johnny Mac," Mo said and he pulled him away from Jac, "Remember this?"

_...__So bye, bye Miss American Pie__  
__Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry__  
__And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye__  
__Singing this'll be the day that I die__  
__This'll be the day that I die_

"I remember us being very drunk and dancing to it," Johnny said and the pair done their dance.

"_Bye, bye Miss American Pie__  
__Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry__  
__And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye__  
__Singing this'll be the day that I die__  
__This'll be the day that I die__," Michael sang._

"_Oh and while the king was looking down__  
__The Jester stole his thorny crown__  
__The courtroom was adjourned__  
__No verdict was returned__  
__And while Lenin read a book on Marx__  
__The quartet practiced in the park__  
__And we sang dirges in the dark__  
__The day the music died__  
__We were singing," Sharon joined in._

"_Bye, bye Miss American Pie__  
__Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry__  
__And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye__  
__Singing this'll be the day that I die__  
__This'll be the day that I die__," Everyone sang._

…_._

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie__  
__Drove my Chevy to the levee but the levee was dry__  
__And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye__  
__Singing this'll be the day that I die._

When the song ended 8 minutes later everyone sat down, Serena and Hanssen were sat talking, "What do you think their talk about?" Mo asked Johnny.

"Probably who their going to remind of their stupidity tomorrow," Jac said, "Serena's sobered up a bit."

"Bet Hanssen gave her lots of water," Johnny said, "I'm glad we got Sharon and Elliot together."

"Same," Mo said, "They're really happy look," Mo pointed to find Elliot and Sharon laughing, "Hey do you think she gives him "therapy" sessions at his house?"

Jac and Johnny choked on their drinks, "Excuse me?" Jac asked.

"Oh come on they've had to have done something," Mo said.

"To be honest Elliot's sex life doesn't cross my mind," Jac said quietly, "Besides they've only just started going out."

Mo coughed as to get her attention, "Yeah like that stopped you and Johnny."

"Yeah but Sharon and Elliot they're different," Johnny said, "Oh remember the car journey home?" Johnny asked as _Anyway You Want It _came on.

_Michael: Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__  
_

_Johnny: She loves to laugh__  
__She loves to sing__  
__She does everything__  
__She loves to move__  
__She loves to grove__  
__She loves the lovin' things__  
__Ooh, all night, all night__  
__Oh, every night__  
__So hold tight, hold tight__  
__Ooh, baby, hold tight__  
__Oh, she said,__Mo: Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__  
__She said, Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__Michael: I was alone__  
__I never knew__  
__What good love could do__  
__Ooh, then we touched__  
__Then we sang__  
__About the lovin' things__Ooh, all night, all night__  
__Oh, every night__  
__So hold tight, hold tight__  
__Ooh baby, hold tight__  
__Oh, she said,__  
_As the guitar solo played Johnny played air guitar.

_Michael and Mo: Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__  
__She said, Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it_

_Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it__  
__She said, Any way you want it__  
__That's the way you need it__  
__Any way you want it_

"So we're back on karaoke?" Sharon asked whilst walking in the middle.

"Oh look," Michael said, "They've got We Built This City."

"I best be off," Ric stood up, "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Ric waved goodbye and walked out of the building and drove off.

"Someone put We Built This City on," Johnny said, "It's a classic!"

Sharon put on the music and waited for everyone to start singing.

_Sharon: WE built this city,__  
__We built this city on rock an' roll_

_Michael: Say you don't know me, or recognize my face__  
__Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place__  
__Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight__  
__Too many runaways eating up the night_

_Sharon: Marconi plays the mambo, Listen to the radio__  
__Don't you remember?__  
__We built this city, We built this city on rock and roll!__We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll__  
__Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll_

_Michael: Someone always playing corporation games__  
__Who cares they're always changing corporation names__  
__We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage__  
__They call us irresponsible, write us off the page_

_Sharon: Marconi plays the mambo, Listen to the radio__  
__Don't you remember?__  
__We built this city, We built this city on rock and roll!__We built this city, we built this city on rock and roll__  
__Built this city, we built this city on rock and rol_

_l__Michael: It's just another Sunday, in a tired old street__  
__Police have got the choke hold, oh then we just lost the beat_

_Sharon: Who counts the money ,underneath the bar__  
__Who rides the wrecking ball, into our guitars__  
__Don't tell us you need us, 'cause we're the simple fools__  
_

_Michael and Sharon: Looking for America, coming through your schools_

_Michael: (I'm looking out over that Golden Gate Bridge__  
__on another gorgeous Sunny Saturday and I'm__  
__seein' that bumper to bumper traffic,__Don't you remember ('member 'member) ...__It's your favorite radio station, in your favorite radio city,__  
__The City by the Bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps_

_Sharon: Marconi plays the mambo, Listen to the radio -__  
__Don't you remember 'Cause_

_Everyone :(Exepect Hanssen who was thoroughly enjoying watching his colleagues make fools of theirselves)We built this city, We built this city on rock and roll__  
__Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll__  
__Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll__  
__Built this city, we built this city on rock and roll__We built, we built this city yeah__  
__We built this city__  
__We built, we built this city_

"Oh god," Michael shot up, "I gotta go I promised I'd go check on Jasmine," Michael said goodbye to everyone and ran into the lift, when he got the ward Jasmine was asleep looking peaceful Michael kissed her forehead and tucked her in and then sat on the chair next to her.

"And I think I shall be calling it a night," Elliot said.

"Yes that's enough excitement for me," Sharon said, "Oh Jac," she signalled for her to come over to her. Jac stood up and walked over, "I booked you off for this time next week," she whispered, "But if you need me here's my number."

Jac took the number to be polite, "Thanks," Jac said, "I think I'll be okay now."

"I still want you to see me," Sharon said, "Right how are we going to get home? I've had a few glasses."

"I'm fine to drive," Elliot said and the pair linked arms and walked out.

"They're so cute together," Mo said, "I'm calling it a night too I'll get a taxi Johnny Mac Jac? Wanna come back to mine?"

Jac was exhausted from what had happened and she just wanted to go home, "I'm just going to go home…"

"Ok are you ok?" Johnny asked Jac.

"I'm fine just tired," Jac said and they got in the taxi, when the taxi pulled up outside Jac's place she said good night, "I'll see you tomorrow," her and Johnny kissed.

"Bye," Johnny said to Jac and he went back to Mo's.

Back in the bar Hanssen was helping Serena get home, "You'll regret this tomorrow," Hanssen said whilst getting into the driver's seat.

"You need to lighten up Henrik," Serena said and Hanssen sighed, "Joking."

"Yes well I just want to make sure you get home safely," he started the engine and drove to Serena's house.

"Would you like to come in?" Serena asked.

"No I must get home," Hanssen replied, "Very sorry."

"Henrik," Serena said, "Come on I'll make us tea."

"Fine but I'm only making sure you're ok," Hanssen got out of the car and walked inside, "Very nice."

"Thank you," Serena walked slowly to the kitchen she felt less woozy but still enough to make her disorientated, "Oh great Ellie's moved the tea."

"Mum?" Eleanor asked.

"Where's the tea?" Serena asked and she walked into the counter and Hanssen walked in.

"Where it normally is," Eleanor replied, "Are you drunk?"

"I'm not drunk I just had a bit too much wine," Serena replied.

"Not to mention that awful drink you had before," Hanssen said, "I suggest you sit down and let me do the tea making… I don't want you walking into Holby with a burn."

Eleanor stared at her mum's boss and then sat on one of the stools and Serena did the same, "Milks in the fridge."

"That's usually where milk is kept," Hanssen said, "Unless you have other ways of keeping milk?"

"I was just helping you," Serena said whilst trying to regain full orientation.

"Now a cup of tea and some water along with a bit of toast," Hanssen ordered.

"Yes Henrik I have been like this before," Serena said in an annoyed tone, "Thank you," she said whilst taking the drink, "So how's your evening been Ellie?"

"Okay," Eleanor replied, "What were you doing?"

"Singing," Serena replied, "I seem to recall dragging Ms Naylor up on stage."

"Yes after she kicked Mr Spence in the sensitive area," Hanssen reminded.

"Why was that?" Serena couldn't remember, "I've forgotten."

"That is why I rarely drink," Hanssen said, "I like to have a clear mind… you're very disorientated probably the effects of the alcohol running through your blood stream."

Eleanor laughed a bit he was quite funny without intending to be, "Yes Mr Hanssen I am well aware."

"Here," he handed her toast, "Eat this."

Back at Jac's she crawled into bed and then received a text, _Hope you're ok love you xx – Johnny _

_I'm fine love you too xx – Jac._

Serena suddenly felt very ill, "Excuse me," she said and ran to the bathroom.

"Oh how embarrassing," Eleanor said.

"I'm used to sick I deal with it a lot," Hanssen said, "Ms Campbell are you alright?"

"Yes," Serena replied impatiently, "I think I should've stayed empty stomached."

She walked out, "Then you would've vomited bile and both you and I know it's not nice," Hanssen said and he handed her some water, "So drink this and I suggest you have a bucket."

"You're so kind," Serena said sarcastically – was Serena flirting with Hanssen?! Eleanor was thinking the same she was so embarrassed, "Ellie I'm going to be on lates tomorrow."

"Okay… are you ok?" She asked whilst watching Serena walk up the stairs.

"Good night Miss Campbell," Hanssen walked out the door.

"Mum fancies her boss, mum fancies her boss," Eleanor sang whilst running up the stairs.

"Last time I drink on a work night," Serena said and she got into bed.

**I know it wasn't focussed much around Johnny and Jac but I had the idea and I wanted J&J to have a backseat for a bit but they're still in my stories just I couldn't think of anything for them so I made it a Sharon and Elliot and a Hanssen and Serena story kind of reviews are welcome and appreciated! xx**


	14. E12: When The Hangover Strikes

Hanssen is stood outside Serena's door she had left her phone in his car last night, he only noticed when the alarm went off whilst he was driving to work. Nearly causing a RTA and himself a heart attack. He knocked on the door and Serena's daughter answered it, "Oh hello," she said.

"Is your mother awake?" Hanssen asked and Eleanor stepped out the way for Hanssen to walk in.

"Urmm no," Eleanor answered.

"Ellie who's at the door?" Serena asked whilst walking down the stairs, "Oh what are you doing here?" Serena asked Hanssen whilst tying her dressing gown.

"You left your phone nearly caused me to go into Cardiac Arrest and cause an RTC to happen," Hanssen said and Serena took the phone, "I take it you're feeling a bit sensitive?" He quizzed and Serena walked slowly to the kitchen.

"Ughh," she said her head was banging and when she bent down to get a glass all the blood from her head felt like it was going into one spot, "Bloody hangovers."

"Then take some paracetamol and keep hydrated," Hanssen ordered, "I want you fully recovered before your shift," Hanssen walked out and Serena placed a paracetamol in her mouth and then drank the water.

"Arrogant Swedish git," Serena said and she went upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

Johnny woke up on Mo's sofa his head was heavy, "Up you get," Mo said throwing his uniform at him, "We'll be late."

Johnny checked his phone, "Oh shit," Johnny pulled up his trousers quickly, put on his top quickly and hopped whilst placing on his shoes, "How long we got?"

"Ten minutes," Mo said whilst grabbing her bag, "We'll get a coffee in the café."

Mo drove herself and Johnny to work and they grabbed two coffee's and bolted to the lift, "Made it," Johnny said whilst out of breath, "You got any paracetamol?"

"Here," Mo handed two to Johnny, "Let's hope frosty knickers isn't hung over," Mo was dreading it –Jac in a bad mood is bad enough let alone hung over.

Johnny and Mo braced themselves, "Do I need to every single thing around here?!" Jac shouted, "Honestly!"

"Yeah she's hung over," Mo said and herself and Johnny crossed their hearts and walked into the ward, "Morning."

"You're late!" Jac shouted, "Did the alcohol make you forget how to tell time?" Jac asked whilst drinking water.

"Sorry we got held up," Mo lied.

"Wow it's even tampered with your amazing lying skills," Jac walked up close to Mo, "Just get to work."

Mo glared as Jac walked off, "Yes your frostiness," Mo said and Johnny laughed, "Honestly she thinks she owns the place."

"She is the Consultant," Johnny said whilst checking the computer.

Double jeopardy for Jac as well as she was experiencing her endometriosis pains she also had a terrible hangover. She fished in her bag for her painkillers, "Uggh," she sat back and massaged her abdomen and gave herself a few minutes to compose. After placing the tablet in her mouth and swallowing then swigging back water she walked out of her office, "Have you checked the patient list yet?" Jac asked Mo.

"I've just arrived," Mo said with annoyance in her voice, "I'll go check it now."

"You better," Jac said and she walked off but had to stop and lean her hand on the wall.

"Johnny," Mo signalled him, "Jac you ok?"

"I'm fine," Jac said.

"Come on you can't play that card with us," Johnny said and he crossed his arms.

"Play what card?" Jac asked and she recovered herself, "I'm fine."

"Have you spoken to Mr T yet?" Mo asked whilst following her, "If those aren't working then you need to try something else."

"Mo read my lips I'm Fine!" Jac then went back into her office and sat down and picked up the phone, "Hello Mr Thompson? I think I need another appointment."

"I can book you in for today at ten?" Mr T offered.

"Yeah ok," Jac put the phone down and carried on massaging her now aching and not cramping abdomen.

* * *

Elliot and Sharon were feeling the effects too, "I need caffine," Sharon said and she walked to the café.

"I've got a doughnut waiting," Elliot said and he got himself a doughnut, "I won't be drinking for a long time."

"Don't pretend you didn't have fun though Elliot," Sharon said and Elliot smiled, "Thanks," she took her coffee, "Here take a sip."

"What is it?" Elliot asked.

"A boost," Sharon answered, "Trust me you'll need it," Sharon pushed the drink in front of him, Elliot took the drink and took a sip before making a facial expression of: Omg! And Wow, "Better?"

"And you drink that?" Elliot asked replacing the strong coffee taste with his delightful doughnut.

"In theory you should just drink it in one go," Sharon said whilst walking beside Elliot her heels clacking across the flooring. She stopped and downed her coffee before throwing it in the bin, "Right I'll see you later," they both kissed and went their separate ways.

* * *

Michael was woken by Ric shaking him, "Michael," Ric said. Michael had fallen asleep in the chair, "Michael."

"Wassap?" Michael said whilst waking up, he stretched and opened his eyes, "My neck," he rubbed it and Ric handed him a coffee, "What's this?"

"Coffee," Ric answered, "Jasmine can be released today," Ric said, "Unless you feel she needs to stay in."

"I trust your judgement," Michael sat and he realised how awful he felt, "How much did I drink?"

"Enough but not enough to cause liver failure," Ric joked, "Look I know you and I haven't seen eye to eye."

"You can say that," Michael said.

"But I care about Jasmine and well we've done quite well," Ric stopped at Michael's office.

"Yeah well both of us can play civil," Michael said, "Look thank you for Jasmine."

"It's fine," Ric nodded and walked off.

Michael went into his office and poured himself some water and took out ibuprofen. Then he walked back out to check on Jasmine, "Morning."

"Hey," Jasmine said whilst waking up, "Can I be out of here now?"

Michael laughed, "Yes as soon as Ric signs you off."

"Dad," Jasmine said, "How long until my ribs stop hurting?"

"As long as you rest and I'm going to keep you off school, all work can be sent home and here," Michael said and Jasmine wanted to protest, "Jasmine I want to keep an eye on you, well your ribs."

Jasmine laid back, "Okay."

"Good girl," he kissed her head, "Now I'm due in theatre so I'll come and see you soon."

Jasmine smiled and Michael got showered and changed, "Oh sorry," Ric said whilst closing his eyes and closing the door.

Michael put on his boxers, trousers and top, "You can come in."

"I've got Jasmine's discharge forms," Ric said, "Are you sure you want her discharged?"

"I'm keeping her off school I'll talk to her Principle," Michael explained, "I want to keep an eye on her."

Ric sat on the bench and sighed, "You can't wrap her in cotton wool."

"Ric my daughter almost died do you know how that fe-" Michael stopped in his tracks, he had heard about his son dying, "Ric I'm."

Ric stood up and walked out Michael sighed heavily, "Damn," Michael said to himself.

* * *

Serena walked out of the shower with a towel on her head and one wrapped round her body, "Eleanor?" Serena called it was too quiet.

"Yeah?" Eleanor asked, "Hang on Gabby."

"You can put that down for a start," Serena took Eleanor's phone away from her, "You're supposed to be studying."

"Mum can you at least get dressed first," Eleanor covered her eyes, "I am studying."

"Oh yes because checking up on," Serena peered on her laptop, "Yes because checking up on One Direction is studying," Serena put the laptop lid down, "Right get up."

"What are you?" Eleanor argued.

"If I can't trust you to study here," Serena also turned off her television, "Then you're coming to work with me."

"Oh what?" Eleanor said, "Mum."

"I'll get dressed and then you're coming with me," Serena said in a tone only a mother has, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," Eleanor snarled and she shut the door, "Mum's making me go into work with her… I know she treats me like a child."

Serena got dressed for work and then walked into Eleanor's room, "You ready?" She asked and Eleanor reluctantly got up, "Don't worry you can check up on Harry Styles later."

* * *

When she arrived at the hospital she spotted Ric in his office, "Wait in my office," she said to Eleanor and she walked into his office and shut the door, "If you keep your face like that the wind will change."

"Sorry," Ric said and he put down the photo of his son, Serena walked over and picked up the photo.

"Is this your son?" Serena asked.

Ric took the photo out of her hands, "Yeah before he-"

"What's happened?" Serena asked and she sat on his desk.

"Michael he thinks that wrapping her up in cotton wool will fix it," Ric said and Serena sighed.

"Is this Jasmine?" Serena asked.

"Yes he thinks keeping her off school until she's better will… make everything better," Ric stood up and paced.

"He's just worried how do you think I felt after Eleanor had to have an emergency appendix removal?" Serena asked, "I was dreaming for weeks about her having an abscess and dying on the table," Serena got off the table and walked over to Ric, "Besides why you so bothered?" She quizzed him.

"I just don't want Michael getting a tricky relationship," Ric said.

"Why do you care about him?" Serena asked, "Or is it Jasmine you care about?"

"I just don't want Michael thinking playing super dad will make things better," Ric opened his door, "Thank you Serena."

"Anytime," Serena smiled and then walked out of his office, "Eleanor I'm so sorry-"

She wasn't in her office, "Great."

* * *

Eleanor was in the café with her music in her ears, reading her revision booklet, "I'm going fail," Eleanor whispered to herself.

"Keep saying that and you will," Johnny said kindly, "Eleanor Campbell right?"

"How do you know?" Eleanor asked.

"You look a lot better from the last time I saw you," Johnny joked and sat opposite her, "Less bloody."

Eleanor laughed, "Well I hadn't intended to have my appendix out."

"Well you were brave to have it without any anaesthetic," Johnny pointed out, "What you reading?" he studied the book, "The human heart."

"I've got my exams soon and I'm struggling," Eleanor said and Serena found her, "Oh no."

"I told you to sit in my office!" Serena said, "And you've already gained yourself a distraction."

"I'm sorry Miss Campbell," Johnny stood up with his hands up, "Good luck."

"Why are you being so annoying?!" Eleanor shouted, "I was studying… he just came over."

"Do you want to do well?" Serena asked Eleanor.

"Of course I just don't want you breathing down my neck," Eleanor replied, "You're constantly there nag, nag, nag."

Serena sat down and Eleanor copied, "Okay so maybe I'm putting pressure on you."

"I want to do well… I just don't know how," Eleanor said quietly, "Look at you and dad you're both so smart then there's me."

Serena took her hand, "Look at me, Eleanor look at me," Serena said gently, "I didn't get where I am now because I had brains. I got here because of hard work and dedication," Serena said, "Want me to look it over? Still studying the heart?"

"Revision for my final exam," Eleanor said and she drank her water, "I'm going to fail."

"Follow me," Serena said and she held out her hand, "Bring that too."

* * *

Back on Keller Michael was searching for Ric, "Mr Hanssen you haven't seen Ric have you?"

"No I'm afraid not," Hanssen said.

"Ric!" Michael ran over to him.

"Michael I-"

"No I'm sorry I was out of line," Michael admitted, "I didn't mean what I said."

"Michael I was telling you those things because… you shouldn't wrap her up," Ric said, "You need to trust her."

Michael stayed quiet, "I know, I'm just."

"Worried? I'd be worried if you weren't but wrapping her up in cotton wool is not the answer. Let her go back to normal," Ric said.

"Alright," Michael said, "But I'm keeping her off for a few days."

"Your call but just don't wrap her up," Ric said and Michael nodded and Michael handed him the discharge forms, "Thanks."

"Thanks Ric," Michael said and they walked on, "For being…"

"We're colleagues personal life shouldn't clash with work life," Ric said, "Sure you're okay to work?"

"Of course," Michael put his hands up, "Right I'm due in theatre."

Outside Serena was sat in the Peace Garden with Eleanor on the grass, "Now let me see."

"It's so confusing," Eleanor said.

* * *

Jac was waiting for Mr T to call her, "Ms Naylor?" Mr T gestured her to sit down and he sat on his chair, "So how have you been?"

"Let's skip the lunch time chit chat… the tablets you gave me they worked at first but I think my body has become immune to them," Jac handed him the packet.

"Ah okay," Mr T said, "How severe have the cramps been?"

"Severe," Jac replied, "Is there any other tablets you can give me?"

"Well if you think that the pill has not had the right effect, we can try you on Goserelin for six months"

Mr T said. "Fine just give me the prescription," Jac ordered.

"Don't you think we should talk?" Mr T said.

"Urmm no," Jac said and she stood up.

Mr T printed the prescription and Jac snatched it, "Thank you."

"If those don't work we can discuss other options," Mr T said. Other options?

"Okay," Jac put on her hoddie and walked out of Gynaecology and to the pharmacy and before going back to work she took a detour of the Peace Garden. Jac sat on the small chair and wondered what he meant by other options, "Omph," she was hit by another pain, so the other options would be more surgery even removal of her womb. She leant forward and studied the grass then sat back up and breathed out the cold morning air making her breath look like smoke.

* * *

Eleanor and Serena were sat opposite with their backs turned,

"So do you understand more now?" Serena asked.

Eleanor rolled on her back, "I'm going to fail this mum," she opened her eyes to see Jac, "Hey isn't that the doctor who removed my appendix?" Eleanor asked.

Serena turned around, "Yes it's Ms Naylor."

"What she doing out here?" Eleanor asked.

"Probably just wanting to get some peace," Serena studied Jac's face it was white and she looked like she was in a trance, "Wait here."

She walked over to Jac, "You look like you've just been given some bad news." Jac jumped at Serena's voice,

"I'm fine just cold," Jac said and Serena looked at her.

"Spit it out," Serena said – she could take a guess, not long ago Jac handed her an ultra sound and said it was for a patient.

"I'm fine," Jac repeated.

"Did you find out what was wrong with your Gynae patient?" Serena asked and Jac looked confused.

"What patient?" Then it clicked to her, "Oh yes she's fine."

"Don't play dumb with me Jac I knew that scan was yours," Serena said and Jac looked confused, "Thirty-seven year old woman with severe abdominal pains, the moment I mentioned Gynaecology you looked confused and worried. Honestly I'm not stupid," Serena said and Jac turned her head, "So what's the problem?" Serena had sussed her out she might as well tell her.

"Endometriosis."

"Oh I'm sorry," Serena said and Jac breathed in, "So is that why you had that turn on the way back from camping? And that time in theatre?" Serena asked and Jac turned to her, "Hanssen told me the day you ran out… he sounded almost concerned."

"What's going on between you and Mr Hanssen?" Jac asked and Serena frowned, "Car journey, that time in the bar yesterday."

"We're just colleagues," Serena answered and she went a bit red, "Besides he's not my type."

"Yeah they said that about me and Johnny," Jac said and Serena laughed, "But seriously you and Hanssen should get together."

"Ms Naylor," Serena said to her like a mum telling off her child, "Besides he's too wrapped up in work."

"Ah so you do like him?" Jac asked.

"I did not say that," Serena turned away, "Anyway Henrik Hanssen is a very strange man."

"He's not that bad," Jac said since her trip to Stockholm she had gained respect, "He was very different in Stockholm… besides I think someone like you could make him happy."

"Men are a waste of time anyway… you're only good for a while then they go and cheat on you," Serena spat Ed had really clouded her judgement, "You think they're the one then they get bored."

"Not all men are like that," Jac said, "There's probably a lot of Johnny's out there."

"You got lucky," Serena said, "Trust me Henrik and I are like fish and ice cream don't mix."

"What if you tried to be like vanilla and strawberry ice cream?" Jac asked.

"I thought I found my perfect mix," Serena said, "Then he went off with Mandy."

"Ah rumour has it you ex is roaming the Holby walls," Jac laughed, "Unsettled you?"

"How would you like it if your first ever love turned back up?" Serena asked and Jac had to think – how would she feel if Joseph Byrne returned?

"I don't know," Jac said whilst moving her shoulders, "When I think about it I'd give him the cold shoulder."

"Left on bad terms?" Serena asked curiously.

"Good terms actually… he got married," Jac sighed, "To this perfect bride."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Serena meant it she knew how it felt to have your love move on.

"I'm over it besides I've got Johnny," Jac said happily, "We go together like fish and ice cream, but I think we're becoming more like vanilla and strawberry."

"Hopefully you'll stay that way don't let you and Johnny go sour," Serena squeezed Jac's arm, "He's the best thing you have."

"Thanks," Jac looked up, "Was it really that obvious about the scan thing?"

"Because you don't open up we learn to read you," Serena then stood up, "Now if you excuse me I've got to help Eleanor."

"Need a hand?" Jac asked, "Hang on isn't it your morning off?"

"I need to keep busy with hangovers," Serena said and Jac walked over, "Haven't you got theatre?"

"Not until this afternoon," Jac said, "Want me to help?"

"Are you actually offering to help?" Serena asked sounding shocked.

"Well I have nothing else to do and well I'm a CT surgeon," Jac sat on the grass, "Besides takes my mind of things."

* * *

Back in Keller Michael had a difficult patient, "Mrs Cullen please could you stay calm," Michael said whilst dodging another swing of her handbag.

"Get away from me!" She shouted and her bag hit Michael's eye.

"Michael," Ric ran over, "I'll take over from here."

"God damn it!" Michael said whilst going to check out his swollen eye.

"Mrs Cullen you must calm down," Ric said, "We're not going to hurt you."

Help had arrived, "Everything ok?" Sharon asked Arthur had called her obviously.

"Does it look okay," Ric dodged the woman's fist, "Mrs Cullen."

"Mr Griffin try lowering the temperature… Mrs Cullen how about we calm down," Sharon said, "No one is going to hurt you."

"Their trying to stick needles in me," Mrs Cullen said and Sharon sat down.

"Well how about we talk about something," Sharon then winked at Ric to begin IV treatments, "How about we talk about you."

"What do you want to know?" Mrs Cullen asked.

"Well how about where you're from?" Sharon suggested.

"Well I'm from Yorkshire," she said and Ric put the IV drip in, "Oh what was that?"

"Your IV treatment," Ric said, "There done."

"Already?" Mrs Cullen asked.

"Distractions," Sharon said, "Now I best be off."

* * *

Outside Jac noticed a man walking towards them, "Well this is cosy," Ed said and Serena mumbled something like "oh great."

"Hey darling." Eleanor stood up and hugged her dad,

"She's studying," Serena said and Jac pieced two and two together.

"So this is the mystery ex," Jac said cheekily.

"Yes aren't we lucky," Serena said and Jac sensed awkwardness, "Any reason why you're in?"

"I came in early I've got to anesthetize a valve replacement patient later," Ed said and Jac cough laughed.

"Well why don't you go and chat up some other young blondes," Serena said with spite in her voice, "Or best not won't want to upset Mandy would we."

Eleanor rolled her eyes here they go again, "I just came to say hello to Ellie."

"Well you've done that now shouldn't you be putting other people to sleep?" Serena asked.

"Shouldn't you be consulting?" Ed asked.

"Are you here for a particular reason or have you just come here to wind me up?" Serena asked looking up at him.

"Such a charmer Serena."

"Never were much use were you?" Serena said and Jac looked at Eleanor they both noticed the awkwardness.

"Oh yes I forgot I'm only good for putting a huge needle in your spine," Ed joked. Serena found herself gripping the pen tightly,

"Yes well that's the only time you can in handy."

"Well I'll see you around," Ed walked off and Serena released her grip on the pen.

"Bye dad," Eleanor said.

"Mum that was embarrassing."

"You'll understand one day," Serena sat up, "Hope he's not in theatre with you."

"Yeah he is," Jac said and Serena sighed, "He doesn't seem that bad."

"Ha that's him trying to charm you," Serena stood up, "Besides you weren't married to him."

"How about we just concentrate on the heart?" Jac said and Serena nodded, "I see you've still got my notes."

* * *

Michael put a cold flannel on his eye and Ric knocked his door,

"Come in," Michael said, "Ah the hero."

"Actually Sharon was," Ric said, "She stepped in to calm him down… nice woman."

"Yeah Elliot's lucky," Michael said and he turned the flannel over.

"Ice pack may be better," Ric said and Michael sighed, "Sorry."

"No it's fine…" Michael stood up, "It's not as bad as it was."

"When you taking Jasmine home?" Ric asked.

"As soon as my shift ends," Michael answered, "Which is very soon."

Ric walked out and Michael sat on his desk, "Ouch."

* * *

"You seen Jac?" Johnny asked Mo.

"No why?" Mo asked.

"She's been gone ages and her breaks over," Johnny answered, "Help me find her?"

Mo nodded and the pair went to the first place they thought of Peace Garden.

"Jac," Johnny ran over, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Jac replied and she stood up, "I've just been helping Serena and Eleanor."

"Where did you go?" Johnny asked.

"Just for a walk," Jac replied, "I needed to clear my head."

"Have you booked an appointment with Mr T yet?" Mo asked and Jac stayed quiet.

"Just leave it Mo," Jac said and Mo grabbed her arm.

"Jac I'm not an expert but if you don't get your medication changed you could put lives at risk," Mo released her grip and Jac looked very mad.

"You know what… no you're not an expert, you don't know what goes in here," Jac pointed to her stomach, "You don't know anything."

"Jac she didn't mean it like that," Johnny said.

"Okay fine I've been to see him!" Jac shouted, "He's put me on Goserelin," Jac said.

"So does he think that those will control the pain?" Mo asked.

"Yeah," Jac replied, "He said if they don't work then… he said we might need to discuss other options."

"Other options?" Johnny asked.

"Use your brain," Jac said to Johnny.

"What do you think he might give you a hysterectomy?" Johnny had landed himself in it, Jac was thinking that but hearing it out loud hurt more.

"I don't know," Jac shrugged her shoulders, "I just need to see if these work," Jac said.

"Jac I'm sure you'll be fine," Mo said, "Want to come inside with us?"

"I'm going to stay out here," Jac said and she sat back down.

"Sure you're ok?" Johnny asked, "I can stay."

"Johnny I'm fine," Jac argued but Johnny sat down.

"No you're not…" Johnny pulled her into a hug, "You need something comforting."

"Hot chocolate always cheers me up," Mo said, "With whipped cream and a flake."

"Don't you two have work to do?" Jac asked, "Besides I don't do hot chocolates."

"You did yesterday," Johnny said.

"I was cheering Sacha up," Jac explained, "I didn't want him to drink one alone."

"Well shall we head back up to Darwin then?" Johnny asked. The trio walked into the hospital and back up to Darwin,

"Ah Ms Effanga, Ms Naylor and Nurse Maconie," Hanssen stepped up behind them, "How are you all feeling?"

"Never better," Jac replied.

"Yeah fantastic," Johnny said whilst nodding.

"I'm good," Mo answered, "How are you?"

"I'm perfectly well thank you have you seen Ms Campbell on your journey?" Hanssen asked.

"Yes she's in the Peace Garden," Jac answered.

"Thank you," Hanssen nodded and he walked off.

Johnny jumped onto his chair, "Okay he seriously fancies her."

"Yeah I got bit out of Serena earlier," Jac turned around on her chair, "I think she does like him… she was talking about them being like fish and ice cream."

"So we played Matchmaker with Sharon and Elliot… surely we can do it with Hanssen and Serena," Johnny said.

"Yeah but this is Serena Campbell we're on about," Mo said.

"I have an idea," Jac said and she smiled evilly, "You know the new Anaesthetist?"

"Yeah," Mo replied.

"He's Serena's ex… so if we can find out some stuff from him it'll be easy," Jac said, "I'm in theatre with him I can talk to him then."

"You're wicked," Johnny said jokingly. "No I'm a matchmaker," Jac said and Johnny laughed.

"Seriously though I think we should set them up."

"Okay Cupid what's you plan?" Mo asked Jac.

"Meet me in the café when I clock off," Jac said, "That's about seven."

"Alright," Johnny and Mo both said, as Jac walked off they exchanged looks.

"What do you think she'll do?" Mo asked.

"I don't know… but I can sense something like locked in cupboards, stuck in lifts, who knows what goes through her mind," Johnny said in a sarcastic tone.

**Okay so left you guys on a cliffhanger I promise it won't be a long cliffhanger ha !**


	15. E13: Match Made In Heaven ?

**Jac, Johnny and Mo decide to play matchmaker again how will it go? But when a situation causes Ed and Serena to grow up and pull themselves together is the three cupid's plans going to work? **

"Okay so you're revision is done for this morning," Serena said to Eleanor, "I think we've crammed enough in."

"I'm starving," Eleanor said and Serena gave her a fiver.

"Go to the café and get yourself something to eat," Serena ordered.

"Ah Ms Campbell," Hanssen said whilst walking over, "What's this I hear about you shouting at our new Anaesthetist?" Hanssen asked and Serena looked him in the eye.

"Still haven't got any idea?" Serena asked.

"I would like you to apologize," Hanssen ordered.

"Excuse me? I apologize to him you've got another thing coming," Serena walked on and Hanssen followed.

"Is there a problem Ms Campbell?" Hanssen asked and Serena folded her arms.

"No it's absolutely fine," Serena didn't want to admit to her boss that Ed was indeed her ex, "It's absolutely wonderful," she walked on and threw her arms in the air.

Hanssen shook his head in complete confusion, "Is your mother okay?"

"Don't ask me," Eleanor said whilst walking off.

Serena walked into her office and slammed the door she rested her elbows on her desk and sighed heavily.

"Ms Campbell," Chantelle said.

"What?" Serena asked rudely, "Sorry yes Nurse Lane."

"You've got a patient waiting," Chantelle said and she walked out.

Serena walked towards the patient, "Good Morning Mrs Cullen… hang isn't she Mr Spence's patient?"

"Mr Spence has had to drop Jasmine home quickly and do something… so he wanted to know if you could take over his shift?" Chantelle explained.

Serena was looking forward to her day off but it looked like that wasn't happening. She looked at her notes, "Okay so I see you've got a Hernia removal operation this afternoon."

"She was but they noticed she was severely dehydrated so she's on IV fluids," Chantelle explained, "So they've had to make it tomorrow."

"Brilliant," Serena said sarcastically, "Fantastic."

"Are you ok Ms Campbell?" Chantelle asked.

"Just fantastic," Serena answered and she walked off.

It finally reached afternoon and Jac was looking forward to quizzing Serena's ex. Whilst she was scrubbing in she spoke to Ed, "So you and Serena used to be married?"

"Yeah we were until things went wrong," Ed answered, "Why?"

"What do you know about her?" Jac said whilst holding her gloved hands up and she shook them.

They walked into theatre and Ed intubated the patient, "Well I know she likes to get own way, is honest too honest sometimes," Ed said and he looked up, "Oh and she really enjoys a glass of wine."

"Yeah I guessed that yesterday," Jac said, "She dragged me up on stage to sing Bitch with her."

Ed laughed, "Ah she liked that song… so do you work with Serena?"

"No we're on separate wards," Jac answered whilst opening up the patient, "So what else is there?"

"About Serena? A bunch of things she likes a laugh," Ed said whilst watching the operation, "She may seem like this serious scary woman but she can be a real tease."

"TMI," Jac said, "So how long you here for?"

"Four weeks unless Hanssen offers me a permanent post," Ed said.

"Serena would love that," Jac said sarcastically, "So tell me about the Iron Lady."

Ed sussed something, "Why do you want to know?" He quizzed.

"Oh I'm just curious," Jac lied.

"Are you trying to set us back up or something?" Ed asked worried.

Jac decided he needed to know the truth, "Okay… this didn't come from me, she has a thing for Hanssen."

"Ohh the boss," Ed folded his arms.

"So two of my colleagues and I are going to match them up," Jac said.

"And you want my help?" Ed asked.

"What music does she like?"

"Hmm I remember she really the song Dancing In The Street… two of my friends dressed up as David Bowie and Mick Jagger for our wedding reception," Ed explained, "Then they dragged me on."

"I honestly can't imagine Serena liking Dancing In The Street," Jac said.

"Oh trust me we had many happy times singing it, she also liked a bit of ABBA can't remember what songs though and Fleetwood Mac and Bon Jovi," Ed leant back, "So this Hanssen guy do you think they're a good match?"

"Oh trust me they are," Jac said.

Ed suddenly had an idea, "I've still got our mixed CD I've just had an idea."

"What's the idea?" Jac asked.

"Leave it to me," Ed said.

"Oh no I'm the matchmaker," Jac said with a serious tone.

"Relax you can still match-make I'll just make it easier," Ed held his hands up.

After an hour of talking about what to do Jac was done and they walked out, "So you'll get the CD and then you want me and my colleagues to bring Hanssen and Serena outside?" Jac asked whilst taking off her mask.

"Yes," Ed replied, "Trust me I can help you."

Jac studied him, "Don't screw this up."

"Trust me Serena needs a man she's become far too uptight," Ed said and laughed, "She used to be a right laugh."

"Somehow I can't picture that," Jac said whilst walking out of theatre, "But to be fair you've probably clouded her judgement," Jac walked back to Darwin and Ed walked back to Keller.

Back on Darwin Jac walked over to Johnny and Mo, "Well I've found out some facts."

"So?" Mo asked, "Spill."

"She used to be a fan of the song Dancing In The Street," Jac said.

Johnny laughed, "I can't imagine that."

"Yeah neither could I but apparently they used to listen to it a lot," Jac said whilst sitting on her chair, "She also used to like ABBA."

Mo laughed, "Explains why she's attracted to Hanssen."

"Anyway Ed's told me to make sure we bring her outside at seven… don't ask why," Jac turned to the computer, "Apparently she used to like a laugh."

"I'm sorry we are talking about the right Campbell right?" Johnny asked.

"I think Mr Campbell has clouded her judgement," Mo said to him, "I wonder why she hasn't changed her surname."

"Who knows," Jac said from the computer.

Back in Keller Serena was in her office with the radio on, _"__Oh, you know it won't be on me!__No...not on me,__  
__'Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,__  
__carved my name into his leather seats...__  
__I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,__  
__slashed a hole in all 4 tires...___

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats.___

_Oh.. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...___

_Ohh... before he cheats..._

Eleanor walked in her mum's office, "Hey," Eleanor sat on the chair opposite.

"You ok?" Serena asked her.

"He's really unsettled you," Eleanor said to her mum and Serena looked confused, "You're listening to Carrie Underwood?"

"Oh I didn't notice," Serena turned her radio off.

"Suits you and dad," Eleanor raised her eyebrows, "Before He Cheats… that's the song."

"Like I said I didn't notice," Serena said then she went to check on Mrs Cullen.

"Bye," Eleanor said and Serena walked out.

Serena walked to the bed where Mrs Cullen was, "Okay Mrs Cullen your hydration levels are going up and we will keep yyo

"Yes and their ready for you now," Chantelle said happily.

Meanwhile Eleanor was in her mum's office it seemed her appendix removal wound wasn't healing as well as she hoped it was, "Ouch," she said whilst she touched it gently, it was warm and looked red. It had been like it for a few days and she had tried home remedies such as salt water, anti-septic but each time it hurt too much and she had to leave it but now she wished she had told her mum when she had the chance.

Serena bumped into Hanssen, "Ah Ms Campbell have you apologized yet?"

"I was just about to do that," Serena lied and she walked off to find Ed he was sat talking to Gemma, Harry and Mary-Claire, "A word please," she signalled to Ed.

"And what do I owe this pleasure?" Ed asked.

"I've been told to apologize for my outburst so I'm sorry," Serena then walked off.

"Did you… did you just get a sorry of Ms Campbell?" Malik asked.

Ed nodded and walked back to the Nurses station, "As I was saying my two friends are looking like complete fools copying Mick Jagger and David Bowie and then they come and pull me up."

"Wow I've never thought of Ms Campbell as a David Bowie, Mick Jagger fan," Marie-Claire said.

"Back in the day she was," Ed then walked away to go get a coffee.

The day had been very busy Serena was ready to go home when she got ambushed, "Excuse me… let me go!" She shouted, "Who are you?"

"Don't worry Ms Campbell it's all good," Johnny said, "Now if you wait out here please," He signalled for Mo and Jac to grab Hanssen.

"Don't know why you need me," Jac said, "I'm not exactly Hanssen's favourite person.

"There he is," Mo and Jac ran and they grabbed him by the wrists and into the lift.

"Ms Naylor and Ms Effanga what on earth do you think you are doing?" Hanssen asked in a very strict tone.

Jac and Mo exchanged looks, "We just needed you."

"So you grabbed me and ran me into the lift?" He quizzed.

"Well… we… ah," Jac couldn't think of words, "Here we are," she forget she still had him by the wrist and both girls walked out nearly making him keel over.

"We're so going to get fired for this," Mo said to Jac.

"What's going on?" Serena asked, "Ah Henrik."

"Ms Campbell," Hanssen greeted, "Any idea what is going on?" He asked.

"Absolutely no idea," Serena replied, "What is going on?" Serena asked everyone.

Chantelle was doing ward rounds when she noticed Serena's daughter looking pale and in pain, "Are you ok?" she asked Eleanor, "Hello?" Eleanor collapsed and Chantelle caught her, "Oh god."

"Mr Spence!" Chantelle called, "Help."

Michael rushed over, "What happened?" she asked.

"She just collapsed," Chantelle said, "Where's that blood coming from?"

Michael lifted up Eleanor's top a bit, "That's gone septic… her temperature's 38 degrees she's in septic shock. Get Ms Campbell."

"What shall I say?" Chantelle asked.

"Tell her to get up here quick and tell her it's her daughter," He said and Chantelle ran.

"Ms Campbell!" Chantelle shouted whilst coming out of the lift, "Ms Campbell."

"Chantelle," Serena turned around.

"It's… your… I urmm.. it's daughter she's in Septic Shock," Chantelle said and Ed and Serena exchanged looks and they both ran as fast as they could.

When they reached Keller she ran over, "What happened?" Serena asked whilst dropping to the ground.

"Looks like she hasn't kept this clean," Michael said, "She needs to go to theatre it's a mess."

"Oh god," Serena covered her face.

"Serena you need to trust me to do this," Michael said, "You saved my daughter… I'll save yours."

Serena stood up and paced she was in hell, the one person she swore to protect could die and she had no way of stopping it, "Serena?" Michael said.

"Just do it Michael," Serena snapped and walked into her office and slammed the door and locked it, "Oh god."

Outside Jac was trying to convince Hanssen to go after Serena, "Mr Hanssen you need to go after her."

"She'll be fine," Hanssen said and he walked off.

"Go after her," Jac ordered, "You need to."

Hanssen turned around, "I think you'll find it's me who gives the orders," he knew Jac was right, "I shall go check on her."

He made his way to Keller he found Ed and Chantelle trying to get her to come out, "Serena come out… Ellie needs you."

"Ms Campbell Mr Spence is a fantastic surgeon he'll do a great job," Chantelle said, "Mr Hanssen Ms-"

"Ms Campbell I order you come out right now," Hanssen said through the door, Serena was sat in her office trying to figure out how she had missed the problem, she blocked everyone out and waited of the page off Michael, "Ms Campbell."

"Serena we need to support her," Ed said and Hanssen looked at Ed.

"How do you know her?" Hanssen asked him.

"I'm Serena's ex husband, Eleanor's dad," Ed answered. Now Hanssen knew why she was acting so out of character, "Serena don't do this."

Serena was getting fed up by all the door knocking and voices so she angrily got up and threw the door open, "Yes?"

"We just wanted to know if you were OK," Chantelle said.

"Oh yes I'm marvellous… I've got my Ex here who not only has made me lose my cool in front of colleagues he's also here at my work, I've got my daughter down in theatre right now who could possibly die from septicaemia and to make matters worse I didn't notice it in the first place… so yes Nurse Lane I am absolutely fabulous!" Serena said sarcastically and went to storm off but a hand stopped her, "Get off me."

"Ms Campbell sit down," Hanssen ordered and he released his grip, "Get her some water."

Chantelle ran and got some, "Here you go," Chantelle said carefully.

"Serena she'll be fine," Ed said he didn't know whether that was to make himself feel better or make her feel better, "She's strong."

"There, there," Hanssen said whilst tapping her back, "It'll be ok."

Serena was confused by his sudden surge of comfort, "Don't touch me," she said she felt uncomfortable enough as it was, "I should've picked up on this… how did I miss this?"

"Serena calm down," Ed said, "Don't blame yourself."

"Well who else is there to blame?" Serena asked in a deadly tone, "Because look around no one else here looks after her do they? I'm her mother I should've picked up on this."

"Ms Campbell your daughter is eighteen she's not a child, she should've mentioned it to you, you cannot blame yourself," Hanssen said and the words had an effect on Serena.

"Excuse me," Serena said and she walked off out of Keller and sat on one of the chairs, she won't be happy until she knew Eleanor was okay and the wait was making her feel sick. She now knew how most a lot of parents felt when their children were in danger.

Outside Jac and Johnny were talking, "So much for Matchmaking," Johnny said.

"Show some compassion," Mo said, "Last thing she wants is to be set up with the boss, when her daughter's ill."

"Maybe we should go check on her," Johnny said.

"I'd leave her," Jac said, "She won't want us interfering."

"How about we go out for dinner?" Johnny offered to Mo and Jac, "My treat."

"Why?" Jac asked.

"Because after a hard day I feel that going out to eat is a good idea," Johnny said.

"I'm up for it," Mo said, "Jac?"

"Saves cooking I suppose," Jac said and the three made their way to an Italian.

Michael was out of theatre and went to find Serena, "Serena," Michael said, "She's fine."

"Oh thank god," Serena hugged him and Michael look shocked and confused, "Thank you."

"It's fine," Michael said, "I want to keep her in overnight but other than that she's fine."

"Can I go see her?" Serena asked.

"Follow me," Michael said and when they reached the ward Ed was sat by her, "She should wake up in a bit."

"Thank you," Serena said and she sat on the other chair, "You can go now," she said to Ed.

"Over my dead body," Ed said and Serena glared, "I may have not been there all the time… but she's my daughter too."

"So tell me where were you when she had chicken pox? Where were you when she started school? Where were you when I had night shifts and I had to bring her to work because I couldn't find a babysitter, where were you when she had tonsillitis, when she took her SATs, GCSE'S, now she's doing A-Levels where have you been?" Serena quizzed him and Ed couldn't find the words, "Exactly you haven't been there… I've done this all by myself whilst you've been swanning off with Milly, Molly, Mandy you left us… I was there when she used to cry at night, I was there when she was terrified of thunder I was there when she received rewards for good work, I was there you weren't! So don't you dare start trying to play the I'm here card!" Serena was up in his face and Ed looked terrified.

"I know I haven't been there… I messed up," Ed said and Serena laughed the laugh that most of her colleagues feared, "I can understand why you hate me."

"Hate you oh I don't hate I despise you… you left me with Eleanor when she was one years old for someone else," Serena sat back down and Ed looked at her, "So don't you dare start pretending that you care."

"It's not like she doesn't see me," Ed said and Serena made a growl sound.

"It takes more than seeing her every month to be a father," Serena said angrily, "You weren't there all through the important times."

"Fine I'll go," Ed stood up but he was stopped.

"Dad… don't go," Eleanor said whilst waking up, "Wha… what happened?"

Ed sat back down and took her hand, "You went into septic shock."

Eleanor was too tired, "Am I ok?" Eleanor asked.

"You're fine darling," Serena said and she took her other hand, "Mr Spence wants to keep you in overnight. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought I could sort it," Eleanor said, "With home remedies like salt water but that failed so I tried anti-septic but it hurt too much."

"Learnt your lesson?" Serena asked and Eleanor nodded, "With things like that you shouldn't try and do it yourself."

In the restaurant Jac, Johnny and Mo were talking.

"I don't think I've ever seen Ms Campbell run so fast," Johnny said, "Or look so worried."

"Do you think Hanssen comforted her?" Jac asked whilst sipping her water.

"I can imagine him being like Sheldon from The Big Bang Theory: "There, there… Henrik's here," Mo said and laughed.

"He's probably making her a coffee and their chatting," Johnny said.

Hanssen walked into the ward with a coffee in his hand, "Here," He said and Serena jumped.

"Oh thank you," she said and took it.

"How's the patient?" Hanssen asked.

"She'll be fine," Serena said, "In the right place."

"Well I best get back to my paperwork," Hanssen nodded and Serena smiled lightly.

"Does he do that for all his colleagues?" Ed asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Serena asked.

"He likes you," Ed said, "I can see it…"

"How? He keeps that face all the time," Serena tapped the sides of the cardboard cup.

"He cared for you yesterday when you were throwing up," Eleanor said, "She had too much to drink."

"So you still have some old Serena sides then?" Ed asked and raised his eyebrows.

Serena looked down, "I enjoy a drink after work yes."

"Maybe you should get a date with him," Ed said and Serena coughed.

"Excuse me?" Serena asked and Eleanor rested her head sideways on the pillow, "Me and Henrik Hanssen are like ice cream and fish…. the two should not cross paths or mix together."

"I bet if you asked him for a drink he'd say yes," Ed smiled, "I did."

"Well that was a long time ago," Serena said and she tapped the chair arms, "Besides he's not the drink type."

"Mum just ask him out," Eleanor said, "I can tell he likes you… he even dropped your phone off this morning and cared for you again."

"See?" Ed said, "He's already given you hints… dropping your phone off."

"Why are you so bothered anyway?" Serena asked.

"Because I want you to be happy too… I left a big whole when I left and I don't want you to be lonely forever," Ed said and Serena sat back.

"I'm not lonely," Serena said and Ed frowned.

"You're not lonely now but when you retire, Ellie moves out you're not going to want to be alone," Ed looked at Serena, "Just ask him."

Back at the restaurant the three cupids were talking still about Serena and Hanssen.

"I reckon she'll pluck up the courage one day to ask him out," Mo said whilst eating ravioli.

"I still think we should set them up though," Johnny said, "We did well with Sharon and Elliot."

"Yes but Sharon and Elliot are easy…their not closed off, bossy, they're both kind and when you look at Hanssen and Serena their so hard to read," Mo explained, "And also Elliot and Sharon just clicked, we need to find something Hanssen and Serena have in common."

"They're both skilled surgeons," Johnny said.

"Oh yes let's just lock them in theatre with a person dying on the table… yes Johnny that'll work," Jac said and then she leant forward, "Think of something else… like music interests."

"Can you really see Hanssen dancing to Dancing In The Street?" Mo asked and Johnny laughed, "Exactly something else."

They all thought and something clicked to Johnny, "How about we lock them in his office?" Johnny suggested.

"Oh yes that'll go down great," Jac said whilst rolling spaghetti around her fork, "Lock them in together it'll be match made in hell."

"Okay then… what's your ideas then?" Mo asked.

"Well I was thinking more like get them to meet in the same place," Jac said.

"Where would they meet?" Johnny asked.

"Here," Mo said, "Italian food is the best."

"Do they like Italian?" Johnny asked.

"Who doesn't like Italian?" Mo asked whilst eating some spaghetti, "Think of Lady and The Tramp."

Jac thought of the scene and laughed in her water, "Oh yes I can see it now sharing a plate and they "accidently" get the same piece of spaghetti. I think it's a good idea."

"Wait… you're actually going along with Mo's idea?" Johnny asked shocked.

"Oh come on I'm really not that bad," Jac said and Mo and Johnny looked at her.

"You like to do things your way all the time," Johnny said, "It's true."

"It's true and even when you know we're right you don't admit it," Mo said and Jac glared, "Anyway so are doing the restaurant thing?"

"Yeah but we should wait until Serena's daughter is ok," Jac advised, "She won't want us going on about romance whilst her daughter is ill."

"OK," Mo said and Johnny nodded, "Who's having dessert?"

Jac looked up from her plate to Mo's and Johnny's, "Do you two eat quickly or am I a slow eater?"

"You're a slow eater," Johnny answered, "Besides I'm glad you're eating."

"Yeah well anything to keep you quiet," Jac twirled some more spaghetti around her fork, drank some water and then ate it.

"Elliot," Sharon ran over him, "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah sure," Elliot said and he smiled, "Where do you want to go?"

"I was thinking maybe that Italian Restaurant," Sharon suggested.

"Sounds great," Elliot said and Sharon noticed the not so sure tone in his voice.

"Elliot we don't have to go to an Italian if you don't want too," Sharon said, "Just tell me the truth."

"I'm not a big Italian fan," Elliot admitted.

"Then just say you don't need to agree with me if you don't want too," Sharon said, "Okay… I'm not like Spence he may like to get his own way."

Elliot laughed, "I don't think that honest."

"Good," Sharon smiled and nodded, "Now where would you like to go?" She asked whilst taking his arm.

"I was thinking more of a pub dinner," Elliot said and Sharon nodded.

"Sounds good," she unlinked her arm and got out her car keys, "So which pub?"

"You can choose that," Elliot said and Sharon shut her door and started the car.

Serena and Ed were sat in an awkward silence, "Do you want a drink?" Serena asked Eleanor.

"I'm ok," She replied, "You two can go I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving your side," Serena said kindly, "Now do you want me to get you anything from home?"

"I can go get them," Ed offered.

"What and let you into my house? No thank you…" Serena said.

"No it's fine," Eleanor replied, "I just want to rest."

"Of course," Serena understood, "Do you want a blanket?"

"Yeah I'm a bit cold," Eleanor said and Serena got her a blanket, "Thanks."

Chantelle walked through singing quietly, _"__A Spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__The medicine go down-down__  
__The medicine go down__  
__Just a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down__  
__In a most delightful way."_

"Don't get why they sing that… I mean some medicines have a sweet taste in them anyway," Chantelle said to herself, "Oh sorry."

"It's quite alright," Serena replied.

"Do you like Mary Poppins?" Eleanor asked Chantelle.

"Yeah love it… my favourite song is Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious," Chantelle replied, "I love all the old Disney classics."

"Same," Eleanor replied, "Do you sing Spoonful of Sugar to help you through work? Because they do when they have to clean their room."

"Not all the time but occasionally," Chantelle replied, "Especially when it's busy… right I'll come check on you soon."

"Thank you Nurse Lane," Serena smiled and Chantelle smiled walked off.

"She seems lovely," Ed said.

"Too jolly," Serena corrected, "Sure you don't want me to get you anything?" Serena asked.

"Can you use portable dvd players in here?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes why?" Serena asked.

"Could you get it from home and bring me some Disneys?" Eleanor asked and Serena laughed, "What I watch still."

"Which ones?" Serena asked.

"You choose," Eleanor said and Serena got up, "Ones that are funny."

"Okay," Serena walked out of Keller, "Mr Hanssen."

"How is your daughter feeling?" Hanssen asked.

"You asked me that earlier," Serena pointed out.

"How is she now then?" Hanssen asked.

"Well she's recovering from Septic Shock I would guess she's feeling a little unwell," Serena answered, "Is there something you wanted?"

"Was just checking up," Hanssen answered, "Going somewhere?"

"Eleanor wants me to bring her, her portable dvd player and some Disney movies," Serena answered.

Serena looked at Hanssen and Hanssen looked Serena, "I can drop you home…. You've had a shock."

"What do you want?" Serena asked she was growing suspicious of his 'caring'.

"I am just offering you a lift home," Hanssen said.

"Well since you're offering go ahead then," Serena said and they both stepped in the lift, "So Henrik why are you suddenly so caring?"

"I have a duty of care to both patients and colleagues," Hanssen replied and he stood awkwardly in the lift, the lift reached the bottom and both stepped out, "My car or yours?"

"Well since you're offering a lift your car seems more appropriate," Serena replied and stared at him, "If you don't mind."

Henrik tore his gaze away from her, why was he finding her attractive? And why was he admitting it?, "It's quite alright."

Serena shook her head no she had not fallen for the boss! It was just impossible, "Thank you," she said whilst getting into the car.

"How long are you going to be?" Hanssen asked whilst pulling out.

"I'm just getting a portable dvd player and some movies hardly going to take me hours," Serena replied with a sarcastic tone.

They pulled up outside Serena's house about ten minutes later, "I'll wait here," Hanssen said.

"Ok," Serena got out of the car and grabbed her keys, "Snap out of it Serena," she said to herself and she went into Eleanor's room to get the dvd player and picked out a few Disneys and went to turn around and found Hanssen standing in front of her, she screamed in shock, "You said you were waiting in the car," Serena said whilst getting her breath back.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," Hanssen said and Serena studied him.

"I don't recall you doing this for any other colleagues," Serena pointed out, "What makes me so different?"

"How do you know I haven't done this before?" Hanssen asked.

"Because you're the ice king of the hospital," Serena replied and she stepped outside.

"Well I guess maybe…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Maybe you're special."

"Oh I'm special am I?" Serena folded her arms, "Tell me Henrik how am I special?"

"I don't actually know," Henrik replied, "But I honestly didn't know about your ex."

"So the surname Campbell didn't ring a bell?" Serena raised her eyebrows.

"The name is quite popular," Hanssen corrected.

"In Scotland," Serena corrected him.

"I assumed that Campbell was your Maiden name," Hanssen said whilst getting back in the car.

"Well you thought wrong," Serena said and she got into the car, "Besides my Maiden name is McKinnie."

"Then why haven't you changed it?" Hanssen asked curiously.

"Because I've had a lot of things to do over the years… and I've gotten used to it now," Serena said and she looked out the front screen window. They reached the hospital but they stopped and chatted in the car first, "Well thank you Mr Hanssen I think I can make my own way now," She went to get out but she caught Hanssen's gaze, she looked at him locking her eyes on him. He looked at her the pair stared at each other for at least a minute before Serena done something she never thought she would end up doing! She leant into Hanssen and Hanssen leant in too Serena turned her head left and Hanssen turned his head right and their lips connected.

Jac, Johnny and Mo were walking back to Holby because they had all left their phones in the locker room, they were walking past Hanssen's car when they saw them both, "Oh. My. God," Johnny stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" Jac asked and she looked in the car and saw the scene, "Is that… no… is that?" Jac was in shock.

"Well, well, well," Mo said, "Looks like our match making skills weren't in need."

As soon as the realised what happened they pulled away quickly and turned their heads towards the front, "Henrik I apologize that… was urmm."

"Very unprofessional?" Henrik said.

"Urmm yes I urmm… I must get to Eleanor," Serena got out the car to find Jac, Mo and Johnny standing in shock, "Well shouldn't you be working?" Serena snapped.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy," Johnny teased and as Hanssen got out the car they turned to him, "Wow Mr Hanssen who knew you were quite the tease," He laughed and the others looked at him.

"I don't know what you're on about," Hanssen replied with his usual stare.

"Can't play that card Mr Hanssen," Mo said, "We saw what you and Miss Campbell were doing."

Serena looked at Hanssen and Hanssen looked at Serena the pair diverted their stares, and walked off both regretted that the kiss happened in the Holby Car Park. Serena walked back onto Darwin and saw Ed and Eleanor laughing, "Mum," Eleanor said and smiled, "You took a while."

"Got held up in traffic," Serena said and she sat down, "I also brought you some comedies because I know you like a laugh," Serena sank in the chair she forgot she was still in her scrubs and hadn't gotten changed, she didn't care as long as her daughter was safe that's all that mattered to her. Then she remembered that she was on-call, "So much for day off."

"I'm sorry," Eleanor said whilst putting the DVDs down.

"What for?" Serena asked.

"Well you had to come in because I couldn't be trusted, then I got and collapse I ruined your day off," Eleanor said and she looked guilty.

"Don't worry besides it's not all your fault… I got given a patient," Serena said and she squeezed her hand, "Besides if you hadn't come in… we might not have caught the infection in time," Serena hated the thought of her daughter becoming severely ill, "Anyway you're here."

"Unless you're a ghost," Ed joked and Serena glared at him, "Right I'm going to get a shower and something to eat… I'll come back in a bit," Ed said and he kissed Eleanor's forehead.

"Bye dad," Eleanor said and she put the disk in, "Do you want to watch mum?"

"Oh no I'm alright," Serena replied and she yawned… she knew she was on call but a ten minute nap wouldn't hurt.

Eleanor put her earphones in and Serena closed her eyes she went into a dream.

_Serena was in theatre the machines were beeping Eleanor was bleeding out and dying on the table, "Cross Match!" Serena shouted, "NOW!" the machines carried on bleeping._

"_Serena," Ric said, "We've done all we could."_

"_No!" Serena shouted and she had tears in her eyes, "No…. we need to keep going."_

"_Serena there's nothing we can do," Ric said and she dropped to the floor, "I'm sorry."_

"_No…. no…" she grabbed her hair in frustration and devastation, "No not my daughter."_

_Ric walked away and she was in the theatre alone…. Ed walked in and ran back out, she was alone the machines were still bleeping and blood was dripping onto the floor. She stood up and observed her daughter she looked so peaceful but deathly white and cold, "Nooo," she grabbed her hand, "No.."_

"_Serena," she heard Ed say._

"_Miss Campbell," she heard Chantelle say._

"_Serena," she heard Ed say again. She was crying on her daughter she had lost the person she swore to protect, "Serena!"_

_Serena was crying and didn't know what to do she walked around the theatre breathing in, "SERENA!" Ed shouted._

"_Miss Campbell!" Chantelle shouted again._

"_Serena wake up!" Ed shouted, Serena was stuck in her nightmare she couldn't get out she was stuck in theatre with her bleeding and dead daughter and she couldn't get out, "Serena!"_

Ed, Chantelle even Ric now were trying to wake her up.

"_Serena wake up!" Ric shouted and she felt the ground shake and she left the dream._

She woke up screaming with tears running down her face, "Oh god," she stood up and looked over to Eleanor, "Oh god is she ok?" She asked and Ric pushed her back down but she stood up again, "No I need to know if she's ok."

"Serena Eleanor's fine," Ric said, "What happened?"

"I was… I was in theatre… Ellie… she died," Serena said and she couldn't control her crying, "She… bled out and died…" she held her face in her hands trying to compose herself.

"Serena it's ok you had a nightmare," Ric said comfortingly, "Okay Eleanor's fine."

"It felt so real," she said and Ric looked at Ed, "It felt so real."

"Here have some water," Chantelle handed her a cup, Serena took it her hands shaking.

Ed walked over to her and knelt down, "She's ok."

"Serena you need to be taken off on-call," Ric said, "Is that the worse one you've had?"

Serena nodded, "It felt so real… her face… was so… white she was cold…" Serena stood up and sighed, Ric walked over to her.

"Everything's fine," Serena said, "Tell Darwin no one has died… thank god," she felt so weak she had to lean on the bed, "You can go now."

Ric shut the curtains, "Here," he handed her the water.

Her hands were shaking she felt so shocked, "It's perfectly normal to dream about things like that," Ric said.

Serena was embarrassed, "I'm so sorry," she said.

"For what?" Ed asked, "It's normal."

Serena drank the water and stood up, "It was so vivid everything."

Ric sympathised with her, "You need to take yourself off on-call and stay here," Ric said, "Okay."

"Okay," Serena said and she looked over at Eleanor, "What's the time?"

"About ten o'clock why?" Ric asked.

"I thought I dropped off for ten minutes," Serena said, "How loud was I shouting?"

"You weren't shouting… you were lashing out and crying," Ed said, "You nearly knocked everything off the side cabinet."

"How embarrassing," Serena said.

"It's not embarrassing it's normal… I'm sure most of us would agree if they were here: Michael, Dr Wilde, lots of us would agree that it's a normal reaction," Ric said and Serena frowned.

"What are you a make do shrink?" She joked.

"I can always call Sharon," Ric joked.

"That won't be necessary… " Serena then looked over at Eleanor, "She's a heavy sleeper," Serena said whilst removing Eleanor's earphones, "Like her dad," then she stroked her hair, "The thought of the dream makes me feel sick."

"Well you know it wasn't real," Ric said, "So don't worry."

Ed sat back down on the chair, "I'll get us a coffee," Ed said and Serena sat back down and tried to pull herself together.

"Do you want me to stay?" Ric asked.

"I'll be fine," Serena smiled lightly and Ric nodded and walked out, "Thanks."

In the café Ed was getting two coffees after paying the till man he went back up to Keller, he bumped into Hanssen on the way, "Ah Dr Campbell," Hanssen said.

"Mr Hanssen," Ed said uncomfortably, "You back off to Keller?"

"No I'm going home now actually," Hanssen replied, "I hope your daughter feels better soon."

"Thank you," Ed said and the pair went their separate ways, he went into the lift and back into Keller, "Here," he said to Serena.

"Oh thanks," Serena said whilst taking the coffee, "I'm guessing you're staying too."

"Correct," Ed said and Serena sat back and sighed in frustration, "Look isn't it time we buried the hatchet?"

"Like I said book a time with my PA," Serena said and Ed sat back.

"Come on Serena if we're going to work together for four weeks, we might as well get along," Ed said and Serena sat forward, "I understand why you're pissed off with me but we're both adults."

"Oh yeah and you acted like such a grown up when you left your daughter at one years old," Serena taunted, "So don't talk to me about growing up."

"Okay bad term of phrase," Ed said, "But surely we can get along at least until Ellie's been discharged."

"Fine," Serena said through her teeth and she tried to get comfy in the chair, "I'm her mother… I should've seen something was wrong… she seemed fine this morning," Serena sighed.

"Well she's ok so you don't need to worry," Ed said, "Besides she's strong."

….

Next morning Johnny and Mo couldn't stop going on about Serena and Hanssen, "I cannot believe they actually kissed," Johnny said, "You know what shocks me the most? It's the fact that Henrik Hanssen actually knows how to make human contact."

"He's not a robot you know," Jac said she overheard the conversation, "Even he has feelings."

"Well still do you think the kiss meant anything?" Johnny asked.

"We'll never find out," Mo said, "Unless we do some detective work."

"Leave me out… I'm all for matchmaking but no more detective work," Jac said, "I made her ex think we wanted him to get back with her."

Johnny laughed into his coffee, "Well it so happens I'm a great detective."

"Johnny Mac you are so not a good detective," Mo said.

"Well what do you suggest we do then?" Johnny asked.

"I suggest we wait to see what happens between them," Jac said and Johnny and Mo exchanged disappointed looks, "Well if you two wanna play detective go ahead but leave me out."

"Fine," Johnny crossed his arms like a child.

Sharon and Elliot walked into the hospital looking very, very happy, "Well I think we had fun last night," Sharon winked at him.

"Oh yes I haven't had that much in ages," Elliot said and they sat in the café.

"Well I'm sure we can come to an arrangement," Sharon said and they both smiled, "Yours tonight? We can play those American Anthems."

"Sounds great," Elliot said and smiled. Sharon really had made him happy.

Serena woke up to find Eleanor waking up, "Morning," Serena said.

"Hey," Eleanor said, "I had the weirdest dream last night… you were freaking out."

Serena smiled lightly, "Well it was only a dream."

"When can I go?" Eleanor asked.

"As soon as you've been assessed," Serena answered.

"Where's dad?" Eleanor asked.

"He had an early shift," Serena answered, "But he said he'd come and see you later," Serena stood up she was sore from sleeping in the chair all night, "Now I'm going to go grab a shower before work starts… so I'll be back soon."

"Bye," Eleanor said and she turned around gently.

…

Hanssen entered the building and bumped into Serena, "Ah Ms Campbell I was wondering could we have a chat about last night?" Hanssen asked.

"And what would that involve?" Serena asked she felt awkward around him now.

"We need to make sure that we can both act professionally around each other… because I sense a bit of coldness around you right now," Hanssen said.

"Well is it any wonder? We weren't exactly private where we… kissed," she whispered the word 'kiss' and Hanssen nodded in agreement, "And I'm tired I wasn't very comfortable last night. So if you excuse me I'm going to go home take a shower and come back," Serena walked away and Hanssen watched her walk off.

"Quite a charmer isn't she?" Ed said from behind Hanssen, "Don't worry your 'kiss' is safe with me," Ed said and Hanssen stared at him.

"I do not like people who listen in on conversations therefore please may you avoid it in the future," Hanssen said whilst walking off, "Besides what's it got to do with you?"

"Well I could give you tips on how to handle the devil Serena," Ed offered.

"I would rather not take advice from you… especially since your relationship ended if I wanted to do that I'd talk to Ms Naylor," Hanssen said whilst walking out he was unaware she had heard the conversations.

"Oh is that right?" Jac asked and Hanssen turned around.

"Good morning Ms Naylor," Hanssen nodded, "I'm sorry you weren't mean to hear that."

Jac gave him her famous glare and walked off now in a foul mood, "Great… he's pissed off with me," Jac said and Johnny walked over.

"Who?" Johnny asked.

"Hanssen he used our 'relationship' issues as a decoy to not talk to Ed," Jac sat on her chair, "So obviously he's annoyed with me."

"Oh don't worry he was probably joking," Johnny said.

"Henrik Hanssen joke? You've got to be kidding me," Jac said whilst turning on her chair, "Besides he sounded serious really serious."

"Oh well I'm sorry," Johnny said not knowing what to say, "Don't take it personally."

Jac half smiled and half thought, "Do you think that Serena and Hanssen honestly would click?" Jac asked now having her doubts, "Maybe we should leave it so they can do it in their own time…" Jac saw the look of humour on Johnny's face, "Oh grow up," she stood up and walked into her office.

**I'm leaving it there but don't worry much more to come! Reviews are welcomed especially for this chapter I strayed it away a lot from Janny but I've got a writers block on them so I hope you readers don't mind more of Hanssen and Serena and Elliot and Sharon review me you opinions (: **


	16. E14: Dirty Dog Hanssen

**Henrik and Ed both have feelings for Serena too bad for Ed but will his charm win his ex-wife back or will Mr Hanssen's Swedish blood make her fall for him?**

Serena knocked on Hanssen's office door, "Come in," Hanssen said, "Ah Ms Campbell and what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was wondering… I'd understand if you feel but I was wondering," Serena twiddles with her hands, "Would you like to come for a drink with me tonight?"

"Is that you asking me out Ms Campbell?" Hanssen asked, "I can't I'm busy."

"Oh yes I'm sure your schedule is scram packed," Serena said sarcastically and she sat on the chair opposite Hanssen.

"Why do you want to come out with me?" Hanssen asked.

"Because I know deep in that shelled heart of yours Henrik there's a heart," Serena said and Hanssen lifted his lips a bit, "So is that a yes or a no?" Serena asked and Hanssen looked down, "Come on Henrik."

"Well I guess I could spare you an hour," Hanssen said and Serena smiled, "What kind of drink?"

"Oh I don't know I was thinking vodka shots and jagermisters," Serena joked but Hanssen's face stayed the same, "Joking I was just thinking a glass of wine."

"Fine meet me at seven," Hanssen said and Serena stood up, "Have you done something different with your hair?"

Serena blushed and touched it, "No I haven't why?"

"It looks…. It looks nice," Hanssen said and Serena smiled, "Like I said meet me here at seven."

Hanssen opened the door for her and once again their eyes connected, he had always liked her eyes they weren't like his they were brown but warming. Once again they found their lips connecting Hanssen shut the office door and locked it. Serena started to unbutton his shirt, Hanssen hadn't felt so passionate since he fathered a child.

Johnny and Mo were playing their malte zer game, "Right Johnny Mac your go," Mo said and Johnny caught one in his mouth, "Ah Jac," Mo threw one and she let it bounce off her.

"Oh I'm sorry I thought I was running a ward not a crèche," Jac said with a tone of annoyance, "Are you two ever going to grow up?"

"Urmm no," Johnny said whilst throwing one at Mo, "Besides what's wrong with a little game?"

"So we're not medical professionals then? We're entertainment?" Jac asked and Mo made a face of oh no we're in trouble.

"Look just loosen up," Johnny said whilst throwing some more at her, "Come on Jac… I know there's a spark in there somewhere."

"Johnny," Mo said whilst throwing one at him, "Come on Frosty knickers," Mo got one ready, "Just one go?"

"No," Jac said whilst shaking her head, "Now don't you two have work to do?"

"We're on our break," Mo said and Jac glared, "But as soon as our break ends we will get back on it."

"Good," Jac walked off.

"How does she do that? It's like she has a power," Mo said.

"Oh it's not a power it's the stare of doom," Johnny said and Mo laughed, "My go," Johnny said and Mo threw one at him, "Perfect catch."

In Hanssen's office Serena and Hanssen were both getting changed Serena coughed, "That should not have happened," Serena buttoned up her shirt, "Henrik this can't go on."

"I couldn't agree more," Hanssen said whilst straightening his tie, "I am very sorry."

"Like we discussed I shake your hand and you shake mine and I walk out," Serena said and Hanssen nodded, "Thank you Mr Hanssen I will email you," Serena shook his hand and when he shut the door she walked down the hall very ashamed.

"I know that look," Ed was walking behind her, "It's the same look you gave me after we," Ed moved his hips his eyes suddenly grew, "You didn't?" Ed asked her.

"What is my personal life got to do with you?" Serena asked and she was red with embarrassment, "Besides."

"Serena," Ed grabbed her arm, "Don't get yourself messed up with the boss."

"What I do is none of your business not anymore," Serena shook his hand off her arm and walked on and Ed looked concerned she walked into her office and sat on her chair, "Oh brilliant."

"Edwardio," Malik said, "Sorry thought it was a good nickname… any chance you've seen Ms Campbell?"

"She's in her office why?" Ed asked.

"She's keeping a patient waiting," Malik answered and Ed looked over at her office, "Any chance you could go chase up?"

"Yeah give me a minute," Ed walked towards her office and knocked three times, "Mr Malik has informed me you're keeping a patient waiting."

"Oh right," Serena said and she stood up, "I didn't realise the time."

"Serena… what happened?" Ed asked and Serena walked away.

"Ok Mrs Cullen we can perform your operation today," Serena said and Mrs Cullen looked happy, "So I want her prepped for one hour."

Hanssen was touring wards when he caught Serena's eye. Serena avoided him and walked on quickly before stopping to calm down, "Pull yourself together," she whispered and she was tapped on the shoulder by Ed, Serena jumped, "What are you doing?!"

"I'm in theatre with you again," Ed said and Serena nodded, "So are you ok?"

"Yes I am perfectly fine thank you," Serena said and she walked on her back was aching she didn't know whether it was an old back injury flaring up or whether her and Henrik's little morning "meeting" had caused it. She brought some ibuprofen from the pharmacy and bumped into Jac, "Morning," Serena said to Jac.

"Hi," Jac said whilst buying an energy drink, "You ok?" she eyed the painkillers.

"Oh yes old back injury I think all my time in theatre is flaring it up," Serena said and Jac nodded, "So how is the pain?"

"Oh it's ok," Jac lied – in fact it had played up so much last night she almost didn't come into work.

"You're lying," Serena said and Jac looked down, "How bad?"

"It's just the new pills my body just needs to get used to them," Jac said and Serena frowned, "Really."

"Look I usually find a nice relaxing bath, a cuddle up on the sofa and a soppy book or movie with a bunch of chocolates helps me… obviously yours are beyond menstrual pains but try it," Serena suggested, "It might work."

"Urmm thanks," Jac walked off and Serena placed the ibuprofen in her mouth and swallowed it and then drank some water.

One hour passed and Serena's patient was ready for theatre, "Okay now let's start," Serena said and she felt the pain come back she breathed in.

"You ok?" Malik asked.

"Just fine," Serena lied, "Now scalpel please," Malik handed her the scalpel and Serena made a cut and used suction so she could see what she was doing and then pushed the lump back into the patient and stitched her up.

Back on Darwin Johnny was talking to Jac, "Okay so what do you think we should do about Serena and Hanssen?" Johnny asked.

"You still want to do this set up thing?" Jac asked and Johnny nodded whilst laughing, "Fine," Jac swirled around on her chair, "Let's think of an action plan."

"Hate to interrupt but patient in bed seven has gone into cardiac arrest," Mo said whilst running towards them. Jac shot off her chair and ran to the patient, "Crash trolley!" Jac shouted and a nurse came running, "Charging two hundred clear," Jac shocked the patient, "Charge two hundred clear," Jac again shocked the patient, "We're back in sinus rhythm."

"Great," Mo said and Jac felt relieved, "When you taking him to theatre?"

"Very soon I want him ready in twenty," Jac ordered and Mo nodded in order, "Thank you."

"Yes your frostity," Mo said behind Jac's back, "Johnny Mac."

"Yes Mo?" Johnny asked cheerfully the look on Mo's face made her look annoyed, "What's Jac done this time?"

"She's just being Jac," Mo said whilst walking ahead, "So have you decided about Mr Hanssen and Serena?"

"We can discuss it on our break," Jac said sitting back down, "We don't have time right now you two I want you to assist… that usually means you go and get ready."

"Of course," Johnny nodded and Mo walked off to get ready.

"Don't forget I need him prepped!" Jac called and the two friends put their thumbs up.

After the operation went well Serena sat in her office and took out another ibuprofen, "Back problem?" Ed asked and Serena jumped when he spoke.

"You were supposed to knock," Serena said placing the small white tablet in her mouth and swallowing it with water, "And yes if you want to know my back is playing up."

"Thought that would've sorted itself out," Ed sat on Serena's sofa.

"No I hurt my back years ago and it flares up," Serena said whilst checking her emails Ed walked over and massaged her shoulders, "What are you?"

"Mandy gets backache and she finds doing this helps," Ed said and Serena had to admit he did give a good massage, "So when did you hurt your back?"

"Few years ago and it came back about three years ago," Serena didn't want to go into detail, "So what made you want to take a job here?"

"I was offered a job hardly going to turn it down," Ed said and he massaged further, "You're really tense."

"Probably because I'm constantly looking out for patients," Serena said and Ed smiled.

"Wouldn't happen to be because of what you and the boss done?" Ed said cheekily and Serena pulled away.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Serena asked whilst standing up and she glared at him.

"I'm just saying," Ed defended himself, "Besides nothing to be ashamed of you might even get a raise."

"Get out," Serena said and Ed looked taken aback, "I said get out!" Serena ordered and Ed left and shut the door quickly. Serena rested her head on her desk and tried to forget about her and Hanssen's earlier mistake.

When lunch time arrived she went to the canteen to get some food, Ed was sat the table with Mary-Claire, Harry and Gemma he was obviously telling them a "hilarious" story because they all choked on their drinks, Ed turned his head and caught her she walked away and he went over to her, "Serena… I'm sorry about earlier."

"Yes you're very good at saying sorry without meaning it aren't you?" She lifted her eyebrows and Ed looked down, "So you've gotten bored of blondes have you? Moving onto red heads?" Serena asked and Ed laughed a laugh that she knew all too well, "Exactly like I said the other day… you get bored way too easily."

Ed stood still trying to figure out what she had said, "Can't we go into your office open that bottle…. Later I mean."

"What so you can get me hammered and you can pour your heart out to me… I think not," Serena carried on walking and Ed jumped in front, "What is it?"

"I want us to be friends can't we at least be friends?" Ed asked and Serena glared, "Please Serena… we should bury the hatchet it's been now seventeen years since I left."

"Oh so you remember when you left then?" Serena quizzed and lifted her eyebrows.

"Meet in your office at seven," Ed said.

"I can't I said I'd meet Hanssen in the bar to discuss work," Serena said and Ed studied her, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I'll come join you then," Ed suggested and Serena looked annoyed, "I won't come alone I'll invite those lot out," he pointed to Gemma, Mary-Claire and Harry.

"Come if you want I won't be talking to you," Serena smiled that evil smile and walked off, Ed walked back to his table.

"You lot fancy coming out tonight?" Ed asked.

"I can't I've got Finn sorry," Gemma said.

"I'm up for it," Harry said.

"Yeah me too," Mary-Claire said and smiled.

Finally it was time for Ed, Serena, Mary-Claire, Harry, Hanssen, Jac, Johnny and Mo to clock off. They left the hospital and Jac, Johnny and Mo decided to follow suit to the bar.

"I'll get us a bottle," Johnny said to Jac and Mo, "You find a seat near Hanssen and Serena," Johnny ordered.

Hanssen and Serena were sat opposite each other wine glasses opposite them, "So Henrik how was your day?"

"I had two theatre trips, meetings and that's about it," Hanssen replied whilst taking a sip of his wine, "You?"

"Hernia operation and had Edward breathing down my neck," Serena said and Hanssen looked at her.

"Was there any reason why he was breathing down your neck?" Hanssen asked and Serena sat back. Johnny listened to their conversation hoping to get juicy gossip.

"Edward guessed that you and I…" Serena couldn't get the word out, "He guessed that you and I had…. He guessed that you and I had sex this morning," She whispered the word sex.

Johnny's eyes grew wide he nearly dropped the wine bottle. Hanssen looked rather uncomfortable, "How did he guess?" Hanssen asked now concerned.

Serena picked up her glass, "The man was married to me once upon a time and we had a child together… he guessed by the look on my face."

"And here was me thinking you were great a poker face," Hanssen sat forward, Johnny signalled for Mo to come over.

"Listen," Johnny whispered.

"I… he caught me off guard I looked a bit…" Serena was red by now, "I looked a bit flustered."

Mo had to lean on Johnny's shoulder and bit her finger to stop her laughing. Johnny had to lean on Mo, "So you walked out of my office perfectly normal and then when you were walking away you took the opportunity to look pleased?" Hanssen asked and Mo had to bend right over, "Ms Campbell you must be careful."

"Do you really think I wanted my ex to know that you and I had sex this morning?" Serena whispered the word sex again and Mo now was in silent stitches unable to laugh out loud, Johnny and Mo ran back to the their table and Mo was now leaning on Johnny.

"Jac you will not believe what we just heard," Mo said now getting her breath back.

"Well guessing the fact you're giggling like a bunch of school children I would say it's entertaining," Jac said with her eyebrows raised was she the only adult in this group?

"Mr Hanssen," Johnny had to laugh again and he couldn't stop.

"And Ms Campbell," Mo coughed to stop herself laughing, "Well."

"Well?" Jac asked now losing patience, "Tell me then."

"Okay Mr H and Ms C had sex this morning," Johnny whispered and Jac choked on the wine she was now drinking.

"Excuse me?" Jac asked and Johnny and Mo collapsed into laughter, "Wait… wait so you're saying that our match-making skills aren't needed?"

"Who cares about that Mr Hanssen is a dirty dog," Johnny said and Jac rolled her eyes, was he seriously being this immature about two people having intercourse?

"Johnny they are human," Jac said and Johnny composed himself, "Humans do have intercourse."

Johnny was disappointed at Jac's lack of humour, "Come on Jac this is the two most iciest people."

"Oh so what am I then?" Jac asked whilst raising her eyebrows.

"Okay two out of the three most iciest people then," Johnny corrected now worried he had upset her.

"Oh good I was beginning to think that my ice queen reputation had been dropped to a bitch reputation," Jac said jokingly had the wine gone to her head?

Ed, Mary-Claire and Ed entered the pub, "Uh-oh I sense trouble," Johnny said pointing to Ed, "He's the one who sussed it out."

"How did he?" Mo asked.

"They were married duh," Jac said ok the wine had gone to her head, she was acting completely out of character, "They obviously had intercourse… as they managed to reproduce."

"Jac Naylor are you drunk?" Johnny asked.

"No it's just gone to my head," Jac said, "I've only had one glass."

Ed went up to the bar, "Oh joy Satan's arrived," Serena said, Ed walked over to her, "Gone of blondes? Moving onto red heads?" Serena asked sarcastically.

"Still haven't lost your charm Serena," Ed stood arms folded.

"Yes well it keeps me going," Serena smiled that smile Ed and the others feared, "Shouldn't you be chatting up Mary-Claire or something?

Ed laughed, "I'm only buying them a drink," Ed said and Serena frowned, "Come on Serena you know what it's like to be young."

"Did," Serena sipped her wine, "Now haven't you got a job trying to chat up Mary-Claire?" She said with a childish mock.

"I'm not chatting her up she's far too young for me," Ed sighed, "Look can't we just put this behind us? I made a mistake."

"You didn't make one you made two one marrying me and the other reeling me in," Serena glared, "Now please go."

"Fine as you wish," Ed held his hands up and walked away.

"Yes as I wish," Serena glared until he sat back down, "I'm sorry Henrik."

"Oh it's fine," Hanssen said, "Don't let him get to you."

"He's not getting to me… it's more to the fact that he's here," Serena said and put her glass down.

"Why don't we go somewhere else?" Hanssen suggested.

"And walk out and make it look like I've been scared off? No chance," Serena stood up, "Now more Rosé?"

"If you're offering," Hanssen said and Serena walked over to the bar, she noticed Johnny and Mo staring at her what were they staring at?

"Do you think they were drunk?" Mo asked whilst she sipped her wine, "Because seriously that's not exactly professional."

Jac and Johnny looked at each other the amount of times they made love in the store cupboard, neither of them could agree that it wasn't professional, "Well it is his office," Johnny pointed out, "What he does in there is his business," Johnny laughed and Jac rolled her eyes, "Come on Jac even you must think it's a little funny."

"They made love Johnny what's so funny about it?" Jac asked.

"It's just who had of thought Mr Hanssen even had the balls to do that," Johnny pointed out, "He's hardly lovey dovey is he?"

"Anyway enough about Mr H and Ms C's sex life let's talk about something else," Mo said whilst going back to the bar for a vodka and coke, "Evening Ms Campbell."

"Good evening Ms Effanga," Serena greeted, "Enjoying your evening?"

"Yes it's great actually we just decided to come out for a after work drink," Mo gestured to Johnny and Jac who seemed to be engaged in a conversation.

"Thank you," Serena paid for the wine, "You have a nice evening Ms Effanga."

"You too Ms Campbell," she said as she walked off, "I bet you'll have a very, very nice evening," Mo said and she sipped her vodka and coke and sat back down.

"Did she suspect anything?" Johnny asked.

"Nah she just asked how our evening was going… so what shall we talk about?" Mo asked.

"I know," Johnny said whilst drum rolling on the table, "How about we do a bit of dancing?"

"What after you fell on top of me? No chance Johnny," Jac said and Johnny put on his puppy dog face, "If you think doing an impression of a pining puppy is going to make me get up there you've got another thing coming," Jac sat back and crossed one leg over the other, "Seriously Johnny how old are you?"

"Right now I would guess about two," Mo said and Johnny glared playfully at her, "Come on a little dance to get our heart rates going."

"Oh yes because I just love hearts so much I want to make mine pump fast," Jac stood up, "Well you won't shut up until I go will you?"

"Urmm no," Johnny said and he stood up, "So what song?"

"Oh I have the perfect one," Mo said, "Dancing In The Street," as Mo said that Jac had to suppress a laugh, "What?"

"Remember what I told you?" Jac moved her eyes to the left directing at both Serena and Ed.

"Oh this is going to be brilliant," Johnny and Mo ran to the juke box, Jac felt like she was babysitting a bunch of toddlers.

"You look more like you're babysitting than having a drink," Serena said from the sofa.

"Oh trust me I can handle Mo and Johnny one stare and their trained," Jac said and Serena cough laughed, her smile turned to horror when the song came on

"Oh who put this on?"

"Oh I love this song," Mary-Claire said.

"Right Ms Naylor you said you'd dance to shut me up," Johnny said and he grabbed her wrist, "So do you know the dance Mick Jagger and David Bowie do?"

"I may be familiar with the dance," Jac answered.

"Johnny knows it off by heart," Mo said and he started to the skipping and jump move.

"Give me strength," Jac said and she placed her hands to her face, "Johnny."

"I'll get you to dance," Johnny said whilst spinning her into him, "_They'll be music everywhere_," Johnny sang and Jac was saved by Ed and Mary-Claire joining him, "Jac come back."

"No you've got partners now," Jac said and she sat next to Serena, "Did he by any chance… reverse the anaesthesia, knock himself out and wake up?" Jac asked Serena.

"I wonder that all the time," Serena said and she had to laugh it was quite a sight: Johnny was doing the side by side move with Ed and Mary-Claire and Mo were moving their hips and spinning their hands.

"_They'll be dancing…. Dancing in the street"_

"Crossing China too," Ed and Johnny sang together.

"The most embarrassing thing is I can't use the excuse he is drunk," Jac said.

"As long as he's having fun," Serena said to Jac, "You should go up there."

"No way," then she had sneaky idea – revenge for when Serena dragged her up to sing, she grabbed Serena's wrist.

"Ms Naylor what are you doing?" Serena asked whilst in the spotlight.

"Revenge… you dragged me up to sing…. I drag you up to dance," Jac said and Serena gave her, her famous glare, "That look doesn't scare me."

"Oh really?" Serena asked.

"You're forgetting I take down Johnny and Mo down with my glare," Jac said to Serena, "So your little stare that terrifies F1s&2s is not going to work with me."

"So what's it going to take?" Serena asked now stood with her hands on her hips, Jac done the same.

"You dance with me I don't tell anyone about your little kiss with Hanssen," Jac was good with blackmail.

"You really are a bitch," Serena said and Jac nodded.

"Years of practice… I prefer the term ice queen," Jac said to Serena, "So you dancing or do I need to announce it up on stage?"

Serena took her hands off her hips and nodded, "Fine Ms Naylor you win."

"Good," Jac smiled and after completely making a fool of herself in front of everyone though she had Serena more embarrassed she sat down, she was red in the face and that wasn't just the wine and she could hear her heart beat and feel it.

Serena sat back down next to Hanssen, "I am sorry about that… Ms Naylor had revenge on her mind."

"Ah revenge for when you dragged her up on stage I'm guessing," Hanssen asked and Serena nodded, "In my opinion I think you dance quite well."

"Henrik we said we would stop this," Serena said in a serious tone, "Okay we're colleagues nothing more."

"Of course I'm sorry," Hanssen said and he couldn't help but show a small smile.

"I'm going to the toilet," Serena stood up and walked into the bathroom, whilst Serena was in the bathroom her back was aching quite badly and she couldn't understand.

Serena returned and sat down, "You were a while," Hanssen said.

"Backache," Serena said to Hanssen, "It's flared up."

"Need time off?" Hanssen asked and Serena looked at him, "Well I don't want you becoming more injured."

Serena rubbed her shoulder, "I've got ibuprofen it'll go soon."

"You need decent painkillers… ibuprofen won't edge it," Ed said walking over, "Maybe try Codine."

"No it's quite alright." Serena picked up her glass.

Ed looked at Hanssen, "You'll be putting yourself in danger." Ed pointed out, "As well as patient health and safety and also you could do yourself long term damage."

"I'm sorry but what does an Anaesthetist know about backs?" Serena snapped she was beginning to lose her patient with Ed.

"Quite a bit actually well bottom part I need to where to put the Epidural Needle and make sure I don't place it where I could paralyse a patient," Ed said with a smug look, "So quite a bit."

"It's your fault it happened in the first place," Serena put on her accusing, "You stuck that bloody great needle in my back."

"You begged me too," Ed taunted, "Oh just do it if you want to feel your fingers ever again," he put on a mock voice, "So technically I had no choice."

"Just go Ed," Serena sighed heavily, "Before I kick you where it hurts… I have heels."

Ed took that as a warning and backed away, "Fine but don't blame me when you collapse in pain."

"Infuriating man," Serena spat and Hanssen twitched his lips, "Let's go."

"I thought you didn't want to make it look like you were scared off?" Hanssen enquired.

Serena stood up and straightened her top, "I can't drive."

"I can," Hanssen said, "I'll drop you home."

"Henrik I can get a taxi," Serena got out her phone.

"I'm not over my units, you've had a few glasses, you need a car I can drive no questions asked," Hanssen got out his car keys, "Well?"

Serena grabbed her bag and coat, "Fine but I'm only doing this because I don't want to pay a fiver on a taxi."

Johnny, Mo and Jac watched them walk out, "Think they're going back to his?" Johnny asked raising his eyebrows.

"Who cares?" Jac asked now getting a bit sick of their nosiness, "It's their life."

Hanssen dropped Serena back home, "Would you like to come in for a cup of tea?" Serena offered, "It's a cup of tea."

"I thought we weren't going to do this anymore?" Hanssen asked and Serena sighed, "As long as it's just a cup of tea."

"Don't worry I won't put any vodka in it," Serena got out her front door keys and opened the door, "Put your coat up there and make your way into the lounge."

"Thank you," Hanssen said seriously and he hung his coat up, before walking into the lounge, "Evening," Hanssen said to Eleanor who was busy studying.

"Oh hi," Eleanor said in a her own world, "Don't sit there!" Eleanor jumped up to grab her notes, "I can't have these ruined."

Hanssen allowed Eleanor to remove her notes before sitting down, "Sugar?" Serena asked.

"None please," Hanssen replied and he straightened his tie.

"Of course Henrik Hanssen doesn't take sugar because he thinks anything sweet will kill him," Serena said whilst walking into the kitchen, her house phone rang, "Hello?"

"Hey Serena," Ed said down the phone, "I'm sorry about earlier… I was out of order I hope I didn't scare you off."

Serena placed the phone to her ear balancing it with her shoulder blade, "No you didn't scare me off Edward… I felt like I needed to go home but what's it got to do with you?" Serena took the phone back in her hand.

"Oh don't start being icy," Ed rubbed his eyes together, "I'm just apologizing."

"Yes well like I said earlier you're good at doing that without meaning it," Serena walked into the living room and handed Hanssen his tea, "So if you excuse me I have a date with a sofa and a bunch of films good night."

Ed was beginning to feel annoyed at her grudge holding, surely she could forgive him after seventeen years.

Back at Serena's Hanssen sat forward, "Problem?"

"Nope not at all nothing a little authority cannot fix," Serena sat down, "Infuriating man."

"I'm guessing you're on about dad?" Eleanor lifted her head from her revision guide, "Mum he wants to be friends."

Serena sat crossed legged on her sofa and sipped her tea, "The day we become friends is the day hell freezes over."

"Serena… Ms Campbell?" Hanssen had no idea what to call her out of work.

"For goodness sakes Henrik we're not in Holby I do have a name," Serena flicked through the television guide.

"You and Mr Campbell work together… quite frankly I do not want any personal issues crossing with your work life so for the sake of your job…. Please could you put this aside?" Hanssen practically begged.

"At work we are civil, out of work we have an agreement he does not contact me unless there is a problem, I do not contact him unless I have a problem. But no he can't keep a commitment to save his bloody life," Serena turned the page so furiously she ripped it.

"Mum he's only here for a few weeks give him a break," Eleanor said sitting up her blonde hair fell down to the side, "He'll be gone soon."

"Eleanor it's that simple," Serena said now beginning to feel wound up.

"Yes it is," Eleanor got off the sofa, "You can't just be civil with each other."

"Right how about we move on?" Hanssen suggested.

"Not now!" Both mother and daughter said at the same time, making Mr Hanssen a little unnerved.

"You can't just be the grown for once?" Eleanor asked, "You can't just be civil oh no because Serena Campbell does not do civil does she? No she likes to get her own way, she likes to terrify people into getting her own way. I'm sure the only reason why dad was left was because he was sick of you," Eleanor ran out the living room and her bedroom door upstairs slammed.

"She has your temper," Hanssen pointed out and Serena sat on the sofa face in her hands, "That was me joking."

Was the Iron Lady about to lose her cool?, "You done this on purpose."

"Excuse me?" Hanssen asked and Serena glared.

"You hired him… knowing far too well that we were somehow connected," Serena stood up and paced, "Yes it's all coming together now you wanted to see if I would get back with him… because you know deep down you're still annoyed with me for hacking your emails. So you decided I know I'll take revenge I will hire her ex husband and see what happens."

Hanssen was now very confused "Serena."

"Oh just go," Serena said angrily.

"Listen-"

"Just go!" Serena practically shouted and Hanssen took this as his cue to leave.

"I must tell you I would never be so childish or in fact do anything like that to hurt you on purpose," Hanssen pointed out before leaving the house – not sure whether to feel insulted or hurt?

Serena sat on the sofa and kept on flicking through the on screen TV Guide, "Great nothing interesting."

Eleanor had calmed herself down and now felt bad about what she had said, she approached the lounge with caution, "Mum?" Eleanor poked her head through the door.

"Yes?" Serena asked not looking at her, Eleanor took this as a gesture to come in, she walked forward looking guilty and her eyes were red, "Have you been crying?"

"No," Eleanor lied and she stood still, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean what I said."

Serena moved up a bit and Eleanor sat next to her, "I can't just put an entire seventeen years behind me Eleanor you've got to understand that."

"But dad can," Eleanor said quietly she then leant her head back, "Can't you just be civil… outside of work?"

"If he didn't drive me so crazy I probably could," Serena admitted.

Eleanor decided to approach a subject she had wondered for years, "Did… did dad leave because of me?" Eleanor asked and Serena was shocked by the question.

"What? No of course not," Serena said with a shocked voice, "Why?"

"Well it's just… I feel it's my fault."

"Eleanor you were one years old," Serena said with a now concerned tone, "Who have you been talking too?"

"When I… when I last went to see dad… Mandy she… we had an argument," Eleanor started.

"Carry on," Serena said.

"I was upset about something I think we spoke about my AS results and she said that I could've done a bit better… so I lost my cool and said you can't tell me what to do all that and then she said I was exactly like you and it's no wonder your dad left you for me he probably didn't…" Eleanor then had tears in her eyes, "She said he probably left because he knew that I would be like you."

Serena was fuming more than fuming she was absolutely disgusted, "Has she said this before?" Serena asked, "Eleanor?"

"She… used to say when I was younger to stop being a brat, else your dad wouldn't want to see you anymore," Eleanor now had tears running down her face, "I'm sorry."

"Go into the kitchen and get us some food," Serena ordered and Eleanor did as she said, Serena took the phone off the hook Ed's phone went to answer phone, "Edward when you get this…. You and I need a chat," Serena put the phone back on the hook and looked more angry than ever.


End file.
